Ancient Puzzles
by daxy
Summary: When several members of a jury are murdered in ancient ways, the team gets a complicated puzzle to solve. And it doesn’t help that IAB Paul Its, takes Eric off the case, when he finds a personal connection.--SLASH--5th story in my H/E Universe--
1. Chapter 1

**ANCIENT PUZZLES**

**Summary: **_**When several members of a jury are murdered in ancient ways, the team gets a complicated puzzle to solve. And it doesn't help that IAB Paul Its, takes Eric off the case, when he finds a personal connection. Valera suspects she might give birth sooner then expected. And Eric and Horatio, might finally walk down the aisle. **_

**-I-**

**Wednesday, 21****st**** Mars, 2008. 07:00**

Eric glanced over at the sleeping Horatio. The two of them had almost been able to back to the way things had always been before Horatio had found Eric had cheated on him, and then the woman Eric had cheated on Horatio with, had turned up at the same store as the couple. She had though Horatio was just a friend, and had started talking to Eric about how good their sex had been. Horatio hadn't said anything, he had been too stunned. Unfortunately the little meeting, made a new rift in the couples relationship.

Horatio pushed Eric away once again. And Eric realized for the first time, just how sensitive his lover really was. The meeting had occurred a month ago. Since then, Horatio and Eric was back at kissing and hugging, but still no sex. Though the meeting wasn't the only excuse that Horatio and Eric hadn't had sex. Horatio had a huge stack of paperwork too, and the team had just wrapped up a big high-profile case, with a dead Navy General. Neither Eric nor Horatio had simply had the energy to engage into more then just a kiss or two. Since the case had closed yesterday, they couple had gone home and just slept. Slept for several hours. Until now, Eric had woken up. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around the read head, burying his nose in his neck. Horatio stirred and opened his eyes, he smiled as he recognized the arms embracing him.

"Good Morning." Horatio smiled.

"Good Morning, H." Eric sighed, he tightened his embrace of Horatio.

Horatio managed to turn around and face Eric. He smiled at him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"I hope we don't have anymore high-profile cases for a while now." Eric sighed.

"So do I." Horatio said.

Eric laid his head against Horatio's chest, and listened to his heartbeat. He loved doing that. And he had noticed that his nieces and nephews did too. Whenever Horatio and Eric was at one of Eric's sister homes, and they stayed their 'til late at night, the kids always asked Horatio read a bed-time story for them, and they always placed their heads on his chest. When asked why, they had answered that they thought Horatio's heartbeat was soothing and calming. Eric had agreed with them of course.

"My heartbeat is soothing and calming, are you sure they didn't mean that it's a kind of sleeping pill for them?" Horatio asked, referring to Eric's nieces and nephews.

"Positive." Eric yawned.

"Liar." Horatio chuckled.

He brought his hands to Eric's waist and started tickling him. Eric squirmed and tried to get away, but Horatio held him in place.

"H, stop. It's tickling!" Eric laughed.

"That's the point!" Horatio grinned, and continued tickling Eric.

Eric finally broke free and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Horatio sat up and jumped towards him, his hands going to his waist, to tickle some more. Eric laughed and started rolling with his body. He rolled so much that eventually… he fell out of the bed. Horatio chuckled and peeked over the edge. Eric grinned at him, then grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of him.

"Gotcha." Eric smirked.

He started tickling Horatio around his stomach. Horatio squirmed and laughed. In all the chaos he accidentally kicked Eric's left thigh hard. Eric groaned and stopped.

"Sorry." Horatio said and gave Eric a hug.

"It's okay." Eric chuckled, "It's all a part of the game."

Horatio grinned and bent down to kiss the hurt part. He glanced up at Eric, as he teased him. Kissing softly on the skin, while running his hands up his thighs. Eric looked down at Horatio. Just as Eric started getting aroused, Horatio stopped and stood up.

"I'll take a shower, while you make breakfast." Horatio grinned and left the room.

Eric sat up. Horatio was teasing him and he knew it. Eric grinned and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**-I-**

Calleigh, who was now 20 weeks pregnant, was awake and already running around in her and Ryan's apartment. She and Ryan had forgot to wash their clothes yesterday, so now Calleigh had barely anything to wear. Ryan would just wear something a bit older, that maybe he had forgotten that he still owned.

"Calleigh, you have a lot of time to apply make-up, find clothes and eat breakfast." Ryan said, as he sat calmly at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast.

"No, time is running away." Calleigh said, as she walked passed the kitchen to the bathroom.

Ryan chuckled. He had suggested that Calleigh would wake up earlier, so that she didn't have to rush. And she had managed to do so... for three days. Before slipping back to her old habits.

"I hope our daughter doesn't end up being like this." Ryan joked.

He and Calleigh were having a little baby girl. Her name would be Riley Sarah Joane. Riley, because they didn't know anyone named that, not among their friends or their families. Sarah was after Ryan's grandmother, and Joane after Calleigh's great aunt.

"Very funny, Ryan." Calleigh said, as she passed the kitchen again, this time towards the bedroom to get dressed.

Ryan finished his breakfast, he put some sandwiches in a bow to Calleigh, since he knew she would eat in the car. Then he went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. By the time he was on his way to the bedroom, Calleigh passed him, this time to fix new make-up.

"Make room! Pregnant lady coming through." She said.

Ryan chuckled and went to the bedroom to get dressed. He finished quickly and then sat in the hallway, waiting for Calleigh to change into some other clothes, when she wasn't satisfied with her top. Calleigh wasn't a fashion-freak, but she did have her days when she couldn't decide what to wear.

"I'm done. Let's go." She smiled, and left the house with her husband.

Ryan drove to the lab, while Calleigh sat next to him, eating her breakfast. Once they arrived at the lab, they bumped into Natalia and Frank.

"Hey you two!" Calleigh smiled and gave them both a hug, "We've been meaning to ask you two, do you want to be godparents to Riley?"

"Of course!" Frank and Natalia said at the same time.

"Good!" Ryan smiled, "How is everything going for you two?"

"Perfect." Natalia grinned.

They four of them talked some more. About work and private stuff. They bumped into IAB Paul Its, who simply nodded at all of them. He didn't like the idea, that Horatio and Eric were dating, that Cal and Ryan were married and that now Frank and Natalia were dating too.

He hated relationships within the PD. Mostly because his wife had been a homicide Dt., in Chicago, where he had lived before. And whenever he had to investigate her colleagues they always ended up arguing. And after a while, they even got divorced. They got into the elevator, and then Frank got off at his floor, while the trio continued up to their floor. The lab. Once outside the elevator they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the very pregnant Valera in the hallway.

"Maxine Valera! What are you doing here?" Calleigh said firmly, becoming a little mother hen.

"What? I'm just visiting my fiancé." Valera smiled innocently.

"You should… fiancé?" Calleigh asked, shocked.

Valera nodded and showed them her ring. Natalia and Calleigh shrieked of joy and asked her how Jason had popped the question.

"He took me to dinner, and then when we got home, he took me out on the deck, and he had set up a sign, that said: _Maxine, will you marry me?_" Valera grinned, "It was so sweet."

"When did he do this?" Ryan asked.

"Yesterday."

"Well, congratulations!" The trio said in unison.

"Thanks you guys!" Valera grinned, "So how is everything? And how is my replacement?"

The trio sighed, they didn't like the replacement. His name was Dylan, and he was a big jerk, who loved doing things in his pace. If anyone ever asked him to put a rush on something, he never did. He just did it even slower, and always blamed the computer or the evidence itself. Only Horatio managed to get Dylan to listen.

"That bad huh?" Valera asked, as Calleigh had just told her what Dylan was like.

"Yeah, I think Horatio might fire him, as soon as he can find another DNA specialist." Natalia said, "Now you shouldn't be here."

"It's three weeks left until I give birth." Valera said, "Though I am quite amazed at how I managed to walk around the lab. I can barely stand on my feet at home. Never have triplets let me tell you that."

Calleigh and Natalia laughed, "Now go home and rest."

Valera chuckled and obeyed. She had too, before Alexx would see. Because if Alexx saw her, she would give Valera the tongue-lashing of her life. Once Valera was gone, Ryan and the girls walked to the break room. There they found Eric and Horatio.

"Hello!" Calleigh smiled, "Everything going okay?"

Both Horatio and Eric nodded, they had food in their mouths. Since they had forgotten to buy food for their fridge at home. So they had to eat at the lab.

"Any new cases so far?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." Horatio said, once he was done chewing, "I have to work on getting my stack of paperwork smaller."

"I have a few ballistic test to do." Calleigh said, "On some robberies that were forgotten while we worked on the Navy General case."

"I have lab reports to write." Natalia said.

Horatio groaned, and Natalia chuckled.

"Sorry H, I have to add more papers to your stack." She chuckled.

Ryan sat down next to Eric, as the girls and Horatio left to do their jobs.

"What do you have left?" Ryan asked.

"Well, some tire marks, from an older case." Eric said, "You?"

"Nothing. No trace. Nada."

"Then help me out. I got twenty different tire marks to match to twenty different cars." Eric said, "Pleeeeease"

Ryan thought for a moment. It wasn't everyday that Eric Delko would beg him to help him.

"Pleeease Ryan." Eric begged, grinning.

"Alright, just because I am a nice guy. I will help ya out." Ryan chuckled.

"Thanks man." Eric said.

**-I-**

**11:00**

Jury member Zed Murdock, looked around in the room he was hanging in. He was sitting on a metal floor. He couldn't see a door or a window. Nothing. It was completely black. After what seemed like hours, the floor suddenly started becoming warmer and warmed. Zed stood up, he felt like he was going to burn his ass up. After a while he realized that it was too warm for him to stand still he had to move around to not burn his feet. He was sweating too, and started banging on the walls.

"Help!" He yelled, "Somebody please help me!"

He couldn't remember how he hag got to this room, or what the last thing he had done was either. He wasn't sure of what day it was, because he didn't know how long he had been here. Now it didn't matter how much Zed moved around, he still burned his feet. And he just kept on sweating more and more. He screamed in pain as his feet burned badly. The longer time went by, when warmer it got. After a while, Zed could no longer stand on his feet, he fell down on the floor and screamed is he burned his back. He could smell his burnt hair and screamed as his back was being toasted. He realized that he would die soon, a painful death. He screamed and tried to move, but it was as if he was burned to the floor. He couldn't move, and screamed as his back just burned even worse.

"Somebody please help me!"

**-I-**

**19:40**

Eric closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch back. He was trying to watch the news, but he was just too tired. He didn't think he had any energy left in his body. Which was strange, since he had been asleep the entire last night. He was too tired to feel Horatio unbuckle his belt and rub him through his underwear. That was until he felt spikes of pleasure run through him and he forced his eyes open. Horatio smirked at him, and kissed his growing arousal. Eric moaned and grabbed a handful of Horatio's hair. Horatio pulled Eric's pants and underwear down, as he took his arousal in his mouth.

"Geez, H!" Eric moaned.

Horatio hummed and rose from the floor, he sat down in Eric's lap and kissed him hard.

"What did that come from?" Eric asked, panting.

"I'm ready to have sex again." Horatio smiled, "But I would prefer if we were in our bed."

Horatio didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him their bedroom. He pushed Eric down on the bed and licked his arousal, before removing his own clothes and joining his lover under the sheets.

Once they couple were done, Horatio watched over Eric as he slept.

"Sweet dreams my love." He whispered as he embraced him tightly.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday 22nd Mars. 2008. 02:30**

This should have been a case for the night shift. Yet, Horatio and his team had been called to a crime scene. That they had never seen before. Horatio was quite annoyed by the fact that he and his team had been woken up to deal with something that hadn't even occurred on their shift. The night shift only had one other case, so why couldn't two from that team take this case? Because Captain James Ryder, wanted the best men and women on this case. The night shift didn't seem to disagree either. They were happy to give away the strange case to the day shift team. Yes, the case was strange. Something nobody had seen before. A man was lying dead on a metal floor in front of the team. The strange thing was that the man had been burnt to death. Yet his whole body wasn't injured. And he had no other injuries except burn marks. They team couldn't figure out how the man had ended up in the room either. There were no doors or windows, no entry way at all. The room itself was in a warehouse. An empty warehouse, that the owner sometimes rented out. When the owner had noticed that someone had closed the room, so that no one could come in. He had called the police, and they had cut down a door.

"I have a feeling that the room ain't going to be the only thing strange about this case." Ryan sighed.

"I agree." Horatio said, "Frank?" He asked as Srgt. Tripp approached the team.

"Victim's name is Zed Murdock. He works as a plumber, but get this." Frank said, "He has also been in the jury on three cases in the last two years."

"So he is a jury member too." Horatio said, "What sort of cases was it?"

"Murder cases, all of them. Last case he was sitting in the jury at, was… Lucas Myron."

"The gangster?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, the gangster." Frank said.

Lucas Myron was a man with no regrets. He had started out as a small thief and then one day he had decided to shoot his employer, and take over the business. Horatio's team hadn't been the one to the investigate all his murders. It had been the night shift. They had almost caught him too, but he managed to escape to L.A. After two weeks he was caught by LAPD.

"Myron's trial ended four months ago, he was sentenced to death." Frank sighed, "He's still alive though."

"So this could be Myron sending someone to finish Murdock off." Natalia suggested.

"No likely." Horatio said, "Lucas Myron is in an isolation cell, after cutting his tongue off."

"Excuse me?" Eric asked.

"He cut his tongue off after the trial, and he was placed in an isolation cell. He refuses to talk, and spends all day waiting for his next meal. Hoping it will be his last meal." Horatio said, "Myron is not involved."

"Maybe his goons are?" Ryan suggested.

"They are either in jail or out of state. When Myron was caught, they fled." Frank said, "So let's just forget about Lucas Myron."

"Alright." Eric said, "So, I guess we should just process like always."

Horatio nodded, and watched as his team went closer to the crime scene and started collecting evidence and taking photos. There wasn't they could do, but they still searched, because they knew that the smallest piece of evidence could solve the whole case.

"You seem more relaxed then ever." Frank commented, when he was alone with Horatio.

"I am." Horatio smiled shyly.

"Everything is sorted out, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Horatio smiled.

"Good. Oh, look alive, here comes mom." Frank grinned as he saw Alexx's van outside the crime scene tape.

Horatio turned around and chuckled. Alexx had started becoming more of a mother hen towards Frank, now that he and Natalia were dating. She was after all the mother of the team, and when two of her babies were dating she had the right to worry and be nosy. She had been the same when Horatio and Eric had started dating, but calmed down as time had passed. Though, she would never fully stop being the mother.

"Hey there boys." She smiled at them as she approached them.

Jason yawned as he followed his mentor. He had figured out early in his practice of becoming an ME, that the curse that followed with the job was late nights work. As a doctor, he had almost always worked during the days.

Jason nodded his greeting towards the older men, as he tried drinking as much coffee as he could.

"Hey, Alexx, how are you?" Horatio asked.

"Fine. Tired, but fine." Alexx smiled, "So, who is the vic?"

"Zed Murdock." Frank said, he then told Alexx everything that he had told the rest of the team.

"Jason, how is Valera? Congrats on the engagement by the way." Horatio smiled, as Frank talked to Alexx.

"Thanks! She's fine." Jason grinned, "Actually, she's starting to get nervous now, about giving birth."

"That's understandable."

"Yeah, I try to keep her calm as much as possible."

"But failing huh?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yeah." Jason chuckled.

"Alright, Jason, show me what you have learned so far." Alexx said as she and Jason walked towards the victim.

"I have to interview the owner of this warehouse." Frank sighed.

Horatio nodded, and walked towards his team.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Eric sighed, "Afraid not."

"Alright, We have to check the rooms next to this one." Horatio said, "Ryan, take the room on the right, Natalia left. Eric you and I, are going to check what's under the room."

Ryan and Natalia went to their directions, as Eric followed Horatio out of the room and stopped by the door.

"Under?" He asked.

Horatio nodded and pointed at the small metal piece that was stuck right under the door frame. Eric bent down and tried to move the metal away. It seemed to be stuck in the floor.

"How thick is this floor?" Eric asked.

Horatio shrugged. He went to the owner as asked, quickly and then came back.

"About 4 feet." He said.

"Well, it's like this metal piece if molded into the floor." Eric sighed, "I can't move it."

The owner and Frank joined the duo.

"Horatio, this is Valentine Johnson, he's the owner." Frank said.

"Mr. Johnson, can you tell me if that metal piece is molded into the floor?" Horatio asked.

"Sure, the repair man did that. He said it was dangerous and that someone could fall in under the room. Apparently there is like a small space under the room." Valentine said.

"What was the repair man's name?" Frank asked.

"Oscar Wilde."

Horatio chuckled, "Oscar Wilde was an author."

"Oh shit, you mean I've been tricked?"

"Well, I think that the repair man did this so that he could kill Mr. Murdock." Horatio said.

"Shit." Valentine sighed, "I don't remember what he looked like. He had a hat on him that shielded most of his face."

"What about his voice?" Frank asked.

"It wasn't unique. It could have been anyone."

"Thank you." Horatio said.

The owner nodded and left.

"So our killer made sure that our victim couldn't get out. And then he used the extra space for something." Horatio said, "Wait a minute, look at the walls."

Eric and Frank took a good look at the wall, on both the outside and inside.

"Metal on the inside, stone on the outside." Eric said, "Why is that?"

"That's what we're going to figure out. Eric, keep on trying to get the metal piece away. I'm going to have to talk to Murdock's family." Horatio said.

The whole team couldn't understand why someone would go through all the trouble of putting metal in an entire room, and then cover up the extra space under the room, just to kill someone. There were so many other, easier ways to kill someone.

**-I-**

**09:15**

Natalia sighed, as a grinning Ryan carried one big piece of metal after the other in to her lab. It was the walls, they had been cut down to smaller pieces, yet they were still big. Natalia had been given, the not so funny assignment, of fingerprinting the metal.

"Why can't Eric do this?" She asked.

"Because he is still at the warehouse, and he has just managed to get into the extra space under the room." Ryan grinned, "Have fun!"

Natalia sighed and stuck her tongue out at Ryan. He simply blew her a kiss, and when he turned around he bumped into Frank.

"I'm only going to say this once dust-monkey. Natalia is taken." Frank said with a serious tone.

"Frank, I'm married." Ryan reminded, showing Frank the ring on his finger.

"It hasn't been able to stop guys before." Frank snorted.

"What is wrong with you? I'm not flirting with Nat." Ryan said.

Frank snorted again and pushed Ryan out of the way and patted him on his back as he walked away. Ryan looked after Frank, and couldn't see that Frank was grinning like a fool. He loved messing around with Ryan. Ryan shook his head, as he went to the morgue, to meet Horatio. The two of them were going to see what Alexx and Jason had found on the victim. As he waited for the elevator to come, he noticed how lab techs were grinning at him. Cooper came to stand next to Ryan, he looked at Ryan's back and chuckled.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Cooper said.

"Cooper." Ryan warned, "Do I have something on my back?"

"A post-it note." Cooper grinned.

"And what does it say?"

"Oh, it says: _My mind if so open- so open that ideas simply pass through it_." Cooper laughed.

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed, "Dammit Frank!"

Cooper laughed, as he ripped the note off from Ryan's back. Ryan grabbed the note, and angrily got into the elevator. Cooper followed him, still laughing. Cooper got off at another floor, as Ryan continued down to the morgue. Horatio raised his eyebrows at him, as he could see that Ryan didn't look happy. Ryan handed him the note.

"Oh." Horatio smiled as he read the note, and tried hard not to laugh.

"Hello boys." Alexx smiled, as an angry Ryan and a smiling Horatio joined her in her morgue.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Horatio started laughing, as he handed her the note.

"It was on my back. From Frank." Ryan muttered.

"Oh, poor baby… Horatio, stop laughing." Alexx glared at the read head.

"Sorry. Ryan, I will help you with your payback." Horatio smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Horatio grinned, "So, Alexx?"

"Right. TOD is yesterday at 11-12, and our jury member/plumber burned to death." Alexx said, "He was not set on fire though."

"You tested for gasoline and such?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, nothing." Alexx sighed, "He must have been standing too, because his feet are badly burned. He was lying on his back when he died. Look at the burn marks." Alexx said.

It was true. Mr. Murdock's back was so badly burned that both Ryan and Horatio felt like throwing up.

"What could have done this?" Ryan asked.

"The metal. If someone heated up the metal, he could have died from it." Jason said.

"Well, that explains the extra space and the metal walls and floor." Horatio said.

"Yeah, somebody burned him from under the floor." Ryan said, "Nasty."

"Did you find any evidence?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing." Jason sighed.

"Alright, thanks." Horatio said.

Horatio and Ryan left the morgue.

**-I-**

**13:30**

Frank whistled as he walked towards his desk. He didn't see the other cops grinning at him, and he didn't see his desk. That's because his desk wasn't were it used to be. Once Frank noticed that, he looked around the homicide area, like a fool.

"Did my desk get legs?" He asked himself, "Ryan." He muttered, once he understood that only one person would have the motive to move his desk.

What Frank didn't know was that it wasn't Ryan who was the culprit in the "desk-napping", it was Horatio. Horatio had moved the desk, from the homicide department, to the lab and all the way to the showers. With all the pens and papers still on it too. Ryan had been sent down to a small store, to by post-it notes. Though the notes wouldn't be used at work, Horatio had another plan, where the notes would come in handy. Ryan wasn't sure what Horatio would use one hundred notes for, but he was pretty sure it would be fun.

Annoyed, Frank arrived at the lab. Natalia walked to her boyfriend, with a confused look.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Me?" Frank asked back.

"Yeah, you must have done something." Natalia said, "Because someone must have had their payback. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here, looking like an idiot."

"Thanks honey. Ryan kidnapped my desk." Frank sighed.

Natalia chuckled. Everyone in the lab, had seen Horatio with the desk, not Ryan.

"Did he?" She asked.

"Nat, you saw him didn't you?" Frank asked.

"No, I saw someone else kidnap your desk."

"Who?"

"I won't say." Natalia grinned, "I might get fired."

"Fired? Only Horatio can fire you." Frank said, then he got it, "Horatio kidnapped my desk?"

Natalia shrugged innocently and went back to printing her metal pieces. Frank grinned and walked towards the read head's office. He knocked on the door and entered. Horatio acted innocent, as Frank grinned at his friend.

"Horatio, we have a new case." Frank said, "A kidnapping."

"Yes, I heard." Horatio sighed, "So sad, how someone would kidnap an innocent victim."

"Yes, and well, I'm following up on some leads, and they have lead me here."

"Frank. You don't really think that I would have anything to do with this?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that you do."

Horatio chuckled, "I give up."

"Good, where is my desk?"

"Where I left it." Horatio smirked.

"And where is that?"

"When you find you, you let me know." Horatio winked, "And Frank… it's called desk-napping."

Frank sighed and shook his head. He decided to check every single room and corner in the lab, in search for his lost desk. During the day, he managed to piss off a lot of techs in his search. Because he entered their lab several times. The last place he looked was the showers. And that's where he found his desk.

Frank sighed and carried his desk down to it's old place. Frank's day didn't get any better. When he and Natalia went home, they were met by one hundred post-it notes, on the walls, the couch, the kitchen table and even in the bed.

"This is Horatio's making." Frank said, "He has a key to my place."

"I think he just helped Ryan." Natalia grinned, "Let's read them."

Every single note had something written on it, such as: _"Brains aren't everything. In fact in your case they're nothing", "I don't think you are a fool, but what's my opinion compared to that of thousands of others"_ and _"You have a face like a Saint - A Saint Bernard"._

Natalia and Frank both laughed at all the different notes. And together they planned their revenge on Horatio and Ryan.

**-I-**

**20:00**

Horatio shook Eric gently. Eric had fallen asleep on the couch, and he was on top of Horatio.

"Eric." He smiled, "Wake up!"

Eric stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down at the grinning face of Horatio Caine.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Good morning? More like, Good night." Horatio chuckled, "Eric, I've been thinking."

"About another evil plan against Frank?"

Horatio grinned at Eric.

"I know all about it." Eric said.

"Okay, well, no, it wasn't about that." Horatio smiled, "Remember I proposed to you on Christmas Eve?"

Eric grinned, "How can I forget?"

"Well, I think we should start planning our wedding." Horatio smiled.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

He and Horatio had just got back to the way things used to be, he wanted to be sure that Horatio wasn't rushing on things.

"Absolutely. Eric, I want to marry you." Horatio smiled.

"Well, I want to marry you too."

"Exactly, so why wait?" Horatio grinned.

"Alright, let's start planning." Eric said, sitting up and walking towards the computer.

"You want it in a church or maybe outside here at our place?" Eric asked.

"Eric Delko, calm down. Let's start planning tomorrow. Now I want you, naked and hard in our bed." Horatio grinned.

Eric laughed, and walked towards the bedroom.

"See, he knows not to disobey me." Horatio grinned at his and Eric's two dogs, Waldo and Rascall.

The dogs still disobeyed Eric and Horatio sometimes.

"He knows I'm the boss." Horatio said and patted the dogs.

"H! Forget about the dogs." Eric called from the bedroom.

"So impatient." Horatio grinned and joined his lover in their bed.

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just realized that I spelled March wrong on the last two chapters? It is March right, not mars? lol!**

**-I-**

**Friday 23rd March. 2008. 07:30**

Horatio stood in the kitchen. He was on the phone with Ryan, talking about their next prank on Frank. The prank-war had started out with just Frank and Ryan, then Horatio had decided to join in yesterday, and be on Ryan's team. Both Horatio and Ryan were pretty sure that Frank would get Natalia to join too. And pretty soon, Eric and Calleigh would join too. And maybe even Alexx. Hell, the whole lab! That would be a lot of fun!

"What did you say? Flour and Syrup?" Horatio asked, "Why?"

_"He used it on me once."_ Ryan said on the other end of the phone.

"Alright. I know exactly when we can use it." Horatio grinned, "I will tell you about it at work."

_"Sounds good. What more?"_ Ryan asked.

"Umm, maybe some whip cream." Horatio said.

_"Alright, and when would we use that?"_

"Um, let me think about that. But buy a balloon too, I think I have something that might work." Horatio grinned.

_"I will. See ya at work, H."_

"Bye." Horatio said and hung up.

God, he loved messing with Frank. He couldn't wait to see what Frank thought about the post-it notes. He was sure Frank must have had a great time last night, cleaning it all up. At least Ryan and Horatio had had fun, putting them in the house. Horatio jumped as two arms embraced him from behind.

"What have you planned now, and with whom?" Eric asked, sleepily.

"Are you listening on my conversations?" Horatio asked, trying to sound angry.

"I couldn't help it. So answer my question?"

"Ryan and I are planning a few pranks on Frank."

"I thought the war was only between him and Frank." Eric said, "How did you get dragged into it?"

"I jumped in on my own free will. I was helping Ryan with his pranks yesterday, and well, since then I haven't be able to leave." Horatio grinned, "It's fun. You want to join us?"

"Maybe if I see that you and Ryan will need some real help." Eric smirked.

"Then why would we ask you for help?" Horatio joked, he loved teasing Eric.

Eric chuckled. Horatio turned around and kissed him hard. Eric pressed against him, and just as both men started getting aroused, Horatio pulled free and walked towards the bathroom to shower.

"H!" Eric groaned, "Stop teasing."

He heard Horatio laugh as he looked the bathroom door. Eric started making breakfast. He knew Horatio teased him, so that Eric would be so annoyed by the end of the day, that they wouldn't make it inside the house.

Eric glanced outside the kitchen window and almost laughed to death as he saw Horatio's car.

"Oh boy. This is going to be fun." He said to himself.

It seemed as if Frank had gotten his revenge during the night. Horatio joined his lover in the kitchen. They ate and talked about everything. Eric couldn't wait to see Horatio's reaction. While Horatio waited for Eric in the hallway, Eric got dressed and got his video camera. He had to record what was coming.

"Ready?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded and grinned widely. Horatio just shook his head at him. Once Horatio opened the door, his jaw fell down on the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Eric laughed while he video taped the whole thing.

"What the hell happened to my car!" Horatio exclaimed, as he walked, shocked towards it.

The hummer, was covered with Saran Wrap. Every inch of it! And Eric guessed that whoever had done, which was without a doubt Frank, had used a hairdryer to make the wrap tighten around the car. Horatio walked around the car, with his mouth still hanging open.

"It's even under the car!" He exclaimed.

Eric was sitting on the ground, laughing. Horatio glared at him.

"Call a cab, you clown." He muttered as he tried getting the wrap off.

He didn't know where the wrap ended or started.

"How did he get all of this saran wrap?" Horatio asked, as Eric called for a cab.

**-I-**

**08:15**

Valera had never known that going into labor would be so painful. She was pacing around in the living room, rubbing her stomach as another contraction hit her. She panted and sat down on the couch. She had been pacing for over thirty minutes. At first, when she woke up, she had thought that it was just a stomach ache, but then she had quickly realized that it was contractions.

"Jason!" She called.

A sleepy Jason walked to the living room. He became more awake as he saw Valera sitting on the couch, panting.

"Honey, you should have woken me up sooner." He said, as he sat down next to his fiancé.

Valera nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We have to go to the hospital." Jason said.

"I'm three weeks too early." Valera panted.

She suddenly was very scared of giving birth. She hated hospitals, and all sorts of dangerous scenarios played out in her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as Jason made it clear that she was about to give birth and she couldn't do it at home. Crying she stood up and walked, slowly out to the car. Jason called Alexx and told her what was going on. She was going to inform everybody else.

"Jason, this really hurts." Valera groaned in the car.

"I know honey. I know." Jason said.

He wished there was something he could do, to make the pain go away. But he couldn't. He had never seen Valera so scared either. Yet, both of them were happy too. They would be parents soon!

Once at the hospital, Valera was placed on a gurney and rolled into a small room. A doctor would soon come and check on her. Now Valera started becoming pissed instead of scared. She grabbed Jason's hand as another contraction hit.

"SOB! I swear to God Jason, you will never sleep with me again!" She growled.

Jason just nodded, he knew she was only saying that because of the situation she was in. He tried not to scream as Valera almost crushed his hand. A female doctor came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Nadia Simmons. I'm here to help you through this, Ms. Valera." Nadia smiled gently.

Valera nodded her greeting as she got another contraction. Nadia proceeded to see if Valera was dilated enough.

"Ms. Valera…."

"Just Maxine or Valera." Valera said.

"Okay, Valera, I'm afraid you can't give birth just yet, you're not dilated enough." Nadia said.

"Shit!" Valera groaned, "Okay. When will I be then?"

"It can take minutes or hours." Nadia said, "I will check every hour."

"Maybe you want a c-section Val?" Jason asked.

Valera shook her head. She had dreamt her whole life about giving birth this way. She wasn't going to allow herself to have a c-section, unless it was important for the babies.

"I will come back, to take your blood pressure in just a few seconds." Nadia said and excused herself.

Valera panted and closed her eyes. Jason gently ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down. He had actually seen a woman give birth before, when he was a medical student, and he had been forced to help. Though, he wasn't sure how much help he had been, all he had done was to pass the baby from the midwife to a nurse.

This time it was all different of course. Now he was the father of the babies.

"Jason, after this. We aren't going to discuss having kids for a long, long, long, long time." Valera panted.

"Sounds good honey." Jason said.

Three small babies would be enough for the two of them for a while now. Maybe in five years or so, they could have another child.

"Oh, shit!" Valera groaned, "Men and their penises."

"Women." Jason joked.

"Don't you try to blame this on me. This is all you Mister!" Valera growled and glared at Jason.

Jason gave Valera a kiss, and nodded in agreement. He didn't want to upset her.

"Have you called my parents? And your parents?" Valera asked.

"No, you want me to do it now?"

"Wait." Valera said, as she got another contraction, "Yeah, go now." She panted.

**-I-**

**11:00**

By now everybody knew that Valera was at the hospital. She still wasn't dilated enough. So she still hadn't given birth. The team was in the layout room, going over the case.

"Alright, so we know that our murderer faked being a repair man." Horatio said, "And he put metal in an entire room, just to roast Zed Murdock to death."

"And the extra space under the room, is where the fire was." Eric said, "I found wood and coal."

"He actually used a bonfire?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah. Now that piece of metal that was under the door frame, and that I had a hard time removing, I think he molded it into the floor to keep the smoke and fire under control." Eric said.

"So that no one would notice what he was doing." Frank said, "How long does it take to roast someone to death?"

"Minutes." Alexx said, "He died a painful death, in a matter of minutes."

"Wouldn't the metal have got warmer and warmer all the time?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, well, it always take some time before it heats up, and eventually it reaches it's peak and that's when Murdock died." Calleigh said.

"Fingerprints, Natalia?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing." She sighed, "Not one damn print."

"Alright. Ryan and Calleigh, track down any major companies that recently sold a big amount of metal." Horatio said, "Um, Eric and Natalia, start looking back at the cases Murdock was in the jury of, maybe someone wanted revenge."

"I will have another talk with the family." Frank said.

"Alright. I will see if I can find any similar cases in the US." Horatio said.

Everybody got to work. Horatio stopped Ryan from leaving the room. He told him what Frank had done to his hummer.

"He did the same to me." Ryan chuckled, "What is our payback?"

"Get a bucket, the flour and the syrup." Horatio said, "Meet me in the locker room in ten minutes."

Ryan grinned and nodded. Horatio had en mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

**-I-**

**11:30**

"On all the cases that Zed Murdock was in the jury of, all three murderers were convicted." Natalia sighed.

She and Eric were looking at what Zed had done in a court room. So far, all he had done, was to send three murderers to jail, together with 14 other people.

"Alright, we now that Lucas Myron is innocent. The first murderer, killed himself two years ago, and the second one is still in jail." Eric said, "And he is a mute."

"That doesn't rule him out."

"Wait a minute… he is in a Columbian Jail."

"Why?"

Eric read the file he was holding, "Because he murdered three people there and then fled here, murderer two women. When he was convicted it was decided that he should be sent back to Columbia."

"And you don't think he sent someone to kill Zed Murdock?" Natalia asked.

"Why would he? And by the way, to do it, you have to know the names of the jury members."

Natalia sighed, "Alright."

"Zed Murdock was not a criminal, and the three people who would have a motive, are not likely to have killed him." Eric said, "So who did?"

"What about other trials? Maybe he was in others trial in another state." Natalia suggested.

"Frank didn't get any information about that. Murdock has lived here his whole life."

"Okay, family members then." Natalia said, "Someone who is pissed at Zed for putting his brother or father in jail."

"Maybe, which also means that every other jury member in that specific case are targeted as victims." Eric said.

His phone rang and he answered. He sighed as Frank told him, that they had another crime scene.

**-I-**

**12:10**

"Meet Kimberly Hill, a jury member and now a victim." Frank said, as he introduced Eric and Natalia to the latest victim.

The victim was lying in a coffin. The door to the coffin was bloody, which meant that Kimberly had tried scratching her way you. Which of course, also meant that she was alive when she had been buried.

The victim had been found in the woods, by two boys playing. They had tripped over the edge of the coffin and then called the police. Alexx was already looking at the victim, Ryan had already started processing.

"No shoeprints. No tire marks. How did the killer get the coffin and the body here?" Ryan asked.

"It rained last night." Horatio said, "All shoeprints and tire marks have been washed away."

"Ms. Hill is 36 years old, all she does is being a jury member." Frank said, "She was reported missing 14 hours ago."

"Family?" Horatio asked.

"She has a three-year-old son, and a sister." Frank sighed.

"Okay, Natalia go back to the lab and check if Mr. Murdock and Ms. Hill have a connection." Horatio said, then looked and Ryan and Eric, "You two know what to do."

Horatio then knelt down by Alexx and the body.

"TOD is 10 hours ago, she died because of lack of air." Alexx sighed.

Horatio nodded. Their killer really seemed to like to torture his victims. He maybe even tried making it seem like different killers by his different methods of killing, but the unusual methods is what made him stand out in the crowd.

"Frank, thanks for what you did to my car today." Horatio grinned.

"Something happened to your car?" Frank asked, acting innocent.

Horatio just chuckled. Frank grinned. It had taken him over three hours to cover the hummer with all the saran wrap. It had been Natalia's idea to use the hairdryer.

**-I-**

**15:00**

Horatio smirked evilly as he sneaked closer and closer to Frank. This would sure teach the Texan, never to sleep at the job again. Horatio held a bucket of flour and syrup mixed together in his hands. He knew this was perfect for Frank, since he always slept with his mouth open. The other homicide Dt., grinned as the Lt. carefully stopped next to Frank's head. Frank snored. Horatio lifted the bucket over Frank's face. And then quickly poured the goo-stuff over his face. Then Horatio ran out of there like a speeding bullet, while Frank sat up and coughed.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed and tried spitting the syrup and flour out of his mouth.

"You are supposed to warn me, when the carrot top approaches." Frank said to his colleagues.

They mumbled sorry and promised to do it next time, Frank knew they were lying. They enjoyed the war too much, to warn him. Frank growled and walked towards the locker room. Ryan had just set up the second prank in the locker room, and almost been seen by Frank as he ran out of there. Frank spit and tried getting all of the goo off of him. He walked towards his locker and opened the door. Only to hear a loud bang and get whip cream right in his face. He could hear, Ryan and Horatio laughing their butts off, from outside the room.

Frank picked up small pieces of a balloon.

"You guys are dead!" He yelled.

He got undressed and went to the showers. He thought that nothing more could happen to him today. But he was wrong. Horatio sneaked inside the locker room as soon as he heard the showers running. With a scissor he took Frank's extra pair of trousers, and cut a hole in back, right where the buttocks were supposed to be. Then he sneaked out again, and ran with Ryan to the lab. Every grown man sometimes need to act like a small child.

Frank finished his shower and went to his locker to get dressed. He put on his extra underwear, they were read with a big laughing Santa Claus on the back, he knew it wasn't Christmas, but it had been a gift from his sister, and well, they worked fine as extra pair. Then he put his extra trousers on and a shirt. Then he walked back to his desk. He thought everyone was just laughing at him, because of the previous prank with the syrup and flour. He had no idea that he was walking around with a big hole at his butt. Frank should have known, that once Horatio got involved in the war, the pranks would escalate into worse and worse every time.

**-I-**

Valera panted as she grabbed Jason's hand, and another contraction hit. She had been at the hospital for several hours, and really wanted to give birth now.

"Are you tired honey?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm just peachy." Valera said sarcastically.

Jason smiled at her. He gave her a hug and Valera held on to him for a long time.

"What about hungry then?" He asked, as they parted.

"Nope." Valera sighed.

Nadia entered the room and asked Valera how she was feeling.

"Fine." Valera sighed.

"Well, let's see if you are ready to have these babies now." Nadia smiled.

"I've been ready for nine months." Valera panted.

Nadia checked to see if Valera was dilated enough. Valera got another contraction and groaned.

Jason ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well, Valera, it seems as if you are ready to give birth now." Nadia smiled.

"What?" Jason and Valera asked at the same time.

They had gotten used to hear that Valera wasn't ready, so it was a surprise for them to hear that she now was ready.

"Your body is ready." Nadia smiled.

Valera nodded. As nurses joined everybody in the room, she started getting nervous again. She started crying as Nadia lifted her legs up, and told her to push at the next contraction.

"I can't." Valera cried.

Jason kissed her, "Yes you can honey." He said.

Nadia came up to Valera's side and grabbed her hand.

"Look at me Valera." She said gently, "You can do this, I know that it hurts. But it will be over soon."

"I'm scared." Valera said.

"I know. But we will be here with you all the way." Nadia smiled, and patted Valera's shoulder.

Valera nodded. Nadia went back down and reminded Valera to push at the next contraction.

"I love you Jason." Valera cried.

"I love you too honey." Jason smiled.

Valera groaned and screamed as she got another contraction.

**TBC…**

**AN: The prank about the saran wrap was an idea from Goma-Ryu! Thanks for that! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday 23****rd**** March. 2008. 15:05**

Valera groaned and screamed as she got another contraction. Now she understood why her parents never gave her any brothers or sisters. Jason winced as she crushed his right hand.

"I'm going to kill you Jason." Valera growled.

Jason gave Valera a kiss on the cheek, which resulted in that she slapped him across the face. He was shocked, but gave her a smile. Jason knew she didn't mean to be evil against him.

"Alright, Valera, almost there now." Nadia said.

Valera nodded and took a deep breath, before pushing once again.

"I can see the head!" Nadia said.

Valera felt tears roll down her cheeks, both from the pain and the happiness. She panted, and then pushed again. She and Jason both stared at each other, as they heard the cries of their first baby! They had waited for almost nine months for this moment, and now they were here. And their first child had just been born!

"It's a boy!" Nadia smiled.

"It's Caleb." Jason smiled at Valera.

Valera started laughing and nodded. She had a little Caleb, together with the best man on earth! She then groaned as she got yet another contraction. She had almost forgotten that she had two more babies. Jason had wanted to cut the umbilical cord, but Nadia had already given Caleb to two nurses to he could get cleaned up. Things were a little hectic, since there were still two more babies to push out.

"Alright, Valera, start pushing." Nadia said.

"Jason, you know I… argh! Love you, but… I'm never having sex with you again." Valera groaned, and screamed as she pushed.

"I love you too honey." Jason smiled.

He sure knew how to get Valera to have sex with him again. He had his little tricks.

"Argh!" Valera groaned.

"Good job, Valera, one more time." Nadia said.

Valera panted, and waited for another contraction. She was so tired now, and wanted to sleep. Jason gently caressed her cheek. Valera was sweating and panting.

"Once more, Valera." Nadia said.

Valera nodded weakly, and screamed as she got another contraction. Baby cries once again filled the room.

"Another boy!" Nadia grinned.

"And that would be Callum." Jason chuckled and gave Valera a kiss.

Caleb and Callum were both screaming like crazy.

"Okay, daddy, do you want to cut the umbilical cord on your last baby?" Nadia asked.

Jason nodded, it was all he could do at the moment. He looked towards the nurses, who were tending to his sons. His sons! He was a father of two, soon three! But the best part, was just the father part! He didn't care how many kids he had or what gender they had. As long as he could call himself a father, he was happy!

"I can't do it." Valera panted, "I'm too tired."

Jason gave Valera another kiss. He wished he could have switched places with her, at least for the last baby. He saw the pain that she was in, and how tired she was. Valera was crying. She wanted to get out of the situation she was in and just take a look at her babies.

"Only one baby left, Valera." Nadia said softly, "You can do it."

Valera shook her head. She couldn't. As much as she would love to hold all three babies, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to push again.

"I will push, only if I get a long vacation after this." Valera panted.

"Of course you will!" Jason smiled.

Valera nodded, and prepared herself to push again. Another contraction came, and she screamed and pushed as much as she could. It seemed to do the trick, because a third baby cry filled the room.

"A little girl!" Nadia smiled.

It was with tears rolling down his cheeks, that Jason cut the umbilical cord, and first laid eyes on his daughter.

"Hi, Jan." He smiled.

The baby stopped crying and looked at her father with big eyes. She was then given to the nurses to be cleaned up. Jason sat down by his tired fiancé. Valera looked at him, as she panted.

"Two boys and a girl." Jason grinned, "Caleb, Callum and Jan."

"Wonderful." Valera smiled, weakly.

The nurses soon brought the three babies to the mother and father. They were beautiful!

"Hey, there little guys." Valera grinned and cried.

This time it was all happy tears.

"And hi there my little girl." She said to her daughter.

"They are so small." Jason smiled.

"Well, they are three weeks too early, and it's not unusual that the babies are quite small when it's two or more." Nadia smiled.

The boys started crying, but their sisters stayed quite as she laid in the father's arms. Then the babies were once again taken away by the nurses, so that they could find out their weight and height.

"Call the team, and our parents." Valera smiled, then yawned.

"I will, and in the mean time, sleep honey." Jason grinned.

It was with shaky legs that he walked out in the hallway and sat down. A big grin on his all the time. He picked up his phone and called everyone he could think of. And the never got tired of the happy voices on the other end, and everyone saying congratulations.

**-I-**

**16:30**

The whole team were in the morgue, looking down at the latest victim. Everybody were happy that their big family, had just got bigger with three babies. Horatio didn't know it yet, but he would be asked to be the triplets godfather, and Calleigh the godmother. Everyone had big smiles on their faces, even though they did have a dead woman right in front of them. Horatio and Ryan though, tried to contain their laughter as Frank walked in. He thought they laughed at the prank with the flour and syrup. Because he still hadn't discovered the hole in his trousers.

"Alright." Alexx said, looking confused at Horatio and Ryan, "Ms. Hill had red fibers in her hair." She said and handed a plastic bag with four red fibers to Calleigh.

"And I dusted the coffin for prints, and got one fingerprint." Eric said, "And it matches Jill Myers."

"The funeral director?" Natalia asked.

Eric nodded. Jill Meyers, was probably the biggest and only quite famous funeral director in Miami. Why? Nobody knew, they just knew about her. She had her own church, and a team of four guys who built coffins. And well, she was the director of it all.

"Well…" Horatio said, giggling, "We'll have to talk to her… then."

Everybody, except Ryan, raised their eyebrows in confusion at Horatio. Ryan was red in his face, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Horatio patted his shoulder.

"Oh come on! It's not funny anymore." Frank sighed.

"What is?" Calleigh asked.

"They poured syrup and flour in my mouth and then put a balloon with whip cream in it in my locker. It exploded in my face." Frank said.

Horatio and Ryan burst out laughing first, but were soon joined by the others. Only Frank stood there, quite.

"Alright, alright. Stop laughing." Frank growled.

"That's not what we're thinking off." Ryan giggled, "We're thinking of our third prank on you today."

Horatio nodded in agreement. Frank looked confused.

"Anyway, Ryan can you please start looking too see if there is any chance that you can find information about roasting someone to death on the internet." Horatio grinned, "Calleigh have you found any big companies who has sold big amounts of Metal?"

"Nope, not in Florida." Calleigh sighed.

"Alright, check the whole US, maybe see if you can find out where the metal was sent too." Horatio said, "Eric and Natalia find a connection between Ms. Hill and Mr. Murdock."

"I will talk to Ms. Hill's family." Frank said and turned around to leave the morgue.

That's when everybody saw his underwear and the hole in his trousers. Everyone burst out laughing. Frank turned around and glared at them.

"What is it?" He asked.

Natalia, felt that she had to save her boyfriend from any further humiliation. She pointed at his trousers.

"The back." She laughed.

Frank felt with his hands on his butt, and gasped as he felt hole. He knew it could only had been made a hole there when he was in the shower. Which meant he had been walking around like a fool in the PD, showing his underwear to everyone! Frank glared at Horatio and Ryan.

"Run!" Ryan said and ran out of the morgue with Horatio close behind.

"That's evil of you!" Frank yelled, "No more mister nice."

Everybody calmed down, "Alright, Frank go home and change your clothes." Natalia said.

"And then I will have my revenge." Frank said, "Stupid red-head." He muttered and left.

**-I-**

**18:15**

Eric sighed and entered Horatio's office. He and Horatio were about to go home and have some dinner, then visit Valera at the hospital. Horatio looked up at Eric and grinned.

"I know, dinner and then baby visit." Horatio smiled and stood up to leave.

"Exactly." Eric smiled.

Together the two men left the office and walked towards the reception area. They noticed the big crowd standing in front of the receptionist desk. And they all started giggling when Horatio and Eric arrived.

"What?" Horatio asked, as they all looked at him.

"Frank got his revenge." Cooper grinned.

Horatio paled and walked to the receptionist desk. He gaped at the picture in front of him. It was of him, with chicken pox! Everybody laughed at his reaction. Horatio knew that Eric had given Frank a picture of him with chicken pox, and Frank had obviously made a huge copy of the picture and put it in the lab. For everybody to see!

Eric giggled and dragged Horatio towards the elevator. Horatio was still gaping. Before the entered the elevator, Horatio ran back to the desk and picked the picture up. He was not going to let the more people see the picture. It was enough that all his CSI's and lab techs already had.

Once in the elevator, with the picture. Horatio tried hard, at hiding it. Once they started walking towards the parking lot, officers became very curious as to why their Lt. was hiding a picture, of a red-head.

"Drive." Horatio said, once he and Eric were inside the hummer.

The drive home was quiet. Horatio ad trying to come up with his revenge. And he didn't really have any ideas. He had to call Ryan later.

**-I-**

**20:00**

Horatio looked down at the boy in his arms. One of his godchildren. He was honored to be the godfather of the triplets. Callum was asleep, he had closed his eyes as soon as he had been put in Horatio's arms. Eric was holding Jan, and Valera was holding Caleb.

"They are cute." Horatio said, "And they will be a handful, I'm sure."

"Ugh, don't remind me of what I will have to deal with for several years." Valera grinned.

Horatio chuckled. Eric looked over the red-head. He sometimes wondered if Horatio wouldn't miss the chance to have babies. Though, it was probably Horatio who was more worried that Eric would leave him for a woman, to have babies. Horatio would be such a great dad. And so would Eric. And Eric really wanted to have a child. But it would have to be a child together with Horatio. He wouldn't want to leave him, just to have a child. He couldn't do that.

"By the way, we are planning our wedding. Or trying to get the time to plan it anyway." Horatio smiled.

"Aww, Am I invited?" Valera asked.

Horatio seemed to think for a second. That's when Eric really saw the relationship between Valera and Horatio. She was like an uncle to her, of course, Horatio was either like a father or an uncle to a lot of people. But Valera and Horatio shared a close bond with each other. A bond that Eric hadn't really seen before. Valera was in a way, Horatio's little girl. He had once called her that. Calleigh was Horatio's big girl, and Natalia his middle one. He always called them his three girls, and Alexx, was one of his best friends, and everybody's mother hen.

"Of course you are." Horatio grinned after a while.

Valera smiled, "I knew it."

Horatio chuckled. Callum woke up and demanded his mother's attention. Valera and Horatio switched babies.

"Hello, Caleb." Horatio smiled, as he was handed Caleb.

"CJC." Eric said. Thinking about the babie's first letters in their names.

"Yeah, though actually CCJ." Jason smiled.

Horatio and Eric stayed for another thirty minutes, before driving home. They weren't even home, before Eric started kissing Horatio's neck. Horatio moaned and almost forgot that he was driving.

"I've always wanted to tease you when you drive." Eric grinned, and rubbed Horatio's growing arousal with his hand.

He knew he was driving the red-head nuts, but Horatio's couldn't do a thing, since he was driving.

"Oh, Eric." Horatio moaned.

Eric undid Horatio's belt buckle and pulled the zipper down.

"Stay on the road H." Eric grinned.

Horatio chuckled. Eric started sucking on Horatio's arousal. Horatio moaned and barely managed to keep his eyes on the road ahead.

"Holy shit." He moaned.

Horatio cursed as his phone rang. He answered it, panting.

"Caine." He said, "What?… No, I'm fine. Running? Um, yes, exactly." Horatio said, barely being able to concentrate on the conversation he was having, "What? Say that again please." Horatio tapped Eric on his shoulder, and have him a serious look, "Dead? Where?… okay, not bring him, why? Paul, he is a…"

Horatio growled as he closed his phone. Paul Its had just hung up on him. The man was even worse than Stetler.

"What?" Eric asked.

"That was IAB Paul Its. Apparently, another jury member had been found dead." Horatio sighed.

"And?"

"And, you're not allowed to come with me."

"What? Why?" Eric asked, becoming angry.

"Because the jury member who is dead, is a life long friend of yours." Horatio said, sadly, "Michelle Epps."

**---**

**The babies!**

**Caleb Trevor Valera.**

**Born: **23rd March, 15:06

**W: **7 pounds.

**H: **19 inches.

**Callum Leroy Valera.**

**Born: **23rd March, 15:08

**W: **7 pounds.

**H: **20 inches.

**Jan Patricia Valera.**

**Born: **23rd March, 15:11

**W: **6.5 pounds.

**H: **19 inches.

**---**

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! Oh, and I have a little poll on my profile, please vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday 24th March. 08:30**

Horatio sighed as he sat down next to Eric in the break room. His lover was not happy about being pulled off the case. IAB Paul, hade managed to persuade the Captain that Eric was too personally involved to work with the case. The Captain had agreed that Eric had to work with something else. Horatio had of course, done everything he could think of to change the Captain's mind. But it didn't work.

"How are you holding up, Eric?" Horatio asked softly.

"I think I need a vacation, H."

"Okay, are you sure?"

Eric nodded. He was pissed, and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on other cases when his friend was dead and he couldn't help bring the killer to justice. And he felt as of all his energy was spent. He didn't know why, it had just happened. He leaned into Horatio's warm embrace.

"How did she die?" He asked.

Horatio hesitated for a minute. He had just been down in the morgue to hear what Alexx had on Michelle Epps, the victim. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Eric how his friend had died. Such a painful death. Slow death.

"Mincing." Horatio said.

Eric lifted his head up, and looked confused at the red head.

"You may have heard of at The Death Of A Thousand Cuts."

Eric looked shocked. He couldn't imagine Michelle going through that torture.

"Why would somebody do that?" He asked.

"That is we are trying to figure out. Natalia told me she found a connection between our three victims. I'm supposed to meet everyone in the layout room in five minutes." Horatio said.

"Give me five minutes alone with the bastard who did this, when you find him." Eric growled.

Horatio shook his head. Eric would get no minutes alone with the killer. Everyone in the team had heard family to a victim say it so many times. And usually they realized after a while, that beating their loved one's killer, would make no difference. It didn't ease their pain. Eric gave Horatio a kiss, before standing up to go home.

"I guess, I can spend all day, teaching Waldo and Rascall some more tricks." Eric said.

"Or rules." Horatio suggested.

"Both of them."

Horatio gave Eric a small smile, before watching him leave. Then he went to the layout room, where the rest of his team was.

"Alright. Talk to me people." Horatio said.

"I found out that all three victims were in the same jury in a big case, six months ago." Natalia said, "Two men were being charged with murder on two sisters. One of the men were sentenced to 27 years in prison, and the other one was set free."

"We need to find the man who was set free." Horatio said, "And talk to his partner. And who worked with that case?"

"Night shift." Natalia said.

"Find the whole case file and a file on what happened in court." Horatio said, "Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I didn't find any companies in the US, who has recently sold a large amount of metal to Florida. I think maybe our killer purchased it from another country." Calleigh said.

"Keep on checking for that please." Horatio said, "Ryan?"

"Yeah, let me show you all what I found on the internet on my computer." Ryan said.

Everyone looked at his computer screen. They saw an internet site, with information about how old Chinese and Romans killed people. Ancient executions.

"Here's burying someone alive, roasting someone to death, and our latest one, the thousand cuts." Ryan said, "I mean, there are tons of ways here. And they all seem to get sicker and sicker they more you read."

"He picked them randomly." Horatio said, "See, our three execution methods are not written after one another, burying someone alive is number three on the list."

"And then roasting someone to death is number 7, and the thousands cuts is number 2." Frank sighed, "So we're not likely to find a pattern."

"Afraid not." Horatio said, "Alright. Ryan… check all the comments, see if anyone left anything… strange."

Ryan nodded and scrolled down the page. There were over 2000 comments. He sighed. He would have to spend a long time in front of the computer. Natalia and Calleigh left, to do what they had been told to do.

**-I-**

**12:00**

Joseph chuckled as he watched Eric snore loudly on the couch. He had used his extra key to enter Eric and Horatio's home. The dogs, were lying on the living room floor, completely spent. Whatever Eric had done, it had mad all three of them very tired. Joseph decided to let Eric sleep for a while longer, while he started making some lunch. He didn't really know how to comfort his son. He had never met Michelle Epps, but Eric had mentioned her sometimes. Apparently they had known each other since kinder garden. Joseph looked inside the fridge and freezer. And sighed. Typically two men, who work way too many hours. They have almost no food at home.

"But they do have plenty of dog food." Joseph muttered to himself, as he saw the dog food next to the fridge.

The only thing Joseph did find was four sandwiches and butter. Nothing else. Sighing he threw all of it away, and walked back to the living room. He woke Eric up.

"Get up, we need to do some grocery shopping." Joseph said.

He knew that Eric needed to do something when he was mourning. Otherwise he could go crazy. Eric groaned and sat up. Yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'll drive." Joseph said, as he walked to the front door.

Eric followed sleepily.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me." Eric said, once he was in the car with his father.

"Well, Horatio called me and told me what happened. I wanted to see how you were doing." Joseph said, "And I know you have to keep yourself occupied, so going shopping is not a bad idea."

"Yeah, but it's grocery shopping." Eric whined.

"So?"

"So, it's not fun."

"This explains why there is no food in your fridge or freezer. Does Horatio feel the same way about shopping food?" Joseph asked.

"Yep." Eric said.

Once inside a big grocery store. Eric dragged his feet, as he walked with his father to every single shelf.

"You know, I can make dinner tonight. You, me and Horatio could have a nice dinner and a good time." Joseph suggested.

Eric just nodded. Too tired to do anything else. He had no idea, that he could get so tired from playing with the dogs. It was either that, or the fact that he and Horatio had way too much sex late at night.

"Spice." Joseph said, and picked it down from a shelf, "Salad."

"Chocolate." Eric said, mimicking his father, as he saw the chocolate candy.

"When did you start liking chocolate?" Joseph asked.

"When I started dating H."

"What do you use it to?" Joseph grinned.

"Eating." Eric said, he didn't mention that they usually ate it off each other.

Joseph grinned and continued picking down the necessary things for his dinner and food that he knew the boys would need over the coming days. Eric followed him like a good boy, not complaining more the absolutely necessary. He sighed every time his father had to think for several minutes, about which spice or which meat that seemed best.

"What are you making tonight then?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea. I'm thinking about coming up with something completely new." Joseph smiled.

"That sounds dangerous."

Joseph just chuckled. He knew his way around the kitchen. Of course, things could still go terribly wrong tonight.

"We'll let Horatio taste first." Joseph grinned.

Like, Frank, Joseph enjoyed messing around with the red head. It was one of the few times that Horatio relaxed and had fun. At least that Joseph knew of. He knew Horatio had had a bad childhood, and most of his adult years hadn't been completely easy either.

"All done?" Joseph asked.

"You're asking me? You're the one who choose what to buy." Eric said.

"Good point."

Joseph and Eric paid for their groceries and then went back to Eric and Horatio's home.

**-I-**

**13:40**

Ryan was asleep in the lab. Frank saw his perfect opportunity to have his prank on him. Frank carried a bag of dirt with him. He new that little OCD-boy would have to take a shower if he got dirty, and that's exactly what Frank wanted him to do. He quickly emptied the dirt on Ryan, who woke up and yelled.

"Frank!"

Frank giggled and ran away. He hid behind a corner and saw a very angry and dirty Ryan walk towards the shower. Ryan got undressed and walked to the first shower. The shower where all the shampoo was gathered. Frank knew that there was only two shampoo bottles, and just to be on the safe side he had put color for hair dye in both of them. When Ryan showered, he would color his hair in neon pink!

Frank just hoped that no one else used the shampoo until he got the chance to buy new ones. The color would be washed out in a couple of days, so Ryan really had nothing to worry about. Ryan muttered under his breath as he started washing his hair. Frank waited outside the locker room.

On the same time, Horatio was sneaking out on the parking lot, with a lot of ketchup and five chicken legs. He sneaked towards Frank car, and started pouring the ketchup on his hood. Officer who passed laughed and shook their heads. Once the ketchup was all over the hood, Horatio put the chicken legs in the ketchup. Eric had been the one to tell him about the prank he could pull on Frank. Apparently Eric had got it from his father, who had gotten it from someone else. Poor Frank would look like an idiot as he drove to the car wash, with ketchup and chicken legs. In the lab, and outside the locker room. Frank ran away as he heard Ryan scream.

"Oh my God!" Ryan yelled, "What the hell is this?! Frank!"

Ryan ran out of the locker room in search of Frank, who was nowhere to be seen. Everyone who Ryan passed on his way down to the parking lot to find Horatio, stared and then laughed. Ryan had neon pink hair! He was red in his face, never ever had he been so embarrassed before. Ryan knew that Horatio was at the parking lot to pull his prank on Frank. As he got out of the elevator and ran towards Horatio. Horatio turned around and saw Ryan running towards him. He started laughing and dropped his last ketchup bottle. He doubled over in laughter, and didn't see where he put his feet, until… bang, he tripped on the bottle and fell backwards, knocking the back of his head against the hood of Frank's car. Ryan started laughing at the sight of a clumsy Horatio. Horatio groaned and sat up, holding his head. Ryan decided to call Alexx, just in case Horatio had really hurt himself. Alexx, and the rest of the team laughed as they saw Ryan sitting on the ground laughing with pink hair, and Horatio sitting at Frank's car, holding his head.

"Prank gone wrong?" Alexx asked, as she gently checked Horatio's back head.

"I tripped on the ketchup bottle." Horatio sighed, "Ouch!"

"You have some swelling Horatio, you should get an X-Ray." Alexx said.

Horatio started getting up, "No way!" He said.

Alexx gave him a stern look. Horatio looked right back. None of them blinked. Calleigh in the meantime noticed Horatio's prank on Frank's car, and laughed. Frank was still nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, alright!" Horatio said, giving up.

Alexx grinned, "I'll drive you."

Soon only, Calleigh and Ryan were left on the parking lot, as Natalia had also left.

"Neon pink?" Calleigh asked, grinning.

Ryan stood up and nodded, "I will kill Frank one day."

"Ryan, you started this war." Calleigh reminded.

"I did not! It started because I accidentally threw water at Frank." Ryan said. The team had had a water war in the lab, several months ago.

"Whatever you say Ryan, whatever you say." Calleigh teased.

**-I-**

**14:20 **

Horatio grinned as Frank glared at him. He and Alexx were just back from a quick visit at the hospital and an X-ray. Horatio's head was fine, he had some swelling, but could still work. Frank's car was now clean.

"I see you made a little visit to the car wash." Horatio grinned.

"I looked like a damn fool." Frank growled, as he followed Alexx and Horatio to the elevator and to the lab.

"I wish I could have seen it." Alexx chuckled.

"Someone even asked me, if I had killed someone." Frank muttered, "I showed him my badge and said that I would kill someone later today."

"And who would that be?" Horatio asked, "´Cause I'm going to have to arrest you."

"You won't be able to." Frank grinned, then slapped Horatio's head.

"Ouch!" Horatio growled.

Frank laughed. The elevator stopped at the lab. The first one they were met by was Cooper. He tried pushing Frank back in the elevator.

"What?" Frank asked.

"The Captain decided to use the showers in the lab." Cooper said.

All color drained out of Frank's face. As he realized that the captain must have used the same shampoo as Ryan.

"Is he mad?" Frank asked.

"No he's happy." Cooper said sarcastically.

Frank nodded and stepped back inside the elevator. He quickly went down to the homicide department.

**-I-**

**17:40**

Horatio looked confused at Joseph and Eric. They were both grinning like fools at him, as he tasted Joseph's food.

"It's good." He said, "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Joseph admitted.

Horatio chuckled, as he understood why he had been the first one to taste the food. As Eric took a bite, he started coughing and drank a lot of water.

"Spicy?" Joseph asked.

Eric only managed to nod. He was used to eating spicy food, but this was extreme.

"You should name it." Horatio said.

"Yeah, to… warning, might burn your throat out." Eric couched.

"Sissy." Horatio grinned, and received at slap at the back of the head from Eric, "Ouch!"

Eric looked apologetic at him, and kissed him as an apology.

"I'm still here guys." Joseph said, as the kiss started to heat up a little.

Horatio and Eric pulled apart.

"Take notes." Horatio joked, and Joseph laughed.

Eric was glad to spend a day like this with his father and lover. He was mourning Michelle, but he knew that she wouldn't have wanted him to spend the whole day doing nothing. She would want him to have fun. So he had fun. Though he still felt tears threatening to fall. Horatio told Joseph and Eric about the prank that had happened during the day, they both winced at the thought of the Captain walking around with neon pink hair.

After two hours, Joseph went home and Horatio joined his lover in bed, they didn't feel like doing anything else then embrace each other in their bed.

**TBC…**

**AN: please review! And thanks to Goma-Ryu and Sessysbaby666 for the suggestions of pranks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday 25th March. 10:30**

Valera waited patiently for Jason to bring their car to the hospital entrance. She would have been able to walk to the car, but Jason had clearly stated, that he didn't want her walking around too much. She had after all given birth to three babies, only two days ago. Some people might say that it was too soon for her to leave the hospital with the babies, but everyone were perfectly healthy. There was no reason for them to stay. Jason, who was a slow driver, finally stopped in front of entrance. He jumped out of the car, and helped Valera to put the babies in their own little seats. All three of them were asleep. And Valera and Jason had also found out that they were identical, except of course to the fact that Jan was a girl.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked, once Valera sat down in the passenger seat.

Valera nodded and Jason started the engine. Back at their place, Alexx would meet them to give them gifts from everyone in the team and the lab. Jason and Valera had asked for some privacy once they got home and the gifts were delivered. They needed to spend some alone time with each other and their children. And of course everyone respected their wishes. Jason and Valera's parents would arrive in a week to visit their grandchildren.

"I hope our mothers don't start arguing about who should hold the baby the most, and this and that." Jason sighed.

"I don't think so. You worry too much." Valera smiled.

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, maybe sometimes."

When Jason had been a child, he had been pulled between his two grandmothers all the time. They both wanted to hold him as much as the other one, and if he stayed over one night at one of them, then he had to do the same with the other one. It had resulted in that Jason had broke off contact with his grandmothers as a teenager. He had still seen his grandfathers, but only sometimes at lunch. Then after a few years, his grandmother Martha, had died. Jason regretted that he hadn't spoken to her for all those years. He had become very depressed for a long time. His other grandmother, which was his mother's mother, was still alive and well. She lived in Arizona, and well, she didn't have the energy to get down to Miami, so Jason and Valera would have to go to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Valera asked softly.

"My grandmother. We have to visit her."

"I know, and we will. But not now." Valera said.

Jason nodded. The two parents didn't want to travel far distances with their babies at the beginning. Grandma Lilly would have to wait. Once at home, Alexx met them. She gave them both a hug, and reminded Jason that he was on paternity leave for three weeks. She didn't want to see him at the lab at all, or there would be hell to pay. Jason just laughed. Alexx said hello to the triplets, who were now awake. Then she carried all the gifts inside the apartment.

Three of the gifts were big, something that would most likely have to be put together. Jason and Valera had a pretty good idea of what it was. Something they had forgotten to buy themselves.

"Alright. You got clothes, toys and some blankets." Alexx smiled as she summed up the gifts, "And cribs."

Jason and Valera had been right. The three big gifts were three cribs. One for each baby.

"Thanks so much." Valera smiled, giving Alexx a hug.

"Everyone says hello, and hope to see you all on a little visit soon." Alexx grinned.

Caleb started whimpering, and Valera picked him up.

"How do you see the difference?" Alexx asked.

Jason and Valera shrugged. They just did. Probably because they were the parents after all.

"Well, I will leave the little family alone. Call me if you need anything. And take care of each other." Alexx smiled.

Jason and Valera said goodbye and watched her leave. Valera never thought of herself in the situation she was in right now. Nursing her son. That she had three children was still a shock for her. Jason had gotten pretty used to it.

"I should start putting the cribs together." Jason sighed.

As he started putting the first one together, he noticed how easy it was. It was practically done already. Valera fed one baby after the other, until they once again fell asleep. Once Jason was done. He and Valera sat down with a sigh in their couch.

"Think about when they get older and starts getting interested in sports and stuff." Jason said, "What if they like three completely different sports."

"It's a good think we have a car." Valera chuckled.

Oh yes, in the future they would really have to drive around to different places to drop of their kids, and then pick them up again.

"You do realize that if they get children of their own when they're old enough, they could have twins and triplets too." Jason grinned, and Valera sighed.

"Jason, I hope it doesn't happen for a few years. I don't feel like becoming a grandma any time soon."

**-I-**

Frank smirked evilly as he stood outside Horatio's office. Horatio was asleep by his desk.

_Somebody has been very active last night_, Frank thought and carefully opened the door. He sneaked inside. He was holding something behind his back. It was a megaphone. He knew this would scare the Lt. awake.

Frank stood next to the sleeping red head, and smirked. He got ready to say something, but then suddenly forgot what he would say. It had to be embarrassing. Horatio jerked awake as Frank practically yelled:

"Good Morning Lt.! And Welcome to a new day, we know you're tired after having sex all night with your boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can sleep at work!" Frank said.

Everyone outside turned and looked at the Lt. who was red as a tomato in his face. Frank just smirked.

"Based on your blush, I think my suspicions of you having sex yesterday night are right!" Frank said, "May I suggest that you have sex earlier next time."

With that Frank left, laughing, as Horatio tried to hide under his desk. Frank's laughter could be heard through the whole lab. Calleigh chuckled as she entered Horatio's office, and found him hiding under his desk.

"Getting any work done under there?" She asked.

"Calleigh." Horatio warned, still blushing.

"Everybody knows you and Eric have sex, H. Especially since everyone heard you two a year ago in the showers."

Horatio's eyes widened and he stared at Calleigh, who tried hard at not laughing. Horatio and Eric had never been told that everyone had heard them, well, almost everyone, over a year ago. For some reason Eric had decided to jump Horatio in the showers, and well, Eric wasn't very good at keeping quiet.

Horatio's eyes begged Calleigh to take it back. But she just winked at him and grinned.

"Oh God." Horatio groaned, and buried his face in his hands, "Why didn't anyone say something?"

"Horatio, it's been more then a year and you're ready to die of embarrassment, think about how you would have reacted if we would have told you that day." Calleigh chuckled.

Horatio nodded, and got out from under his desk. Some lab techs winked at him as they passed by his office.

"Calleigh, you know a prank I can pull on Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Nope, sorry. Talk to Ryan." Calleigh suggested.

Horatio nodded. But regretted it immediately as he entered Ryan's lab and told him what had happened. His CSI was now lying on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing. Tears ran down his cheeks. Horatio just looked at him and sighed. This was the last time he took any advice from Calleigh.

"Ryan." Horatio sighed.

Ryan tried to stop laughing, but it was too funny. Two years ago, he would never had had the courage to laugh at his boss, but now he did. Horatio and him had way better contact now then before. Horatio practically never called him Mister Wolfe anymore. Which Ryan was a happy for.

"Ryan." Horatio warned.

Ryan took a few deep breaths, before standing up and sitting down on his chair, by the computer. He was still reading the comments on the site, with all the ancient executions.

"Sorry H." Ryan chuckled, and wiped the tears away.

"Tell me a prank now." Horatio said firmly, "Something that Frank will never be ale to forget."

"How about you write an e-mail to the boss with Frank's address." Ryan suggested.

"Hmm… a sex e-mail?"

"Exactly." Ryan grinned.

Horatio thought for a second, "Maybe, give me more."

"How about you tell him, in front of everyone that his sex-therapist is here to see him." Ryan said, "Out loud for everyone to hear."

Horatio chuckled, "Too easy."

"Alright, shoe polish on his desk phone." Ryan smiled, "He will walk around all day with a black circle on his ear."

"Funny, but we need something a bit more evil." Horatio said.

"Alright, how about switching the key's on the key board to his computer. You know Frank he looks up and down all the time, he will be so confused when he spells wrong." Ryan grinned.

"Hmm… yeah, that's good. And then what?" Horatio said, he wanted something more.

"Oh I got it!" Ryan exclaimed happily, "When he goes to lunch, you and I change his key's on the keyboard, and then we make a special list for his mails, and all the mail contacts is the captain."

"So, when he's supposed to mail a report to his boss, he mails it to the captain instead." Horatio smiled, "Good, and it will be filled with spelling mistakes, so it will also drive him nuts."

"But you don't think the captain will get angry do ya?" Ryan asked, the last thing he wanted was to get yelled at by the Captain."

Horatio shook his head, he knew the Captain good enough, to know that he loved pranks.

"Don't worry. And he's not coming down here either, since he still got pink hair like you." Horatio grinned, "So he's going to call Tripp."

"And that's when the shoe polish comes in handy." Ryan said, gently touching his hair.

Frank had told him that the color would go away in a few days. Ryan hated waking up in the morning and see his neon pink hair.

"We got a plan." Horatio smirked, "Meet me at his desk by 12."

**-I-**

**11:00**

Natalia and Frank were at a prison for men. They were going to talk to the man, who had to spend 27 years in prison for murdering two women, while his partner was free. The man sighed as he saw that Natalia and Frank were cops. He sat down by the table, across them.

"Are you hear to ask me if I killed someone other then the two girls?" The man asked.

His name was Dylan Jensen. He was a cold-blooded killer. He had no regrets for what he had done, and he didn't care what happened to him at all.

"Mr. Jensen, tell us about the day you murdered Anna and Coleen James." Frank said.

"I got up early in the morning, I saw two hot girls walking outside my apartment. Called my friend, and said that we had two hung over girls to have some fun with." Dylan smirked, "The idea was to have sex with them, but they turned out to be sober enough to say no, and well, we didn't want to be charged with attempted rape."

"So you killed them?" Natalia asked.

"_We_ killed them." Dylan said, "I didn't do it alone. My friend raped and strangled the little sister. I strangled the older one."

"You killed them because you thought they were going to report you for attempted rape?" Natalia asked.

She was shocked that the motive was so bad. Dylan and his friend could have just walked away instead, they didn't have to kill them.

"Yeah. And I tell ya, there is nothing like looking into somebody's eyes as they die." Dylan smirked.

"Where is your partner now?" Frank asked.

"Jamal?" Dylan asked, "No idea. The bastard hasn't come to see me once."

Frank nodded. He hadn't yet read the old case file or the court file, because apparently it was hard to find. He knew Horatio was trying hard to track it down.

"Jamal what?" Frank asked

"Jamal Stevens."

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Natalia asked.

"The court house. When I was lead away to jail, and he walked out as a free man." Dylan said, hatred in his voice was evident.

"You want him dead don't you?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah I do. The bastard committed a worse crime then me. But I get sent to jail, and he's not."

"How come he wasn't sent here?" Natalia asked.

"Apparently, Jamal doesn't produce semen. He left no semen in the victim, so the cops couldn't tell for sure that he raped her. And he wore gloves when he strangled the girl." Dylan said, "I left my handprint around the girl's neck. So they knew I had killed her, but they couldn't prove that Jamal had done anything, or even been there. Apparently my testimony wasn't believable enough."

Frank snorted. Even if Jamal didn't leave any evidence behind, Dylan only killed one girl. Frank couldn't wait to read how the jury had decided that Jamal was innocent. If there was no evidence that neither Jamal nor Dylan killed the little sister, then who had killed her?

"Do you think Jamal would continue killing?" Natalia asked.

"No. It was a one time thing for him."

"Do you know who is killing the jury members from your murder trial?" Frank asked.

"Somebody is killing them?" Dylan asked, "I should be thanking that person."

"Dylan." Natalia said, "If Jamal contacts you. Make sure we know it."

Dylan just nodded. Jamal would never contact him. Frank and Natalia left. They needed to find a photo of Jamal Stevens. They were sure that the PD had a booking photo somewhere.

**-I-**

**12:10**

Frank was on his way out for lunch with Natalia and Calleigh. Horatio and Ryan had already had lunch, and said they had work to do. Which they did. Horatio had been able to track down the case file and court file, and he was waiting for it to be delivered to him. Ryan had found some very interesting comments on the web site, and he and Cooper would try to track down an IP address later. But first Ryan and Horatio had some pranks to pull on Frank.

As soon as Frank was out of sight, they sneaked towards his desk. Ryan put shoe polish on his desk phone, while Horatio opened up Frank's e-mail. He knew Frank's code. Ryan helped him make a second contact list, and named the ten different contacts with the teams names, and Frank's boss's name, Harry Brown. However the mail address was the Captain's. Frank would have no idea that he sent the lab report to the wrong person. Ryan then switched several, keys on the key board. Poor Frank would get so frustrated. Then Ryan and Horatio left.

Back at the lab, Ryan showed Horatio the strange comments he had found.

_"They all deserve to die."_

_-Anon._

_"They should rot in hell, and I will send them there."_

_-Anon._

_"One down, 14 to go."_

_-Anon._

"Could this really be our killer?" Ryan asked.

"I think so. He wanted everyone to know about the case. That a killer was set free. It makes people angry and they will demand that the case goes to trial again." Horatio sighed, "We have to find all of the jury members."

"How?"

"I will have to talk to the judge assigned to the trial. Judge, Carrie Johnson." Horatio said, "Find an IP address."

Ryan nodded, and went to Cooper's lab. Horatio went to his office, where he now had two files to read through. He started with the case file.

A while later, Frank returns to his desk. Without a clue as to what has happened. He sighs, as he sits down and remembers that he has an old report to write. He starts tying, slowly. After a while he looks up and frowns. He was pretty sure he didn't write that.

_Koldemjs n'm_

_His gut dkepoaa_

Frank erases the short text and rewrites it. When he looks up again, he is puzzled to see that the text is still just crap.

_Jdpetaheyr_

_Husyekd_

_Kdldodyhee_

_Dhrroieith, dheoruadd, hfyueot. _

_Hordhyya._

_Hrhherdnbye._

Frank growled and erased once more. This continued for almost an hour. Before Frank lost it and banged his keyboard. He mumbled incoherent stuff and then decided to try, for the last time. This time, he looked at every single letter on the keyboard, so that he knew that he wasn't typing wrong. Fifteen minutes later, Frank looked up and sighed. This time he decided to write the report on Word, and then paste it in his mail. Though instead of deleting the mail, he pressed send. Frank gasped he realized that he has sent a mail of just letters to his boss. Or that's what he thought he had. He banged his head against the table. He understood that this was a prank made by Ryan and Horatio. After ten minutes, Frank got a phone call. He was surprised to hear that it's not his boss calling, but the Captain.

"Yes, Sir. I'm so sorry sir." Frank said on the phone, "It will never happen again."

Frank hung up and checked the mail address. He was so sure that he sent it to his boss. When he couldn't find anything wrong, he asked one of the younger detectives to help him out. The detective quickly figured out what was wrong. Frank checked the e-mail he sent to the Captain. He then sent it to Horatio, with a promise of revenge.

**-I-**

**19:15**

Eric laughed as he read the mail that Frank had sent to both the Captain and Horatio.

_Here huiruegand, dheotha._

_Hheoojdhgetarqea, bnydher. Gumhdoekr._

_Hdekrdh, hadkéjjkd._

_Huurpd, depruhda…_

_I promise you will get hit back so hard that you won't know what happened…_

_Keep your eyes open, carrot top._

_Frank._

Horatio watched as Eric was lying on the couch, laughing so hard that he was crying. Horatio himself had laughed just as hard when he read the mail. Once Eric had finished laughing, Horatio gently laid down on top of him. Eric started kissing him as well as running his hands over his ass. They started ripping their clothes off, as they move towards their bedroom. Just as things were about to get really wild, Horatio's phone rang. Both Eric and Horatio groaned.

"Caine... Frank, I'm not doing that!" Horatio sighed, "No, I'm having… dessert with Eric. Yes, an actual dessert, no… not sex! Frank, why are you calling?"

Eric chuckled in bed, he gently stroked his arousal to tease Horatio. Horatio gave him a warning glare. Eric just grinned back.

"I will be right there." Horatio said, and hung up.

"Another murder?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, body dump in the glades." Horatio said and gave Eric a kiss, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Eric smiled, "Don't come home too late."

Horatio chuckled. Eric had planned something for him, Horatio could see it in his eyes.

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday 28th March. 2008. 08:30**

No new bodies had shown up on since Saturday. Which left the team with very little to do. It had resulted in that Frank, Ryan, Horatio and Natalia had done a lot of pranks on each other. And they had soon managed to drag Cooper into as well. Frank had not been happy to find out that he had walked around all Saturday evening with shoe polish on his ear, after getting a phone call from the Captain. So he had had his revenge, and well, the war had simply continued.

The case hadn't taken a better turn either, it turned out that the person posting comments on the death-site, didn't have an existing IP address. And the team still hadn't been able to locate a company that had sold a lot of metal. After reading through the case file and the trial Horatio had noticed that the trial had ended in less then two days. The jury had been convinced that Dylan Jensen was a killer, and ignored the fact that he had testified that his partner Jamal Stevens had also committed murder. It had been an unfair case for Dylan, even if he was a murderer, he still wasn't the only one guilty of killing the two sisters.

Normally Horatio and Frank would sit by their desks, trying to track down Jamal Stevens. But instead they were sitting in the Captain's office. The pink hair had finally been washed out for both Ryan and the Captain. The Captain had figured out who had put the pink color in the shampoo, and he knew about the little war.

"Caine and Tripp, I understand that you two have this little war against each other, and I think it's great that you enjoy it, but… please do not do it at work." The Captain said, glaring at Horatio and Frank.

Horatio and Frank felt like they were sitting in the principles office, after vandalizing some school property or skipping school. Soon they would be told that they had to go to detention. Or in this case, they could get suspended.

"Two grown men running around like boys. Why can't one of you just give up?" The Captain snorted.

"Actually sir, it's two grown men, a kid and a woman." Frank said.

Horatio smirked. Frank liked to refer to Ryan as the kid.

"It doesn't matter. Have your little war outside of work, is that clear?"

Frank and Horatio nodded, and stood up. Just as they were about to walk out of the office, the Captain told Frank to stay behind. Horatio have him a big grin.

"Somebody is in trouble." He teased and left.

Frank swallowed hard and turned around to face the Captain.

"Why neon pink?" The Captain asked.

"Ryan Wolfe is little girl at heart." Frank shrugged.

The Captain fought hard to hide his grin.

"Next time you feel like giving him a new hair color, do it has his house."

Frank nodded and excused himself. He met Horatio outside, who was grinning like a fool. They walked to the lab together.

"Was he mad?" Horatio asked.

"No, he just asked me why a chose pink as a color." Frank shrugged.

"And you said?"

"Because Ryan is a little girl at heart."

Horatio chuckled and punched Frank. He couldn't let him insult his partner in this war.

"Do you think anyone thinks we are childish?" Frank asked.

"Afraid that people are going to think you're a softy?" Horatio asked, grinning.

"No, I just thought, maybe if we're being childish we should stop."

"Is that your way of saying that your giving up?" Horatio asked.

Frank shook his head and walked away from Horatio, to his desk.

"It's okay to give up, Frank!" Horatio called after him, he could hear Frank chuckling.

As Horatio got back to the lab, he gave Ryan and Natalia the news that the war was now a free-time thing. The trio met Calleigh in the layout room.

"Alright. We have no new body, and we have no IP address." Horatio sighed, "But we do have a jury member with us."

"Good." Calleigh sighed, "Maybe he can tell us why they convicted Dylan so fast."

"It's a she." Ryan said, "Miriam Fines."

"Natalia, I want you to do the interview with her." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Eric sighed, as he felt someone lick his face. He smiled and moaned.

"H, you should be at work by now." He grinned.

Suddenly her felt another tongue in his face and jumped up in bed. Waldo and Rascal stared at him, drooling. Eric wiped his face and groaned as he got out of bed. He walked out of the bedroom, and heard a small scream.

"Eric!" Maya, his sister, growled.

Eric, who was naked, ran back inside the bedroom, to get some clothes on him.

"This is like the second time I see you naked." Maya said, "Only this time you're not running around in the house with H."

Eric smiled at the memory. Not the part where Maya had seen him and Horatio naked covered with cream. But the part where he and Horatio had been chasing each other.

"I mean, until that day I had no idea that you liked playing with food." Maya said.

Eric blushed, even though Maya couldn't see him. Once he was dressed he walked out of the bedroom again, and joined his sister in the kitchen.

"What other things do you like?" Maya asked.

"Maya!" Eric exclaimed, "You've been spending too much time with Cal and Alexx."

"They ask you these things too?"

Eric groaned and sat down by the kitchen table. Maya started making some coffee. Lately she had enjoyed coming over on the weekends to eat breakfast with Eric and Horatio. Though, now that Eric couldn't work the new case, he had to be home, and well, Maya joined him for breakfast everyday, until he would get back to work.

"You have no idea have many women that are interested in knowing details about gay sex." Eric sighed.

"Well, guys like to do the same with girls." Maya chuckled.

Eric shook his head. Maya needed to find a boyfriend.

"Find a man of your own." Eric grinned.

"Nobody wants me." Maya sighed.

Eric looked firmly at her. Maya had always thought that she wasn't good enough for a man. Or that she was too difficult to deal with. She did everything they way she wanted it, she was in very much control of herself and well, always stood her ground. Something no man so far had been able to handle.

"Maya, I know that there is someone out there for you." Eric said.

"I've been thinking about that. Doesn't Horatio know these kind of weird guys?" Maya asked.

Eric didn't know if he really wanted to introduce his sister to Horatio's friends.

There was Artie, who ran an adult store, called Artie's Adult Playground. He wasn't sure if Artie, who was somewhat of a sex-maniac, but always faithful, and who also liked to decorate his car with all sorts of different toys, such as handcuffs and so on, was a person that Maya would like. But then again, he had no idea what Maya fell for in a guy. Then there was Harry, a real biker guy, he was dangerous on the roads, though he had never once been in a single accident, he loved leather and was looked like Santa Claus, only tougher. And then there was a guy named Trey. Trey was British and loved football, he lived for football. He was also a gardener, and seemed like the sweetest guy on the planet, but once he saw a football he went crazy and played with the ball as if he was out on a mission to kill. No, Eric wasn't so sure. The guys were softies, yet tough. Eric just wasn't sure if their personalities and lifestyles would match his sisters.

"They seem fun." Maya smiled, as Eric had just told her all about Horatio's three friends.

"Yeah, but they are also slightly crazy." Eric said.

"You seem like you're scared of them."

"No, no. I like them very much, they're just no any kind of guys." Eric said.

"Exactly what I want." Maya grinned, "Tell Horatio I want to meet them."

Eric nodded. Maybe Maya really would find true love in one of the guys, and the guys sure as hell looked for true love themselves. They were just considered too weird to be normal, though they were many other people out there just like them.

"So, how are you holding up with everything?" Maya asked, as she sat down be the kitchen table to drink coffee and eat breakfast. Refering to Eric's dead friend and the case.

"I'm fine. It's touch, but I can handle it." Eric said.

"When is the funeral?" Maya asked.

"In two weeks, if the case is solved by then." Eric sighed.

"Yeah, I heard you reached a dead end."

"Well, the only thing the team can do now is to interview the old jury members to find out more about their suspect." Eric shrugged.

Maya recognized the tone of his voice. He wasn't really allowed to share details with her, and she respected that. Even if she was curious to find out more. After breakfast, Maya had to go to work. She gave her brother a hug before leaving. Once Eric was alone, he looked down at Waldo and Rascall.

"You want to play on the beach?" He asked.

The waving of their tails, seemed like a yes. Out on the beach, Waldo and Rascall went mad, running after each other and running straight at Eric, tripping him over. Then they went in the water and so on. Eric sat down on the beach. He loved mornings on the beach, it was great. It would have been perfect if his loved had been with him, but he had a job to do.

**-I-**

**10:00**

Natalia looked a little bit and trial file. Miriam sighed, she didn't enjoy being brought to the police station for something she didn't think she had done wrong. She felt as if the CSI's, agreed with what Dylan had done, and that he should be the one who was free.

"Ms. Fines, how come you and the other jury members so easily let Jamal Stevens go, while you all sent Dylan Jensen to jail?" Natalia asked.

Natalia had read through the trial file, and she felt sorry for Dylan. He was being punished for two murders, and it wasn't fair.

"We knew he had killed that girl, the evidence told us that." Miriam said.

"Yes, but Mr. Jensen himself, told you that Mr. Stevens had killed the other girl, yet you didn't believe him." Natalia said.

"It was his word against the evidence, and there were no evidence that Jamal had been there."

"And neither were there any evidence that Mr. Jensen had killed both girls." Natalia said.

"Well who did it if not him?"

"Mr. Stevens most likely. Now, the CSI who testified did indeed tell you about the evidence found on the first victim, and it did clearly show that Dylan Jensen had killed her, but the other victim lacked evidence. They couldn't prove that neither Jamal nor Dylan had killed her, and when Dylan then testified that his friend killed her, you chose not to believe him." Natalia said.

Miriam sighed. Maybe now that she looked back, she could see how stupid it had really been, but what was done was done.

"Are you here just because you think we judged a man wrong? What is this, a witch hunt?" Miriam growled.

"This is correcting a mistake." Horatio said from the doorway.

Miriam jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him enter the room.

"What is done is done." Miriam defended herself.

"Other members of that jury in the Jensen Case, have been found dead. So far we have three victims. We're trying to find all other jury members." Horatio said, "Do you know where they are?"

"No, are you telling me that someone is killing every member of that jury?"

"That's correct. We need to give you protection." Natalia said.

"If this killer is after me, then he can bring it on. I'm not afraid." Miriam snorted.

"This killer is dangerous, and not a very nice person. Ever heard of the thousand cuts?" Horatio asked.

Miriam shook her head.

"It's when somebody cuts someone else a thousand times, until the person eventually dies." Natalia said.

"And what about, being roasted to death or being buried alive." Horatio said, "That's how the victims died. Do you think that the killer will kill quickly. No, this killer likes to torture his victims."

"What can I do about it?" Miriam asked.

"You can help us a little." Natalia said, "Do you remember if anything happened that day? When Dylan Jensen was sent to jail?"

Miriam shook her head, then though for a second.

"Well, this young girl shouted at us, that we had made a big mistake." Miriam sighed, "We never found out who it was."

"Thank you." Horatio said, nodding for Natalia to leave the room with him.

Once outside, Ryan, Calleigh and Frank joined them, they had been listening to the interview.

"We need to check if Dylan has any relatives." Horatio said, "Ryan, see if you can find any surveillance tapes form that day."

Ryan nodded. The door opened and Miriam left. She was free to go of course.

"She doesn't want protection, Lt." A young officer said, he had offered to drive Miriam home, but she had said no.

"What will it take to make a person understand that they are in danger?" Natalia sighed, annoyed.

Calleigh nodded in agreement. Miriam obviously didn't think anything would happen to her.

**-I-**

**16:30**

Ryan and Calleigh were leaving the lab a little bit earlier to have another ultrasound. They were holding hands as they walked towards Calleigh's hummer. Once inside the car, Calleigh made sure that the air condition was on full, because she was sweating like crazy. She started the car, and POOF!

She and Ryan sighed as they got a confetti shower. They knew it was a prank from Frank, and he had used a lot of confetti. Calleigh exited the car and heard someone laughing, she walked behind another car and found Frank. She grabbed his ear and dragged him towards her car. Ryan had also got out of the car and laughed as Frank was dragged by Calleigh to the hummer.

Natalia and Alexx had just gotten out of the elevator and raised they eyebrows at Calleigh.

"Frank, was this really necessary?" Calleigh asked and pointed towards her hummer.

"It was your hummer?" Frank asked.

Calleigh nodded and let go of his ear.

"I thought it was Ryan's." Frank said.

"Guess what you have to do now." Calleigh grinned.

"Clean it all up." Frank sighed.

Natalia went to ask a cleaning lady for a hoover. She grinned at Frank as she handed it to him. Meanwhile Ryan and Calleigh got into Ryan's hummer and drove to their appointment.

"Want to help?" Frank asked.

"Oh no, you got yourself into this mess." Natalia and Alexx grinned.

Frank sighed and started cleaning the car. Natalia and Alexx watched as Frank stumbled around between the seats and cursed every time he hit his head on the ceiling.

**-I-**

**18:15**

"She wants to meet them?" Horatio asked in disbelief.

Eric nodded. He had just told his lover about his sisters request. Horatio was quite shocked to hear that Maya wanted to meet his three friends.

"Well, I guess it could work." Horatio smiled.

Eric chuckled and pulled him down on top of him. They were in the couch. Eric started kissing his neck, as he unbuckled his belt and teased Horatio's growing arousal. Horatio moaned and thrust again Eric. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the hummer's alarm. Horatio stood up and walked to the front door. Eric followed him. Horatio opened the door and saw nothing.

"Frank?" He called.

He got no reply. Eric was laughing behind him. Horatio quickly went to take a look at the car, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged and went back inside to have some fun with Eric. Thirty minutes later, Horatio got a phone can.

"Caine." He answered, "I'll be right there."

He hung up and got dressed.

"Another body?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, a woman we interviewed today turned up dead." Horatio said.

Eric followed Horatio to the front door, to kiss him goodbye. As Horatio was in the hummer, he started the engine and drove out of the driveway. He couldn't see no hear Eric laughing as he saw what was put on the hummer's exhaust pipe. Eric had to admit that Frank was quite creative when it came to pranks, but so was Ryan and Horatio.

Horatio, had no idea, what was at the back of the car, until he heard a loud BOOM! He stomped on the brakes and flew out of the car. He laughed as he saw small pieces of a condom on the street, in a circle. He looked at the exhaust pipe and saw a piece of the condom stuck around it. Laughing he removed the condom from the pipe and drove to the new crime scene.

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday 28th March. 18:40**

"Real cute, Frank, real cute." Horatio grinned as he ducked under the crime scene tape, and walked towards the Texan.

Frank looked confused at Horatio. Horatio gave him a, come-on- look.

"What?" Frank asked.

He was either a really good actor or he really had no idea what Horatio was talking about. The rest of the team joined them.

"You know what I'm talking about." Horatio grinned, "The exhaust pipe."

Natalia giggled and everybody looked at her. She just shrugged.

"Wait a minute." Horatio said, "Natalia… you wouldn't happen to know how a condom blew up behind my car, would you?"

"Not at all." Natalia said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm proud of you." Frank grinned.

"Alright, what do you know?" Horatio asked about the case.

"Well, our victim Miriam Fines, was hanged." Frank sighed, and walked with the team to the tree in which the victim was still hanging.

Horatio was about to say something, when an officer called for him. He excused himself and walked away. Ryan and Natalia started taking photos. They were still waiting for Alexx to show up, but she was stuck in traffic. Calleigh wasn't with them either, she was at the lab, waiting for evidence to show up.

"Guys, we found our suspect. Jamal Stevens, he was picked up in Orlando, for a DUI. I'm going there to pick him up." Horatio sighed.

"Alone?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, it won't take too long." Horatio said, and left.

"Finally we got him." Frank smirked.

The case was getting nowhere, no one had much hope that they would find anything on the crime scene. Jamal was almost their last hope, if they could get him to talk, they migth be able to solve the case. Alexx arrived and had some officers get the body down. Once on the ground, she took a look.

"TOD is two hours ago." Alexx said, "And she definetely died by the hanging."

Ryan frowned as he looked around the tree, and some trails. Even the big dirt road that had led them here. He was expecting to find some tire marks, but the didn't. At leats not any tire marks, that didn't belong to a police car or the hummers. Natalia was looking for shoeprints, but the shoepirnts all belonged to CSI's. It seemed as there were no evidence. And no witnesses.

"Frank, who found the body?" Ryan asked.

"Someone called 911, anonymously." Frank sighed.

"Let's find the tape with the call on." Ryan said. Hoping they might be able to get Dylan Jensen to recognize the voice.

**-I-**

**23:00**

Horatio sighed, he had been waiting for over thirty minutes to talk the detective who was in charge of booking Jamal Stevens. The Orlando detectives, didn't like that someone from Miami was there to take their criminal away. Even though, Jamal was a suspect in a much more worse case then a DUI. Finally someone walked towards Horatio.

"I'm Dt., Harry Block."

"Lt. Horatio Caine."

Harry nodded. He clearly wasn't happy to have Horatio there, even though he didn't show it very much. Horatio was good at reading people, and he knew what he saw in the man's eyes. Together they walked towards the holding cell, in which Jamal was still trying to sober up.

"He almost ran over a teenage girl." Harry sighed, "The bastard belongs in jail."

"And he might end up there." Horatio said.

"Might?"

"Either for murder or a DUI."

Harry snorted. Horatio did understand that he didn't like to leave a case and just hand Jamal over. Horatio wouldn't have liked it very much either, but at least he would have showed respect.

"He will be charged for a DUI too." Horatio sighed.

Harry looked at him. Horatio was obviosuly annoyed.

"Something bothering you?" Harry asked.

"You mean except from the fact that everyone here dislikes me? No, not at all." Horatio said. He was tired, and didn't feel like playing nice, if people weren't nice to him.

"I apolgize."

"Look, I know this is a hard situation, nobody wants to just give their suspect away. But he might be the break in my case, and if he is quilty of murder, then he should also go to jail for murder." Horatio said, "But... I will make sure that if he's not my killer, he will be sent back here and you can charge him for driving under the influence."

Harry nodded. He opened the cell door and shook Jamal a little bit.

"Wake up." He said.

Jamal groaned and opened his eyes. He saw two cops looking at him. Sitting up, he also noticed their two different badges.

"Whoa? A Miami cop?" Jamal asked.

"That's you're new home." Harry said, putting handcuffs on Jamal.

Jamal sighed. Miami was the last place he wanted to go back to. He felt as if people there knew who he was, and everybody looked at him. As if they knew what he had done, and they wanted to kill him.

"The case was closed." Jamal said, facing Horatio.

"This ain't about the murder you commited with Dylan. This is about something else." Horatio said.

"And that is?"

"You'll see." Horatio smirked.

Harry had to chuckle. The Lt., seemed to know how to tease a criminal. Harry had never been able to do that. Jamal shook his head.

"Back to Miami. Shit." Jamal sighed.

Once inside an Orlando police car, Jamal fell asleep. Two officer has been resigne to drive to Miami with Jamal, following Horatio.

"Have a nice trip back." Harry said.

"Thank you." Horatio said as he got in the hummer, and started driving.

Somehow he had to admit that Jamal didn't seem like a killer. That's why he had probably been able to fool the jury too. However, Horatio had a feeling that maybe Jamal was innocent to this crime. Maybe he hadn't killed the jury member, because why would he? They had set him free, so why kill them. But maybe Jamal knew who the killer was.

**-I-**

Jason groaned as he clibed out of bed and walked to the nursery. Jan was crying, and it would only be a matter of time, before her brothers would join her. A sleepy Valera soon joined him in the nursery. Starting to feed her daughter. And as expected, the boys soon woke up and whimpered. Valera took Caleb in her arms, to feed too. While Callum had to wait. But that was no problem for Callum, he was happy in his father's arms.

"I bought a video camera." Jason said softly.

"Great! Now we can record their first steps, their first words, well everything." Valera smiled.

"That's the plan. And we can record our wedding."

"Well, we're not getting married yet." Valera smiled.

Jason agreed. Their plan was to wait about a year, until the triplets could walk. Though Jason's mother really wanted them to get married during the summer. The couple had fimrly said no. The comign summer belonged to a certain red head and his cuban lover. Horatio and Eric, might not have gotten very far in their wedding planning yet, but they were getting married in the summer or late spring. Jason and Valera dreamed about having a spring wedding. In April.

"Alright. Give me Callum." Valera said, giving Jan to Jason and taking Callum from him.

"Do you realize that we're going to have to buy so many baby clothes, and food, diapers, toys." Jason said.

"Jason, don't worry so much about it. That's what the kids have uncles and aunts for." Valera grinned.

"Yeah, with Horatio and Alexx in the family, we won't have to worry about anything."

"Not only them, Frank and Calleigh too, and definetely our parents."

"And if a few years we can give these guys a little brother or sister."

Valera looked at him, and rolled her eyes. The triplets were barely a week old, and he was already talking about more children. But they would probably have another child. In a few years.

**-I-**

**00:45**

"Alright kids, I found a red fiber in our victims' hair." Alexx said, handing Calleigh an evidence bag with the fibers in it.

"Same as on our first two victims." Calleigh said.

Evybody sighed. The fiber only confirmed that the victims had ecountered the same killer, but it didn't tell them anything else. Not where their killer was.

"And it doesn't get us anywhere." Alexx said.

The others shook their heads.

"We have to hope that Jamal can help us." Frank sighed.

"Yeah, and we also have to figure out how our murderer managed to hang Miriam Fines, without leaving any trails. No shoeprints or tire marks." Natalia sighed, "I will take a look at the video tapes from the court room, a few months ago. When Dylan was sent to jail."

As the team left. Ryan frowned several times. Frank looked suspicioously at him. He had a pretty good idea what Ryan was thinking about. Though, actually, it was Natalia who was supposed to be the victim of a prank this time.

"No new pranks?" Frank asked, grinning.

"I will think of something." Ryan smirked evilly.

Natalia looked worriedly at him. So far, she had been safe from the boys pranks. She had seen what they had done to each other, but now she would be the one embarrrased.

"Be nice." She chuckled nervously.

Ryan gave her a playful glare. The more scared she was, the better. It would keep her on edge all night long. Since Horatio and Ryan were on the same team, it didn't really matter if Ryan was the one to get revenge on Natalia. Horatio was quite busy anyway, so Ryan was sure he wouldn't mind if Ryan did anything. Just as long as he got his payback.

**-I-**

**00:45**

Maya winced as he looked down at her sleeping brother. Eric had fallen asleep on the couch. And he was snoring. Loudly. She poked his shoulder. When she got no responce, she poked again. And again. Still nothing. Sighing, she poked a little harder. And a little harder. When Eric still didn't react she simply punched his shoulder twice. And finally Eric opened his eyes.

"Ouch." He groaned, "Be nice. I'm sensetive."

"Really? You?" Maya asked, grinning.

Eric rolles his eyes and turned his back towards her. Closing his eyes again. Maya sighed and poked his back. Eric sighed heavily. Maya grinned and poked him again. This was something she had always done on him as a kid. She had always loved, and always would love to tease her little brother. After all, being the youngest one in the family, did mean that you had do put up with the older one's tricks and teasing. Especially in the Delko-family.

"Tell me your wedding date." Maya smiled.

Eric grinned and turned around, facing his sister. Talking about his and Horatio's wedding always made him happy.

"I don't know yet." He said, "I'm thinking on the 23rd May."

"Have you told H that yet?"

"No, I just thought of it." Eric grinned, "Why this suddent interest in the wedding?"

"Hello! My little brother is becoming a man! You're getting married." Maya shrieked.

Eric laughed at her. she wasn't the only one crazy about the wedding news. It was only a matter of time before Alexx would demand to know everything about their planning, and offering her help everyday. So far she was calm, but as the summer got closer and cloer, she would soon act just like Maya.

"Unfortunately you can't be a bridesmaid." Eric said.

"Don't worry about. Have you thought of a best-man yet?"

"Yeah, Wofle." Eric said.

A few years ago, Eric wouldn't even had invited him. Now they were brothers. Just like Frank and Horatio. Though the two older men had never really said that they felt like brothers, everbody knew they did.

"He will be happy to hear that." Maya grinned, "You know mom is so happy about it."

"I can only imagine all the things she expects to see on the wedding day." Eric yawned.

He suddenly started wondering what his sister was doing at his place, at midnight. Even past midnight. Maybe Maya felt lonely, and wanted to hang out with someone, no matter how late it was.

"Hey, I think I ca get you to meet Horatio's friends, pretty soon." Eric smiled.

"Great!"

"So what are you doing here this late?" Eric asked.

"Don't know." Maya shrugged.

Eric chuckled, "Want to borrow the guest room?"

He knew Maya had troubles sleeping alone in her apartment. She was just like H, when it came to that. Once Eric had been forced to visiti his sick great-uncle in Georgia, and Horatio hadn't slept for three days.

"Can I?" Maya asked.

Eric nodded. Maya smiled and gave him a hug, before almost running to the guest room, to get some sleep. Eric sighed, and decided to get some sleep too.

**-I-**

**02:40**

Ryan smirked evilly as he sneaked into Natalia's lab. She was alseep in her chair. Ryan had brought some duct tape with him. He carefully started taping Natalia to the chair. She didn't stir once. This wasn't the worst prank Ryan had ever done, and it wasn't the only thing he had thought of, but it was so late and everybody were tired, so he didn't want to do something big. He figured he could do something worse in the morning. Once he was done, he dragged the chair with Natalia on it, to the corner of the room and simply left her there. Then he joined Horatio in the interrogation room, where Jamal was waiting to be questioned. He was sober now.

"So Jamal, tell us about Dylan Jensen." Horatio said.

"What about him? The man is a killer." Jamal shrugged.

"So are you." Ryan said.

"No, I was set free."

"But we all know that you killed one of the girls. Because there is no proof that Dylan did it." Ryan said.

"And there is no proof that I did it either. Only Dylan's word."

"And we belive him." Horatio said.

Jamal rolled his eyes. He didn't believe he could be brought to trial again for the same crime.

"Well, he's a liar." Jamal said.

"No he's not, and you know it." Horatio said.

"Did you bring me here from Orlando, because of that old case?"

"No, I brought you here to ask you about the murders of the jury members from that case." Horatio said.

Jamal looked surprised at Horatio and Ryan.

"You didn't know that someone were killing them?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"Now you do. And I think you know the killer." Horatio said.

"Why would I do that? I didn't even know about the murders."

"Well, you might still know someone who would have a motive to kill the jury members." Horatio said.

"No, I don't. Why would anyone I know kill them? They're happy that they set me free." Jamal snorted.

"Someone migth not be." Ryan sighed.

"Why aren't you checking into Dylan's family?" Jamal asked.

"We are. But you are a murderer, there is nothing stopping you from killing again." Ryan said, "Do you like ancient executions?"

Jamal shook his head, "No."

"Alright. I'm going to make this very simple. Have you recieved any threats from anyone? Anyone who acted weird in court? Anything at all." Horatio said, loosing his patience a little bit.

"There was a girl who shouted at the jury members. She said they had made a mistake." Jamal shrugged.

"Do you know her?" Horatio asked.

Miriam Fines, had also told Horatio about the girl in court, and they belived it was a reletive to Dylan.

"It's Dylan's sister. Freyda Jensen."

**_TBC..._**

**AN: Please review! I might update tomorrow as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wednesday 29****th**** March. 02:50**

Just as the elevator doors closed. Natalia managed to squeeze in with Horatio, Ryan and Frank.

"I looked at the tape from the trial and guess what. I recognized the sister." Natalia panted.

"Yeah, Freyda Jensen. Jamal told us." Frank said.

"It's not that. I recognize her. I've seen her before!"

"Where?" Horatio asked.

"And the latest crime scene." Natalia said.

"What?" Frank asked.

"She was one of the cops!"

Horatio pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the uniform who he knew always kept track of every other uniform officer.

"She was there?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, as a cop. Though it still doesn't explain how she couldn't leave any evidence behind."

"It rained last night." Ryan said, "Everything would have been washed away."

"The body was dry." Frank sighed.

"Yeah, well, after the rain it was sun." Ryan shrugged.

"Alright. There is no one with the name Freyda Jensen hired by MDPD. So she has a fake name. We have an address though." Horatio said, hanging up the phone.

All four of them, quickly got to their hummers and then started driving to the place where Freyda was supposed to live. On the way, Frank called in for backup and soon they had six police cars with them. Once outside the house. Everyone moved cautiously.

"What if she set a trap?" Ryan whispered to Horatio, "I mean, she is crazy enough to toast someone to death she might as well build traps in the house."

"That's why we're moving slow Wolfe." Horatio said, "To be sure it's safe to walk inside."

"This is worse then a Saw movie." Natalia sighed. Ryan and Horatio gave her a look, "What? It is."

Horatio, Ryan and Natalia moved to the back of house. Frank and the officers stayed at the front. Once outside the main doors they slowly opened it and peeked inside.

"Freyda Jensen, this is the MDPD." Frank said, "We need to talk to you."

Horatio opened the back porch door and sneaked inside. Moving along the walls, they made sure that the bedroom and bathroom were secure. Frank and the officer slowly moved further inside, checking the kitchen.

"Freyda Jensen, show yourself." Frank called out.

Horatio shook his head. Nobody was home. Ryan and Natalia moved up the stairs. Carefully they checked the guest bedroom and a second bathroom.

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked.

"What?"

"That." Ryan said.

Natalia listened closely.

"Is that something ticking?" She asked, eyes wide.

Ryan nodded and ran down the stairs, faster then anyone could blink. Natalia was close behind.

"Bomb!" He yelled.

Everyone ran towards the closest exit and jumped to the ground. As soon as Natalia landed on the grass the entire house blew up. Debris from the bomb flew through the air. And Ryan and Horatio covered their heads as big pieces of walls fell down on them.

**-I-**

**03:00**

Eric mumbled and groaned. He turned around in his bed, but failed to notice how close he was to the edge. He fell down on the floor and sighed. After a while he noticed that his phone was ringing.

"Delko." He answered as he got up from the floor, "What?! I'll be right there."

He hung up and growled. Frank had called him and told him about the explosion. Horatio, Ryan and Natalia were nowhere to be seen. So far the only one injured was a uniformed officer with a dislocated shoulder and some cuts and bruises. Eric got dressed. As he walked towards the door, Maya appeared, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What's the rush?" She asked.

"There was an explosion, and H, Ryan and Nat aren't seen anywhere." Eric sighed.

Maya didn't need to hear anymore then that, she was ready to leave the house in a matter of seconds. Eric drove towards the crime scene.

"Whoa! Slow down. I don't want my dinner coming back up." Maya said as Eric turned sharply.

"This is an emergency." Eric said firmly.

"Well, don't make it two."

Eric sighed and nodded. He was driving like a maniac. Though he had a reason to do it. If Horatio wasn't injured, Eric would beat him for scaring him so much. Once he stopped the hummer outside the crime scene tape and got out of the car, he was stopped by IAB Paul before entering the scene.

"Get out of my way, Paul." Eric growled.

"You're off duty. Don't make me suspend you Delko." Paul spat.

"Son of a bitch! I'm here to make sure that my friends are okay."

"Only officers on duty are allowed to enter the crime scene." Paul smirked and pushed Eric back.

Eric grabbed Paul's collar.

"Get the fuck out of my way." He growled.

Eric looked behind Paul and could see Ryan appearing from behind the house, or what was left of it. He let go of Paul and pushed past him. Paul made a move to go after him, but Maya grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"Far from it." Paul growled.

"I don't think so. You do realize that you pissed of the entire Delko family, and we know Alexx Woods very well." Maya smirked.

Paul looked at her with wide eyes. He knew Alexx Woods was a dangerous woman, when she needed to be. He sighed and allowed Maya to enter the crime scene.

"Wolfe, where is Nat and H?" Eric asked.

Ryan pointed behind him. Where Horatio helped the limping Natalia walk. Eric ran towards him with Frank close behind. Eric hugged Horatio hard, and Frank hugged Natalia. Maya gave Ryan a little kiss on the cheek.

"Calleigh will be so mad." Ryan whined.

"She will also be happy that you're alive." Maya smiled.

Then some cursing and yelling was heard as Eric gave Horatio a tongue-lashing for getting himself into far too much danger. Horatio just grinned. He knew Eric was only yelling at him, because he was so worried. When Eric was done with Horatio, he gave Natalia and Ryan a tongue-lashing as well.

"I guess we know who the woman in your relationship is." Frank chuckled.

"What?" Eric asked.

"You yell like one. Heck, you've taken over Alexx's part." Frank smirked.

Eric rolled his eyes. Then he kissed Horatio hard. Frank helped Natalia get to the waiting ambulance.

"Boys!" Maya said, breaking Eric and Horatio up.

"You're not hurt are you?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm fine." Horatio smiled, "Honestly I am."

Eric smiled and hugged him again. Then Paul walked towards the couple.

"Now leave Delko." Paul said.

"I want to work with this case." Eric growled.

"You can't. not only do you know one of the victims. You also happen to know the killer." Paul smirked.

"How do you know that?" Horatio asked.

"While you and the rest of your team were busy getting yourself out of the debris. I did some checking, and called Duquesne. Apparently Freyda Jensen and Eric Delko, went to the same class in high school." Paul said, "Which give me one more reason to take you off the case. Leave Delko."

Before Delko got the chance to hit Paul in the face. Maya dragged him away from there. Eric didn't even remember Freyda Jensen. He probably had never actually talked to her during his high school years. Horatio looked angrily at Paul.

"Paul, I need him on this case." He said.

"No, you need him so that you can have some sex on your breaks. But it ain't going to happen." Paul smirked.

"Paul, you're on thin ice." Horatio warned.

"And Calleigh's surname is Wolfe." Ryan said firmly.

Paul snorted and left. Ryan shook his head as he and Horatio walked to their hummers. That's when Alexx arrived, and made it clear that the boys weren't going anywhere until she had checked them over. No arguing.

**-I-**

**05:30**

Cooper woke up with a very girly scream and blushed as he saw the team standing behind him.

"Wow, Cooper. I didn't know you had a little girl in you." Frank teased.

"Funny. What brings you guys here?" Cooper asked.

After being checked over by Alexx. Ryan and Horatio had been forced to take a shower and get some new clothes. Then Horatio had spent thirty minutes trying to get Eric back on the case, by talking to the Captain. The Captain had refused to allow Eric back. Frank had kept everything in order on the explosion site. While Natalia had been driven to the hospital, where she had been told that she had a broken ankle. She was therefore sent home.

"Find out as much as you can about Freyda Jensen." Horatio said, "Also, check the name Tiffany Hansen."

"Is that her fake name?" Cooper asked, as he started typing on the computer.

"Yes it is. She used it to be hired by the PD. She faked her birth certificate and school grades, well everything so she could work here." Horatio said.

"Oh and check if she was in contact with someone who is known for faking certificates and stuff." Frank grinned.

"And this has to be done when?" Cooper asked.

"You got thirty minutes." Horatio said, "In the mean time we're going to get some rest and check the most recent surveillance tapes from the garage."

"Hopefully we can find her car." Ryan said, "Who should rest first?"

"Go ahead Ryan." Horatio said, "And Frank if you want to."

Frank sighed and nodded. He really needed to get some sleep. Horatio and Calleigh sat down in one of the labs and looked through all the surveillance tapes from the PD garage. Calleigh went to get a lot of coffee for them.

"We've seen tapes from the last five hours. And she's no where to be seen." Calleigh sighed after a while.

They were watching the tapes fast.

"Well, she was seen leaving work through the garage at 1 am." Horatio said, "She has to be here somewhere."

Calleigh suddenly remembered that she had seen something on the tape. She rewind it.

"Look, a delivery truck." She said, "It's the truck that comes once a week to deliver new lab stuff for us. Tweezers, gloves and such."

"And it seemed to have parked very close to the door." Horatio said, "We can see the doors opening, but we can't actually see Freyda leave the building."

"So she must have jumped into the truck." Calleigh smiled, "We got ya!"

Cooper opened the lab door and nodded for Calleigh and Horatio to follow him, back to his lab.

"Alright, I found out that Freyda Jensen was put in a mental hospital at the age of 13. She would attack animals for no reason as well as little kids." Cooper said, "Then she got out when she was 18, and started living with her brother Dylan."

"Dylan never told us about his sister." Calleigh said.

"Nope, he didn't." Horatio said, "Alright, more?"

"Yeah, Freyda was arrested several times for shop lifting and auto theft. But she was always considered mentally instable, so she wasn't sent to jail." Cooper sighed, "Instead she went to see several different shrinks. One in particular that she was said to have fallen in love with, because he filed a restraining order on her. No one has seen her since the court day when she freaked out. Until recently."

"Very good Cooper." Horatio said, "Calleigh, you and Ryan are going to take a little trip to Dylan. Frank and I are going to this shrink that Freyda loves."

Cooper gave Horatio the shrink's address. A few minutes later. He joined Frank in the elevator. They drove together with four uniform officers to the shrink's address. Which also was his work place. The drive there was very long. Calleigh and Ryan drove to talk to Dylan. Who smirked at them both as they entered the visitor's stall.

"I have a pretty good feeling why you're here." Dylan smirked.

"You never told the Lt. who was here earlier, about your sister." Ryan said.

"Why should I?"

"She freaked out in court, when you were sent to jail. You didn't think it was important to tell us that?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't tell you things that I don't think you need to hear." Dylan smirked, "She is my sister. Do you honestly think that I would help you arrest her?"

"Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"Where ever she wants to be." Dylan smirked

"Come on Dylan, you know where she is." Ryan said.

"She is either with the damn shrink she loves, or… she is somewhere else." Dylan smirked, "We're done here."

Calleigh and Ryan sighed. Dylan wouldn't tell them anything to help them. Calleigh called Horatio and told him what Dylan had said, or not said. Horatio and Frank had just stopped outside the shrink's place. Carefully, they sneaked towards the front door.

"Freyda Jensen, this is the MDPD." Frank said, "Show yourself."

Horatio opened the door and peeked inside. The place seemed empty. The officers didn't have to go far, before they found a note in the kitchen.

_**You will never find me.**_

_**2 million dollars, or the shrink dies.**_

_**Leave the money at the harbor at 9. **_

_**No cops. Only my brother and a bag of money.**_

"Shit." Frank sighed, "We just got a hostage situation."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the late update. But my energy is completely spent.**

**-I-**

**Wednesday 29****th**** March. 06:00**

"Cooper found out the shrink's name." Horatio said, "Nicholas Petersen."

Horatio sighed as leaned against the hummer with Frank. They had a hostage situations. Freyda wanted two million dollars and her brother in return for the shrink. Nobody doubted that Freyda was capable of murdering the man she was in love with. So they had no choice but to do as Freyda wanted. But it didn't mean that they wouldn't be watching.

"Call SWAT and Calleigh. Tell Calleigh to try and get Dylan to agree on helping us arrest his sister. And SWAT has to get ready to be at the harbor at 9." Horatio sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Frank asked.

"You and I have to find out where at the harbor she is. Maybe she rented a boat."

Frank called Calleigh and told her about the situation as he also followed Horatio and some officer to the harbor.

**---**

"Alright Dylan. Your sister has taken a man hostage and is threatening to kill him, if we don't give her two million dollars and a let you free." Calleigh said, "But we're not about to do that without trying to stop it."

"I know what you cops will do. You will try to do everything you can, but in the end you will have no choice but to let me go with my sister and two million dollars. Because after all, the shrink means more to ya'll then Freyda does." Dylan smirked.

"You think you can just leave with her?" Ryan asked.

Dylan smirked and nodded.

"So Freyda is killing the jury members from your case, because they sent you to jail. One would think that she would have a bigger hatred towards Jamal." Ryan shrugged.

Dylan glared at Ryan. Dylan hated Jamal more than anything else.

"I will send a sniper from my little Canadian cabin to kill him." Dylan growled.

"Canada? So that's where you're going." Calleigh smirked, yet found it hard to believe.

Why go to harbor and possibly take a boat to Canada? Calleigh smirked and looked at Dylan for a long time.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"You're not going to Canada. Freyda is taking you by boat to Granada in Spain." Calleigh smiled, "Canada and Granada is easy to mix together."

"Freyda came here to visit you didn't she. She must have been here. Otherwise you wouldn't know that she was going to run away with you." Ryan said, "When was she here Dylan?"

"I'm not saying another word. In less then three hours you are going to watch me escape anyway." Dylan smirked.

Ryan lost his patience and took a swing at Dylan. Hitting him in the face with his fist. Dylan fell off the chair. Two guards and Calleigh had to step between Ryan, who was very angry.

"You tell me now you son of a bitch!" Ryan growled, "I swear to god I will beat you up!"

The guards dragged Ryan outside to calm down, while Calleigh stayed inside the room. Dylan picked himself up the floor and smirked as he sat down by the table.

"I want a lawyer." He smirked.

Calleigh sighed and left the room. Ryan was sitting on a bench outside, trying his best to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know honey." Calleigh said and gave him a hug, "He wants a lawyer."

"Shit, he is going to press charges against me."

"I think I can make him a deal, but I'll have to talk to Horatio first." Calleigh smirked evilly.

**-I-**

**06:30**

"Eric you have to eat." Maya said firmly.

Eric just snorted and pushed his plate of food further away from him. He hadn't been sleeping or eating since he had gotten home. Maya had tried very hard to get him to eat, but Eric was as stubborn as his lover.

"I will call dad." Maya warned.

Eric just gave her a look. He wasn't afraid of his own father.

"Go ahead." Eric muttered.

"Okay fine, you can sit here and mutter and complain. But I need to sleep." Maya sighed and left the kitchen.

She closed the guest room door with a loud bang. Eric sighed and looked at the food. It was just some soup, and it was supposed to be his breakfast. He grabbed the plate and started eating. Remembering how hungry he really was.

He didn't belong in the house while the rest of the team was working. While Horatio was working his ass off, together with everyone else. Eric did nothing. He felt lazy. He felt as is he betrayed the team and his lover. He knew it was wrong to think so, because nobody agreed with him on those thoughts. However he couldn't think of anything else.

"Have you started eating yet?" Maya asked from inside the guest room.

"You were supposed to sleep." Eric chuckled.

"I can't sleep, when I know that you're in a bad mood." Maya said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Maya, you know you could open the door and talk to me out here." Eric grinned.

The door opened and Maya came you. She sighed and sat down across from Eric.

"Wow, you ate everything. Want more?" She asked.

Eric shook his head.

"Thanks for the food though." He smiled.

"You call that food? I call it… food." Maya sighed, "Or well… yeah, food will have to do."

Eric chuckled. Maya always knew how to make him feel better.

"I want know what is happening with the case." Eric sighed.

"Then call H."

"He's working. They all are."

"Call him anyway." Maya shrugged, "He won't mind."

"Probably not." Eric sighed and dialed Horatio's phone number.

Maya decided to take a better look in the living room. She found several photos of Horatio, with a man she assumed was his brother Raymond. She found photos of Eric as a child and of Horatio as a child. And also of course many photos of Eric and Horatio together. Two photos of the team and of their families. Some of the photos were basic snap shots, photos taken from parties. Others were professional, some of them black and white. As if a proffesional photographer from a model agency had taken them.

"Those were photographed by Ryan." Eric said from behind Maya, "It's his not so secret passion."

"He's good."

"Yes he is." Eric smiled, "He has about six different cameras."

"I don't even have one." Maya chuckled, "I wonder how many photos he and Calleigh have at their home."

"Too many to count." Eric chuckled, "The case is going good by the way. Calleigh has some sort of a plan."

"Those are dangerous words." Maya grinned.

"Not this time."

Maya chuckled, "Good."

"I'm suddenly very tired." Eric yawned.

"Me too, so go to sleep."

Eric chuckled and he and Maya parted. Within in seconds Eric could hear Maya's loud snoring. Eric chuckled and rolled over in the bed. He was used of having Horatio there, with his arms around him. But now he was alone. Eric had realized in the last few days, how much he really hated sleeping alone. How much he was affected of not being around Horatio all day. It drove him crazy. Eric closed his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep. After a while, he guessed that it was Maya's snoring that bothered him. He climbed out of bed and walked into the guest room.

He tapped her shoulder gently, and she seemed to get the message. She stopped snoring. And as soon as Eric laid down in his bed again, he fell asleep.

**-I-**

**08:00**

Frank and Horatio were back in the lab. While Calleigh and Ryan were dealing with Dylan and his lawyer. Horatio had asked Calleigh if she needed his help in dealing with the lawyer. But for now she was sure she could handle it. And Horatio didn't doubt her. Instead, Horatio got the joy of watching Frank do his newest prank on Cooper. Cooper had been sort of forced into the on going war, and the poor guy seemed to bee Frank's new favorite victim.

Cooper was asleep, and had no idea what Frank was up to. Horatio wasn't about to warn him either. He kind of liked seeing someone else be victim.

Frank was tired and in a very naughty mood. He took out all the cables from Cooper's key board and his mouse, and threw them behind the computer, together with all the other cables. Then Frank decided to put up a funny photo of Cooper himself as the background on his computer. This particular photo of Cooper, was taken on his friends bachelor party. Cooper was dressed like Elvis, and he was grabbing his crotch. Cooper was so ashamed of that picture. But the prank wasn't over yet. Frank was very evil. He knew that since the whole lab was made of glass, everyone would be able to see what Cooper had as a computer back ground. And Cooper's computer screen was quite big too.

Frank went to the door, and put a chair on the outside, that way Cooper wouldn't be able to open the door, especially since Frank would be sitting on the chair.

A few minutes later, Cooper woke up and yawned. He stretched out and took a quick glance at his computer screen. Screaming like a girl, he jerked up from his chair and pressed every single key on his keyboard in an attempt to do anything to make the picture disappear. He growled, and hit his keyboard, and used his mouse instead. Nothing was working.

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this." Cooper growled.

He was panicking. He couldn't let people see THAT picture. It was so embarrassing. He had been so drunk that night, and made a completely fool om himself. Cooper could hear someone laughing and turned towards the door, he saw Frank sitting on a chair, blocking his way out.

"Frank! You did this!" Cooper yelled, "Help me!"

Frank just shook his head. Cooper saw Horatio sitting on the hallway floor, laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks. More and more lab techs got curious and went to see what was going on, and they all saw Cooper, "Elvis", grabbing his own crotch. Cooper was red as a tomato in his face as he searched for the right cables to go to his keyboard and mouse.

"Frank help him." Horatio chuckled.

Frank just shook his head.

"I think that is wise advise." A male voice was heard from behind Frank.

Suddenly no one was laughing anymore. Frank looked up into the eyes of the captain.

"Help the poor boy, before he looses his mind." The captain said, trying his hardest to hide his grin.

Frank sighed and opened the door. Cooper slapped Frank's head as he joined him in the search for the right cables. The captain shook his head and left. Once Frank found the right cables, Cooper put them back where they belonged and then asked Frank to leave.

"Are you okay? Did he go too far?" Horatio asked.

"Nah, I just want him to feel a little guilty." Cooper smirked, "I need to have revenge."

"Ask Ryan for help, he'll know what to do." Horatio grinned.

"Really? I heard that you were the one who was most evil."

"Who? Me?" Horatio asked, looking innocent.

Cooper laughed and patted his shoulder. Horatio chuckled and left Cooper alone, as Cooper made sure that he erased every single copy of the picture he hated more then anything.

**-I-**

**08:20**

"We're pressing charges against your husband, Dt. Wolfe." Dylan's lawyer smirked.

His name was Cameron Waters. Known to loose every case he had, but never giving up. He and Calleigh had been arguing against each other for a long time. Calleigh had saved her best weapon 'til last.

"How about a deal?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan had been told to stay out of the room, while Calleigh handled everything.

"What deal?" Cameron asked.

"Dylan won't press charges if we agree to let him go with his sister." Calleigh said.

Cameron though for a second, he had heard about Freyda's request.

"Deal." Dylan smirked, he wanted nothing more then freedom.

Going to court to battle against a cop wouldn't do him any good. He wouldn't win freedom. Maybe some money, that he couldn't really spend anyway. But not freedom. And freedom was what he wanted.

"Good. We're going to make you ready to go to the harbor. You will need a set of clean clothes." Calleigh smiled.

She left Dylan and his lawyer alone and joined a still annoyed Ryan outside in the hallway.

"Calleigh, we can't let him go." Ryan said.

"Ryan I told you. We're not doing it. Do you really think that there will be no cops at the harbor? SWAT has already been there for an hour. They believe that Freyda has stolen a boat, they just don't know which one." Calleigh smiled, "The coast guards will be there to pick them up as soon as they leave."

"Ah, I get it." Ryan sighed, "They won't be going anywhere."

Calleigh nodded. The door opened and Dylan was led out. He smirked at Calleigh and Ryan. He thought he was being let free. But he was so wrong.

After a while, Dylan was dressed in a suit and ready to go. He was sitting in a police car with Calleigh and two officers.

"Freedom." Dylan smirked, "I didn't think the police agreed on such things so easily."

"Well, we just want the hostage to be safe." Calleigh shrugged.

She believe that deep down Dylan knew he would never be quite free. He had a chance to escape to Spain, but the Spanish police would be notified about him and his sister before they had a chance to even get to Spain. Dylan would be hunted until the day they caught him again. But his chances of getting away from the coast guards were very small.

After thirty minutes. They arrived at the harbor. All that could bee seen was the boats and the police car that Dylan had arrived with. Dylan got out of the car, and watched as Calleigh drove away with the two officers. Smirking he walked towards a small bag. He knew it had to be that bag with the two million dollars. He picked up the bag and walked towards a boat. He peeked inside but didn't see anyone. So he walked to another boat.

Smiling he climbed onto the boat and gave his sister a hug. Freyda pushed the shrink down in the water. He started swimming, just as she started the engine.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! Oh, and I can tell ya know. Things are not always solved as easily as it may seem…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday 29th March. 08:30**

Frank sighed as he laid down between Horatio and Ryan. Ryan had been speeding to the harbor to get there before Calleigh and Dylan. Him, Horatio and Frank were on the roof with almost twenty SWAT members. It was quite crowded.

"Tell me why I agreed to be here." Frank sighed, and tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Because you're a cop." Ryan said.

"No, that's not it."

"Because I told you to." Horatio said.

"Now that is more like it." Frank sighed, and looked toward the boats, "No sign of a woman or a man yet."

"Of course not." Ryan snorted, "They don't want to be seen, duh."

"Well excuse me, Mr Wolf-Man! If you didn't know this before, I will tell you, it is not uncommon for a suspect to show themselves when they have someone hostage. And especially if she hasn't realized that we're here."

"How could she miss? She told us she would be at the harbor." Ryan said.

"No, she told us to leave a bag of two million dollars and her brother at the harbor." Frank corrected.

Horatio rolled his eyes. Ryan and Frank could never agree. They couldn't even agree to disagree.

"Well it's pretty obvious that she'll be at the harbor then." Ryan snorted.

"No, she could come here picker her brother up and leave to another place. It has happened before." Frank said firmly.

Sometimes Ryan forgot that criminal could to the most unexpected things in dangerous situations. However, he was a very good cop and CSI. However, at the moment, Frank was the one with the most experience, and even if he did suspect that Freyda was hiding on a boat, he knew that it could be wrong.

"Guys please." Horatio sighed.

The SWAT Captain, who was lying on another rooftop, grinned at Horatio. Since everyone had radio communication, everyone could hear Frank and Ryan's bickering.

"Help me please." Horatio said into the radio.

"Quiet guys, they're here." The SWAT Captain, Iverson said.

Calleigh and two officers arrived in a police car with Dylan. Everyone watched as Calleigh let Dylan simply go. Dylan smiled and walked towards the bag with two million dollars. Nobody tried to shoot them. They couldn't do it, unless they saw that the situation became too dangerous, and Freyda or Dylan had to be shot.

"We're just going to let him walk away with two millions dollars." Ryan sighed.

"Nope, we have a transmitter in the bag." Iverson said, "We can trace the bag, and The Coast Guard is waiting for them in the water anyway."

"Good. Then why are we here?" Ryan asked.

"Because if Freyda is not on a boat, we will have to show ourselves." Horatio said.

They watched as Dylan picked up the bag, and walked towards some boats. He finally found the right one. Ash he got onto the boat, Freyda pushed the shrink into the water.

"Somebody make sure the shrink gets up on dry land." Iverson said.

"Wait! She's having trouble starting the engine. Wait until she has left." Horatio said.

He was afraid that if Freyda and Dylan saw a cop, they would panic and do something stupid, such as starting a gunfight.

"Cormick, stop." Iverson said.

Cormick was a young SWAT member. What nobody knew was that his radio signal was out. He couldn't communicate with everybody else, and he moved slowly towards the water.

"Cormick, for God's sakes man stop." Iverson yelled into the radio, "Stop!"

"I don't think he can hear us." Ryan said.

The situation was getting too dangerous. Dylan looked nervously around the harbor, because he feared that cops would soon surround him. He hadn't seen Cormick yet, but it was only a matter of time. Freyda was getting annoyed as she still tried to start the engine. Iverson was still trying to get in contact with Cormick, as he just kept getting closer and closer.

Ryan decided that he had to do something or Cormick would die. He stood up and waved his arms around, at the same time as Cormick realized that nobody was with him to back him up.

In just a second he turned around and faced the roofs, he saw Ryan waving at him. And in that same second, he was shot through the head. Ryan stared in shock as Cormick's body fell to the ground. The shooter fired a shot towards Ryan, but missed.

Ryan through himself down on the roof.

"Shit!" He cursed, "Freyda shot him."

"No, Dylan did." Frank said, "Dylan was the one with the gun in his hand."

"Fuck!" Ryan cursed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong." Horatio said, "They're driving off now."

"Why didn't we shoot back?" Ryan asked.

"Because it's better to catch them alive. We don't want it to be seen as an act of revenge." Horatio sighed.

Freyda and Dylan celebrated as they drove out of the harbor. They had no idea that The Coast Guard would be waiting for them at the border of Miami water and international water.

As everyone made it down the roof, Calleigh threw herself into Ryan's arms.

"It was a brave thing you did." She whispered in his ear.

"It was stupid." Ryan sighed, "I got him killed."

"Ryan, he wouldn't have been able to see you waving if he hadn't turned around first." Frank said, and patted him on the back, "It was simply a case of bad luck. If he hadn't turned around, he would have seen Dylan aiming the gun at him."

Ryan nodded. He still felt bad though. Cormick had just started his career as a SWAT member. He had been a member of the team for ten days only. Now he was dead.

"Let's go home." Calleigh smiled.

"Yes, you can all go home." Horatio said, "I'll stay and wait for Dylan and Freyda."

"Not alone." Frank smiled, "I want to interrogate them too."

Ryan and Calleigh smiled, and said goodbye to the boys as they headed home.

**-I-**

**09:00**

Valera yawned as she walked towards the nursery. The triplets were keeping both her and Jason awake very much. They didn't cry more then most kids, but it was just more kids crying. And feeding them took longer then feeding one baby.

"Hello my little darlings." Valera smiled and picked Jan up.

Sometimes Valera still felt like a kid herself. However, for everyday that passed those kid feelings became more parent feelings. The parent life suited her perfect. Nothing could be greater then to raise your own children.

"Mommy only has two arms." She sighed as she looked down at Callum.

Callum was about to cry as Jason picked him up and grinned at Valera. Jason was going back to work in two weeks. Valera wondered how she would be able to handle three babies on her own, especially when all of them were crying and demanding her attention. She could only hold two of them on the same time.

"Are you still worried about the problem of holding them when they cry?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, one of them will always have to wait. And you know I can't handle it if one baby cries constantly and not getting the attention he or she deserves." Valera sighed.

"Well, the solution to the problem is easy." Jason smiled, "Put them all on a blanket in front of you. That way you can look at all of them on the same time."

"Or I can use the bed instead."

"Yeah, and you try to have all three of them as close to you as possible." Jason smiled, "It won't be easy raising these three, but we will have to do our best."

"It will get even harder if they inherit my energy." Valera winked.

Jason laughed and shook his head. Valera's mother, Elisa, had told him how active Valera had been as a child. So active, that they had thought she had ADHD. However, Valera was as healthy as could be; she had just had a lot of energy to spend.

"But you had no brothers or sisters to play with." Jason said, "These three will play with each other."

"You didn't have that either."

"Well, you know me. I'm always calm."

"Not always." Valera winked.

Actually, Jason wasn't the calmest one of them. Because he got nervous for small things, while it took very much to make Valera nervous. Valera just liked doing things all the time, staying active. While Jason had no problem sitting quite and unmoving for several hours.

"You get nervous and worried for the smallest things." Valera chuckled, "I stay calm. I could be a CIA Agent."

"Or FBI." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, they have to keep their feelings in order on the job. I can do that."

"But you love the lab too much." Jason grinned.

"Yeah, I do." Valera sighed.

She missed her lab. Her friends there and the evidence to process. Her friends did come home to see her, but she still missed her chair and all the DNA she had to test. All the cases she worked with.

However, there was nothing she would want to do more, then spending a whole day with her babies.

**-I-**

**09:15**

"I told you to go home." Horatio smirked as he watched Frank doze off in the passenger seat in the hummer.

Frank just glared at him. Frank wasn't tired. He was just resting his eyes.

"I can't believe how you can still stay so awake." Frank muttered.

"Coffee."

"You haven't had coffee for several hours." Frank said.

"Well you know me. I can work several days without sleep." Horatio grinned.

Frank chuckled. He knew it was true. But usually when Horatio spent several days working without sleep, it meant that he had a period of many nightmares or he had some troubles at home. Horatio didn't think Frank knew that he suffered from nightmares, but Frank did know that. He knew that his best friend had suffered many times in his life. But if Horatio didn't want him to know it, he wouldn't push him to tell him either.

"What's on your mind?" Horatio asked.

Frank snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nah, nothing." He shrugged and closed his eyes.

Horatio stopped the hummer in the MDPD garage, and poked Frank. Frank opened his eyes and glared at the red head.

"Looks like, I will spend some time keeping you awake." Horatio winked.

Frank muttered something incoherent and got out of the car with Horatio. They met Paul as soon as they stepped out of the elevator to the lab. Paul looked angry. He always did.

"You let the suspects escape." Paul sighed angrily.

"No, the coast guard will pick them up." Horatio said, trying not to get angry.

"Oh, so you're letting other people take over your job. Since when did the almighty Lt., Caine, give away something as important as an arrest?" Paul smirked evilly.

"Paul, we want Freyda and Dylan to think that we're letting them get away. They will be surprised when they are arrested by the coast guard and brought right back here." Horatio said.

"It's your job to arrest them."

"The Coast Guard is a part of MDPD if you didn't know this before." Frank snapped, "They work with us."

Paul ignored the Texan and stepped closer to Horatio.

"I also heard that you let a SWAT member get shot." He smirked, "You didn't stop CSI Wolfe from distracting Mr. Cormick, and now he is dead. Because of your ignorance."

That was the final straw for the tired red head. He grabbed Paul's collar and slammed against the nearest wall. Frank was behind him, ready to interfere if things got too far.

"Paul, you're testing my patience." Horatio said with a low voice, "I told you before, you're on thin ice."

"You don't scare me Lt.; you are the one on thin ice. You let a fellow officer die today, and you let two criminals escape. How good does that sound?" Paul smirked.

"Let him go Lt.," The Captain said from the elevator door.

Horatio glared at Paul as he let him go. He turned around and faced the Captain, who looked right back at him.

"Paul, go back to your office." The Captain said.

"Sir, he almost hit me." Paul said.

"He was provoked. I heard it all."

Paul looked ashamed as the left the lab. Frank patted Horatio on the shoulder. Horatio was still angry.

"Horatio, take a break." The Captain sighed, "I will have a talk with Paul. You did nothing wrong at the harbor today. I know exactly what went down there."

Horatio nodded and the Captain left. Together with Frank, he walked towards the break room to cool off. Frank laid down on the couch to take a nap. Horatio drank more coffee to keep awake.

**-I-**

**10:20**

Freyda looked like a wreck. Her hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She looked down at the table in front of her. Horatio was interrogating her with Frank. Dylan had been sent right back to jail, with an upcoming trial for the SWAT member that he shot. He was now facing yet another murder charge. Freyda was also facing a trial; she had murdered four people and kidnapped a man. Things did not look good for her.

"Freyda, do you realize what you have done?" Horatio asked.

"I set things straight." She said quietly.

"You were angry because the jury sent your brother to jail, so as revenge you killed several of them."

Freyda nodded, "Then you caught up with me, and I knew I had to leave America."

"Right. Freyda, was it really necessary to kill all those people?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, since they sent my brother in jail for murder, I knew I had to do something that was equal."

"Alright. Why Ancient executions?" Frank asked.

Freyda shrugged.

"You just picked something?" Frank asked, and Freyda nodded.

"Freyda, do you read books?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, old books."

"Maybe that's where you got the execution ideas from." Horatio shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so."

Frank sighed and looked at Horatio. They had imagined Freyda was a much bigger person. She was petite and didn't seem to be able to hang someone in a tree, knock someone down and then toast them, bury someone alive, and then kidnap someone and cut them a thousand times. She was almost too small to be able to knock all of the victims down, or use chloroform. Something was not right.

"I confess to killing the four people I killed. Murdock, Hills, Epps and Miriam, whatever her last name was." Freyda said.

Horatio and Frank nodded and told an officer to take her to her holding cell. If Freyda confessed and the DA wanted to charge her, there was nothing they could do. Rebecca Nevins joined the two men in the interrogation room.

"She confessed." Rebecca smiled.

"Something is off though." Horatio said, "I don't think she is strong enough to have committed these murders."

"Horatio, I will charge her with murder." Rebecca said.

Rebecca's career was getting worse and worse, if she didn't win a case soon, she would have no job. She was on the edge of being fired or transferred to another small firm on a small city where the worst crime was vandalism. She had to win her next case.

"Rebecca, don't sent an innocent woman to jail." Horatio said.

"You call her innocent? She kidnapped a man, and killed four people."

"We don't know that she killed them. We haven't actually been able to connect her to the crime scenes." Frank said, "Maybe she's lying."

"She confessed. I'm taking her to trail, whether you like it or not." Rebecca said firmly and left.

"How do we prove that she didn't do it?" Frank asked.

"We test her weight against the weight of the bodies." Horatio said.

The Captain walked into the room.

"Case closed." Was his only words as he looked at Horatio.

Rebecca had of course told the Captain that Horatio was refusing to let go of the case. Horatio sighed and left with Frank. They both needed some sleep, before arguing with the Captain.

Somewhere deep in the woods, an innocent person was murdered.

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday 30th March. 10:30**

"Eric, I'm really tired." Horatio groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

Eric was teasing him, by trying to tickle him and kiss his back gently. Horatio knew that Eric was not in the mood for lovemaking, it wasn't that kind of teasing. Eric simply wanted to do something, which meant that he was bored. Horatio could understand that, he and Eric hadn't seen each other for a long time inside the walls of their home. Horatio had come home yesterday, angry and tired. Tired because he had and his team had worked several hours without sleep. Angry because the Captain and Nevins wanted him to leave the case alone, they said it was closed. Horatio didn't believe that. His gut told him something else.

So yesterday noon and evening had been filled with sleep and muttering on Horatio's part. And Eric had just tried not to piss his lover off.

"Eric." Horatio groaned and tried to push Eric's hands away from his waist.

"H, come on. You've slept for more then 12 hours, and you need to do something fun." Eric said, and Horatio knew he was smiling.

"I'm not in the mood."

Eric sighed, "Alright, well if you don't get up, I'm going to have to do something that I don't really want to do."

Horatio snorted and just curled up under the covers some more. Though it was incredibly hot under them. Eric climbed out of bed and left the bedroom. He came back two minutes later, with a bucket of flour. It was not his idea. It was Frank's idea to through flour on Horatio. Frank had also said that he had a worse prank waiting for Horatio on Friday, since the team didn't have to work this day.

"H, I'm sorry for this." Eric grinned.

Just as he had expected the curiosity for the better of Horatio, and he pulled the covers off him, just to instantly get flour thrown in his face. Eric chuckled and ran out of the bedroom. Horatio sighed and climbed out of the bed.

"Eric! The sheets are covered with flour." Horatio whined.

"Only your half." Eric said from the back porch.

"Only your half." Horatio imitated him in a childish voice, "I'll show you what your half will look like."

Determined for revenge Horatio wandered into the kitchen and got a bottle of cream. It was his and Eric's favorite "toy". He poured the cream all over Eric's covers and then hid in the closet.

Eric got curious as to where Horatio had disappeared off to. And decided to check. He checked the bathroom, the kitchen and eventually the bedroom. He couldn't find his red headed lover anywhere.

"H!" He called, but got no response.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, only to jump up and discover that his butt was covered with cream.

"H!"

Horatio jumped out of the closer, scaring Eric as he pushed him down on the bed and jumped on top of him.

"That's what happens when you play with the devil." Horatio smirked evilly.

"But you're an angel." Eric smiled, and received a deep kiss from Horatio.

Horatio pressed his body down on Eric, and felt his growing arousal. Eric grabbed a hold of Horatio's back and rolled them over, so that Eric was on top. They were both covered in cream and flour.

"You're also an angel." Horatio grinned and pulled Eric down on him.

Eric opened his mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" Horatio sighed.

"We don't." Eric said and gave him a kiss, before climbing out of bed.

"If it's Maya this time, I'm going to through her out." Horatio smirked.

Eric chuckled. Maya had already caught Horatio and Eric naked once, and just Eric twice. It wasn't something that anyone of them wanted to do again.

"Go see who it is." Horatio said.

The doorbell rang again, and Eric didn't have time to put on clothes. Covered in cream and flour he walked towards the door, and peeked through the small eyehole.

"Eric, Horatio! I know you're in there." Frank said and on the door.

"H, it's Tripp." Eric said, he chuckled as he could hear Horatio tripping as he tried to get some clothes on, while also drying the cream and flour off.

Eric opened the door, just so that he could look outside.

"Hey Frank." He smiled.

"Eric, what took you guys so long?… no, wait, don't tell me." Frank said, "Well, can I come in?"

"In a moment." Eric said and closed the door.

Frank shook his head and waited. After a second, Horatio opened the door. Eric was nowhere to be seen.

"He had to get dressed huh?" Frank asked grinning as he entered the house.

"What are you talking about?" Horatio asked.

Frank just chuckled and walked into the kitchen with Horatio.

"Sow what brings you here?" Horatio asked.

"You don't remember?" Frank asked.

"What?"

"What we planned to do today."

Horatio thought for a second, and then he remembered.

"Right! Sneaking in to interview Freyda once more." Horatio grinned.

"Exactly."

Frank had agreed that Freyda just didn't seem to be able to kill four people, in the ways that the victims had died. Yes, she was dangerous and actually kidnapped someone, but so far, she had never killed anyone. So Frank and Horatio had decided to interview again, while she was in look up. Nevins wouldn't be able to spot them, since she was at home today. The Captain would be too busy in his office with paperwork, so he couldn't stop them either.

"H, didn't the Captain tell you to let the case go?" Eric asked, as he joined him and Frank in the kitchen.

"Yes, but my gut tells me that Freyda is innocent to murder."

"H, you could get into trouble because of this." Eric warned.

"Eric, if I remember correctly, you didn't want to go home and leave the case either." Horatio reminded.

"Point taken." Eric smiled, "So how can I help?""You can interview her." Frank said, "She hasn't met you, so she might open up to you."

Eric nodded, he trusted Horatio's hut feeling, and had no problem helping at all.

"What are you guys going to do?" Eric asked.

"We're going to watch so that Paul or The Captain doesn't show up." Horatio said, "You just have to ask her if she really killed our four victims."

"So let me get this straight, you don't think she is guilty because she isn't actually strong enough to hang someone in a tree or knock someone down?" Eric asked.

"Yes, that and the fact that we can't actually connect her to any of the crime scenes. She has a motive, but that's about it." Horatio said.

"Yet, Nevins still wants to charge her with murder." Eric sighed.

"Yes, she has to win this case. And by convincing a jury that Freyda is unstable and killed four people as an act of revenge, she can send her to jail for the rest of her life." Frank said, "Freyda is unstable, but she did not kill anyone. She needs to be treated for her problem, not sent to jail."

"And certainly not sent to jail on false grounds." Eric agreed, "Alright when do we start?"

"When you do have taken a shower and a changed of clothes." Frank grinned, "The clothes are sticking to your bodies like a swimsuit."

Horatio and Eric blushed as they left Frank alone in the kitchen. The cream was of course the sticky part, and that is what the clothes were stuck on. While they took a shower, Frank watched some TV.

**-I-**

**10:45**

"Jason, you do realize that we are having guests over today?" Valera asked.

All she got as a response was Jason asking for another five minutes in bed. Valera shrugged and went to the kitchen. She came back with a small bottle of ice-cold water. And just a few seconds later, Jason bolted out of the bed.

"It's cold!" He exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, of course it is. How else was I supposed to get you out of bed?" Valera smirked.

"How about pulling the covers off me? That's easier."

"Yeah, but not fun." Valera grinned, and left Jason alone to get dressed.

Jason and Valera had invited their friends over for some lunch. Alexx, Nat, Ryan, Calleigh, Frank, Eric, Horatio and Cooper were coming over to see the triplets and have a good time. It seemed like ages since Valera had seen someone from the team, but she and Jason had requested some family time with the babies, and everybody had let them have it.

"What do we give them?" Valera asked.

"What you do you mean give?" Jason asked from the bedroom.

Valera chuckled as she heard him stumble around, while trying to get his pants on.

"Food, Jason. We're having lunch remember."

"Oh, I thought you meant just having them over for like a cake, during lunch." Jason said, joining her in the kitchen.

"No, then it would be like a tea-party or something, this is lunch."

"Okay, how about… sandwiches." Jason suggested, and regretted it as he got slapped on the head, "Some meat then."

"And to the meat?"

"Fries." Jason smiled, "That it something everyone eats."

Valera thought for second and then agreed.

"Alright, well. I don't think we'll have to start making the food yet, they won't be here until 12 anyway." Valera sighed, "So know what?"

"You mean you got nothing to do?" Jason asked.

"No, the babies are sleeping, the house is clean."

"So why did you wake me up? Why didn't you let me sleep five more minutes?"

"Because five minutes in Jason- language means, two hours." Valera smirked and patted Jason's cheek.

Jason nodded in agreement. He had overslept way too many times now. He always asked for another five minutes, but as always it ended up being two hours or even more. Valera sighed and went out on the balcony. Jason sneaked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Have we ever had sex out here?" Valera asked, grinning.

"Um, no."

"We should have it." Valera smiled, "Not today, but sooner or later."

"We would be watched by the neighbors."

"We do at night." Valera said, "At 3 AM, when no one is awake."

Jason chuckled, "Alright."

He wasn't sure if he and Valera would remember to do it; by the time they were able to have sex.

**-I-**

**11:00**

Calleigh fought hard not to laugh as she heard commotion behind her. She was sitting by her laptop, surfing the internet for some baby stuff. Ryan was trying to scare her, but failing miserably. Since she heard him sneaking up on her.

"Ouch…shit." Ryan muttered quietly, but not quiet enough.

Calleigh pretended not to hear and she typed down something on the computer. The couch was right behind her back, along with a lot of other new furniture that she and Ryan had recently bought. And Ryan kept hitting his toes on the furniture and tripping on some plastic. Calleigh heard a heavy sigh, and knew that Ryan was close.

Ten seconds later, Ryan jumped up from the couch.

"Boo!" Ryan exclaimed and was about the grab Calleigh's shoulder.

However, there was nothing there. Calleigh had suddenly vanished.

"Cal?" Ryan asked.

"Boo!" Calleigh yelled and jumped onto Ryan's back.

Ryan screamed and fell down on the floor, with Calleigh on top.

"It's a good thing you don't have to sneak upon criminals." Calleigh teased.

"It's all the furniture around here. It makes my sneaking hard."

"Hard? More like impossible."

Ryan stuck his tongue out at his wife, and Calleigh bent down to kiss him hard. Ryan was about unbutton her shirt, when the phone rang.

"Calleigh Wolfe." Calleigh answered, "Hey Horatio…. In case I have to do what?… no problem."

Calleigh hung up and smiled widely at Ryan.

"What did H want?" He asked, as he stood up from the floor.

"He, Frank and Eric are going to interview Freyda again, and just in case someone catches them do it, they want me to be there." Calleigh smiled.

"Why?"

"So I can target practice a little bit." Calleigh winked and moved towards the front door.

Ryan ran after her.

"Shoot someone?" He asked.

"Nah, just injure."

Calleigh loved to scare Ryan. Ryan swallowed hard and imagined what his life would be without Calleigh, if she went to jail. He decided to come with her.

"Who are they afraid might show up?" Ryan asked.

"Paul mostly. But you never know if the Captain decides to suddenly pay Freyda a little visit."

"Paul, oh, well I don't think anyone will mind of target practice on him." Ryan grinned.

**-I-**

**11:15**

Calleigh and Ryan arrived on the same time as Alexx. Horatio had decided to call everyone in to help. Alexx and Calleigh would kill anyone who tried to stop the guys from completing their mission.

"Nice of you to join us." Horatio said, "So far it looks clear. Only one guard is here, and he has no idea that the Captain wants us to close the case."

They all moved towards the entrance of the room with all the holding cells.

"H, we have to be at Valera's place around 12." Ryan reminded.

"Don't worry. This won't take long." Horatio smirked, "Eric will do the interviewing."

The guard nodded his greeting and opened the door for the team. Horatio and Frank waited at the front door. Calleigh, Alexx and Ryan went to another smaller door that was only used for emergencies. However, there was a chance that Paul would use that door, since it was the closest way for him. His office was close to the stairwell, and he only had to go down two stairs to the holding cells.

Eric stood outside Freyda's cell. She was sitting in one of the corners, her head resting on her knees.

"Hey Freyda." Eric said, "I'm Eric Delko."

Freyda avoided eye contact and looked down on the floor. Eric started telling her how he didn't believe she had murdered four people. All the time that he was talking Freyda kept sighing and looking at the floor. When Eric seemed to be done, Freyda looked straight at Eric.

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, we can't find any evidence to connect you to the crime scenes, and second… you're a bit too small to be able to knock someone down, drag their bodies to different locations and hang someone up in a tree." Eric said, giving her a small smile.

While Eric was talking to Freyda. Horatio and Frank peeked out in the hallway.

"Anything?" Frank asked.

"No, maybe Paul is too busy to show up." Horatio shrugged.

"Why would he show up on this day anyway?"

"Why not? There is nothing stopping him." Horatio said, "He could show up today or tomorrow or next week."

At the other door, Calleigh, Ryan and Alexx were keeping watch.

"If that bastard shows his face around here, I will cut something off." Alexx growled.

"With what?" Ryan asked, "You haven't got anything with ya?"

"I can go down to the morgue in just a few minutes to bring back my biggest knife." Alexx smirked evilly.

"Alexx we're not going to kill anyone." Calleigh said.

"Who said anything about killing? I'm just saying that if the bastard tried to get on anyone's again, he will regret it."

Calleigh and Ryan laughed, but stopped immediately as the door opened and Paul bumped into to them.

"Wolfe and Woods." Paul said, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking." Ryan said.

"About what?" Paul asked.

"Private things, things that we don't want other people to hear." Alexx said, "This is a quite secluded place, perfect to private talking."

"And would that private talking involve interviewing a murderer?" Paul smirked.

"Not at all, what makes you think that?" Calleigh asked.

Paul smirked and tried to move past the trio. But they blocked him.

"Ah, so it's not about Freyda, then why are you blocking my way?" Paul asked.

"We're not. It's jut that the hallway is too tight for all four of us to fit on the same time." Ryan smiled.

Paul shook his head and pushed his way past the trio. Calleigh grabbed his arm, but Paul kept on walking, dragging Calleigh with him. Eric noticed the commotion and ran towards Horatio and Frank.

"Ah! Lt Caine." Paul smirked, "Disobeying an order from the Captain."

"Paul, you know that Freyda is innocent." Horatio said.

"She's not innocent, she confessed."

"She's not fit enough to kill four people in the way they were killed." Frank said, "She's too damn small."

Paul pushed Calleigh backward, and she fell down on the floor. Ryan pushed Paul against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She's pregnant." Ryan growled.

"Well, it's going to be a little ugly child anyway." Paul smirked.

Before anyone could react, Eric punched Paul in the face. Paul was hit so hard that he fell to the floor. His nose was bleeding.

"Eric!" Horatio said, keeping Eric from hitting Paul again, "What did you do?"

"I hit the asshole!" Eric growled, "He deserved it."

Paul stood up on shaky legs and smirked evilly at Eric.

"You just got yourself suspended Eric." He said, "And you Lt., will be meeting the Captain soon."

**-I-**

**11:40**

It didn't take long for Paul to find the Captain and tell him what had happened. The Captain had agreed to suspend Eric for two weeks without pay. Eric had told the team, that Freyda still confessed to the murders. Horatio was now standing in the Captain's office, with Paul.

"Lt., I don't know what to say. I did not expect this from you." The Captain sighed, "Obeying my orders."

Horatio wasn't ashamed at all. He had a strong sense of justice, and even if Freyda was a criminal, she didn't deserved to be convicted for something she hadn't done.

"Interviewing a suspect even when I told you to back off!" The Captain growled, "I'm thinking about suspending you too."

Paul smirked at Horatio, and Horatio glared back at him.

"Do you have anything to say at all?" The Captain asked.

"Yes sir. You know that I only disobey an order if I believe that I have to. And I believed and still believe that what I did was right." Horatio said, "Let me finish sir… this woman, Freyda. Is not fit enough to have murdered the victims."

"Yeah, Paul told me. Because of no evidence connecting her to the crime scenes." The Captain sighed.

"Not only that sir. She it too small." Horatio said, "Sir, she can't possibly drag an unconscious body to a room to toast him or her, or hang someone up in a tree, tie someone up and cut them a thousand times or drag someone to a coffin to bury them alive." Horatio sighed, "Anyone can see it by just looking at her body shape, and comparing her to the bodies of the victims. She it too small."

"And you can prove this?" Paul asked.

"Yes, if I am given the time to prove it I can." Horatio said.

"You have 24 hours Lt." The Captain said.

"Give me three I will prove it to you." Horatio said.

The Captain nodded and dismissed Horatio and Paul. Outside the office, Horatio smirked at Paul and left him alone.

Before he proved that he was right, he had some friends and family to visit.

**-I-**

**12:30**

"Why didn't I get to punch Paul?" Valera asked.

She had been shocked hear that Eric had been suspended, but happy to hear that he had hit Paul in the face. Valera also wanted to hit Paul after what he had done to the team, and especially the pregnant Calleigh.

"Horatio, can I shoot him when I get back to work?" Valera asked, looking at the red head with her innocent eyes.

"No, sorry honey." Horatio grinned and patted her shoulder.

Frank, everyone's favorite human teddy bear was holding Jan, Ryan was practicing on holding babies by holding Caleb, and Calleigh was holding Callum. But Calleigh was already more used of holding babies then Ryan.

"Alright. I want to know more about your wedding plans." Valera grinned at Horatio and Eric.

"Well, we decided to get married on the 23rd May. In the middle of the day." Eric smiled widely, "And we're getting married in back yard."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Calleigh smiled, "More?"

"Well, we'll need a cake." Horatio said.

"Let me fix that." Alexx said.

She had a cousin who owned a bakery, and another cousin owned a catering company.

"Alright, as you wish." Horatio smiled, "And we need to fix a judge who can wed us."

"Judge Monroe." Frank suggested, "He'll do it without a doubt."

"Alright, I'll give him a call." Eric smiled, "And that's how far we have got."

"Oh it's going to be so great! I can't wait." Valera shirked together with all the other girls.

"Neither can we." Horatio whispered in Eric's ear, "Neither can we."

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday 30th March. 15:15**

Horatio glanced at Paul. Paul was red as a tomato in his face. Nevins was just scowling. Horatio was happy, and it appeared as if the Captain was quite pleased too. The Captain was looking through Horatio's report on his latest experiment. He had tested the weigh of the victims against the weight of Freyda. And been able to prove that Freyda was way too weak to be able to drag the victims to the crime scenes.

"Well, this proves it. Freyda is innocent of murder." The Captain smiled, "Ms. Nevins will drop the charges."

"Sir, she is still guilty of kidnapping." Nevins said.

"I know, and I there is no problem with charging her for that. But not murder." The Captain said, "Now Horatio are you done with Freyda or…?"

"No, sir, I think she witnessed all the murders. She might have seen the real killer. I still need to get her to talk." Horatio said.

"Forget it! She is mine now. First you screw everything up for me, and now you expect me to let you interview her until she talks." Nevins growled, "No way Horatio!"

"You screwed up your own career Rebecca!" Horatio snapped, "You took the wrong cases, the ones where the money was, but you didn't count on the jury."

Nevins was about to slap Horatio, when Paul grabbed her arm. Everyone looked confused at Paul. No on had expected him to ever "save" Horatio. Paul let go of Rebecca's hand.

"Ms. Nevins, I will not tolerate violence." The Captain said firmly, "You may leave now."

Nevins glared at Horatio and left with a heavy sigh. Paul looked down at the floor and blushed more then he had before. Horatio gave him a small smirk. The Captain sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Horatio, Freyda is all yours. Make her talk. But play nice." The Captain smirked.

"I always play nice." Horatio said.

The Captain chuckled and nodded. Everyone knew hoe effective Horatio's eyes were during his interviews. Horatio left the office and went back to the lab. Ryan was there waiting for him, he had helped him during the testing. Horatio was about to say something, when Paula called for him.

"Lt. You got another case." Paula said.

Horatio and Ryan looked at each other and sighed. They had a feeling that it was time for another murder with an ancient execution.

**-I-**

For the fun of it, and to annoy Frank. Eric threw himself down on the steps of MDPD, and pretended to kiss the ground.

"I'm home! I've been saved from self destruction!" Eric exclaimed.

"Get up from the ground!" Frank growled.

People around Frank and Eric laughed and pointed at the CSI who was hugging the steps, and the Srgt. who looked like he wanted to die.

"I've missed you." Eric said softly, "I've missed walking on you. My feet have missed walking on this holy ground. This ground that have been here for so many years. This ground which is my way to my job everyday. Thank you for taking me back. Thank you! Thank you! Thank…"

"CSI Delko." The Captain said amused.

Eric stood up and shook the Captain's hand. The Captain grinned and shook his head. Frank was trying to hide his face in his hands.

"Welcome back, Delko." The Captain said, "I guess you are ready to get to work right away?"

"Oh yes, sir. I can't wait." Eric said.

The Captain nodded and then walked past him. Eric looked back at Frank, who gave him a frustrated look.

"Are you insane?" Frank asked, "People thought you had walked to the wrong building. The mental institution is somewhere else."

Eric shrugged and grinned. Just as he was about to enter the building. Horatio and Ryan opened the door and bumped into him. Horatio knocked Eric to the ground and fell down on top of him.

"Eric, good to have you back." Ryan smiled, and helped both men up.

Horatio and Eric brushed off, shared a quick kiss and then walked towards their hummers.

"Why are you blushing?" Ryan asked Frank.

"Eric embarrassed me." Frank sighed, "If you ever do that again, I'm going to give you a lesson you'll never forget."

"No thank you. Horatio gives me plenty of lessons." Eric winked, and climbed into a hummer with Horatio. Ryan took another hummer, and Frank took his car. In the car, Eric gently ran his hand over Horatio's thigh.

"Eric." Horatio said, trying to remind him they were working.

"I've almost forgotten how good you look with a badge and a gun." Eric teased, and squeezed Horatio's growing arousal.

Horatio tried to keep on driving. Behind him, Ryan was confused as to why Horatio kept braking and then speeding up again. Eric bent down and opened Horatio's zipper. Horatio almost lost his grip on the wheel, as Eric took his arousal in his mouth.

"Oh, Eric. This is so…. Wrong." Horatio moaned.

Horatio's phone rang. It was Ryan. He decided not to answer. Ryan shrugged and just followed his boss to the crime scene.

Once at the scene. Eric and Horatio looked like completely normal. Like nothing had happened.

"What's up with the strange driving?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Horatio said with a tone that let Ryan know no to push the subject further.

Horatio, Eric, Ryan and Frank walked towards a big pile of wood, and in the middle of the pile. There was a tree sticking up, with a person tied to it. Alexx was already on the scene, cutting the body down with the help of her two assistants.

"Who is the vic?" Eric asked Alexx.

"Robert Clerk." Alexx said, checking the victim's wallet.

She handed the wallet to Frank, so that he could make a few calls and check what Robert did for a living, and if he had in fact been a jury member on the Dylan Jensen trial.

"He was burned. Like a witch in the ancient days." Horatio said, "This is definitely the making of the killer we're looking for."

"He probably died from the smoke, before his body was completely burned." Alexx said, "But the killer made no effort to put the fire out after the victim had died. The body is not recognizable."

"So we'll need to use dental records to be sure that the victim is really Robert Clerk." Horatio said.

"The wallet didn't have any burn marks on it. So it wasn't on the victim during the fire." Eric said.

"The killer might have left some prints." Ryan said.

"TOD is two hours ago." Alexx said, "He died in the middle of the day. It's strange how no one saw anything."

"Especially here. I mean there are over one hundred trails here for people who like to run and walk. There is always someone here." Eric sighed, "All the trails have a number to. So people know which trail they're on."

"This would be trail number 3." Ryan said, pointing at a large number on a tree, "It's close to the highway and to the other trails. Someone must have seen something."

"Who called it in?" Horatio asked.

"An anonymous man." Frank said, "The victim was sitting in the jury of Dylan Jensen's trial."

"What did he do except being in a jury?" Horatio asked.

"He sold fabric." Frank sighed, "The killer could easily have found him."

"Yes, was he reported missing?" Horatio asked.

"No, I sent a few officers over to his fabric store, to ask around." Frank sighed.

"Good. Alright, gentlemen. Let's process the scene." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**16:20**

Cooper hadn't known he was such good at sneaking around, until now. He was planning his revenge on Frank, with the help of Ryan of course. Cooper's part in the prank was to set it all up now. Ryan's part was to make Frank walk right into it later. Cooper had been trying to find the perfect place for the prank, somewhere Frank would go without thinking. While he had been sneaking around, he had noticed how no one had seen him do it. All Cooper needed was some Vaseline and confetti… That was simply to buy some time. While Ryan and Cooper would, do the second part of the prank. Poor Frank.

Cooper walked towards the men's room; it was perfect for his prank. Ryan had called him and told him that Frank and He would soon be at MDPD. In less then fifteen minutes to be correct, so Cooper was a little stressed to fin the right place. Grinning, he rounded the corner and…

"Jesus!" He exclaimed with a girly voice.

Copper had simply run into Calleigh, and both of them had been scared to death. Calleigh panted and glared at Cooper.

"Make some noise when you walk." She said, "And try to scream like a man."

Cooper blushed. He was well aware of the fact that he screamed like a girl. Calleigh shook her head and walked towards her lab. Cooper went inside the men's room. Carefully he hanged a small bucket of confetti on a nail and then tied a small, small wire from the bucket to the doorknob, so that whenever someone opened the door, they would get confetti all over them. However, that special someone wasn't supposed to be able to open the door so quickly. Without closing the door, Cooper applied Vaseline on the doorknob from the inside. Frank wouldn't be able to leave the men's room, for a long time. Then he ran to safety and awaited the arrival of Frank and Ryan.

Three minutes later, Paul walked into the men's room. And one minute after that. Frank and Ryan walked down the hallway to the men's room.

"Oh, there's the bathroom." Ryan said.

"Yeah?" Frank said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a bathroom." Ryan shrugged, "I need to go. Do you?"

Frank shook his head. Ryan sighed and pretended to be desperate to find a toilet. However, before he could come up with a backup plan, and get Frank inside the men's room. Someone started banging on the door, and yelling.

"Hello!" Paul yelled, "Open the damn door!"

Cooper and Ryan turned white as sheets and looked at Frank, who was laughing like a maniac.

"You guys tried to do a prank on me, didn't you?" He asked.

Ryan and Cooper sighed and nodded. Cooper was surprised to see that the Vaseline stuff was really working. Paul was yelling for help, desperately trying to open the door, but his hands kept slipping on the doorknob.

"Guys! Open the door and let me out." Paul demanded.

"Um… sorry, Paul, we can't." Cooper said, "We're, um, busy."

"Funny. Now let me out." Paul growled and kicked on the door.

While Frank was busy laughing, Cooper and Ryan snuck away. After a while, Frank decided to help Paul get out. He opened the door, and… both he and Paul were covered in confetti.

"This is not my fault." Frank said quickly.

Paul growled and pushed past Frank. Frank smirked and brushed the confetti off him. He sighed and went to his desk; he had some paperwork to take care of. All he found, however, was his phone, computer and some pencils. His chair and his desk had mysteriously disappeared.

"Funny, Wolfe and Cooper." Frank said loudly, "Now give me my desk and chair back."

Frank sighed and decided to try to remain calm, while he searched for his desk.

**-I-**

**16:35**

"Haven't we've already kidnapped Frank's desk, and used the confetti?" Horatio asked Ryan.

Ryan had told Horatio about the new prank that he and Cooper had put him through, and how Paul had mistakenly been a part of it.

"Well, yeah, but this time we took his chair too. And well, now we used confetti. I believed it was Frank, who used the confetti last time." Ryan smirked.

"Okay, well, we need to come up with something new." Horatio said.

Ryan and Horatio were on their way to talk to Freyda. Freyda was being kept in a holding cell. Horatio hoped that he would be able to get something more out of Freyda this time, now that they knew she wasn't a murderer. Dylan, however, had killed a SWAT member, and would get a longer sentence because of it. Horatio and Ryan walked into the interview room; Freyda was sitting by the table. Looking down at the hands.

"Hello, Freyda." Horatio said, "It's me, Lt. Caine."

"And I'm Ryan Wolfe."

Freyda looked up at the two men, sighed and then looked down at her hands again.

"Freyda. We know you didn't kill those jury members. One reason is because you're not strong enough. Another is because; you've been here, while another murder has occurred." Horatio said, "However, we think you witnessed the murders."

Freyda smirked and nodded. Sometimes she seemed to be an innocent young woman, and then she suddenly switched and became a woman who knew how to toy with the police. She liked to play around.

"Freyda, can you tell us anything about the murders?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I can… but I don't want to." Freyda smirked.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"Because, what that man is doing is art. He is taking back the ancient executions to the modern times." Freyda snorted.

"I get the feeling that you are fascinated by this man." Horatio said, "Do you know him?"

"No, but I watched him. All the time." Freyda said, "I was at the first crime scene, where Mr. Murdock died. I was there to distract myself from my thoughts, and suddenly a man was dragging another man, into a room. Then he set something on fire under the floor."

"What did this man look like?" Ryan asked.

"Like you. Only younger." Freyda said, and gave Ryan an evil smirk.

"Did he ever say something?" Horatio asked.

"No, he was always quiet. He never saw me, and he never saw his victims either. He just saw art."

"How do you know he sees this as art, if you never talked to him?" Ryan asked.

"I could see it in his eyes."

"I've forgotten his name." Horatio said quickly.

"M… nice try." Freyda chuckled, "Michael is his name. His name tag, said Michael."

Horatio nodded for Ryan to step outside with him.

"The warehouse owner, in which Murdock was found, said that a repairman had come to him and told him that he could repair his floor." Horatio said, "He had given him the name Oscar Wilde."

"You think maybe the killer, really works in that line of work?" Ryan asked.

"Yes and Freyda saw what no one else saw, the name tag. Because when he was alone with his victims, he didn't have to hide his name tag."

"I'm going to call Frank and tell him to check how many men there are with the name Michael working as a repair man."

"Or any other sort of service job." Horatio said, and went back inside the room alone.

Freyda smirked at him.

"You figured something out." She said.

"I did." Horatio nodded, "Can you tell me anything more?"

"Only if you play a game with me."

"What sort of a game?"

"Chess." Freyda smirked, "I learned how to play chess a long time ago."

"Why do you want to play a game?"

"Fun. If I win, you will not come back and ask me more questions. If I loose, you can ask me anything you want, and I will answer." Freyda smirked.

Horatio nodded, and asked the guard to bring in a chess game. Freyda smirked. She was so much unlike the Freyda that had gone to shrinks and tried to escape with her brother. That Freyda had been like a little bird, this Freyda was a mad woman.

The guard gave Horatio a chess game. He and Freyda placed the pieces out on the board, and Freyda was the one to start playing.

**-I-**

**16:45**

"I will look all that up, if you tell me where my desk is." Frank said, to Ryan on the phone.

_"Frank, this is a demand from Horatio."_

"I don't care if it's the president's demand. I want my desk and my chair back." Frank smirked.

_"Fine, it's in the janitor's closet."_ Ryan sighed.

"Thank you, now I'm just going to get my desk and chair back, and then I will call you as soon as I have the results." Frank said, and hung up.

Grinning, Frank walked to the janitor's closer and opened the door. And just like Ryan had said, his desk and chair was there. Frank sighed in relief and lifted the chair out, and then he started dragging his desk out. Cooper stood in the doorway watching.

"This is a job, for two men." He smirked, "But don't expect any help from me."

Frank glared at him and panted as he dragged the desk further to the doorway. He had no idea his desk was so heavy. Cooper laughed, but didn't help. Until half the desk, was outside the room. Then Cooper climbed inside and started pushing. Soon the desk was standing in the hallway. The two men carried the desk down to Frank's place, and then Frank went back to get the chair. Once everything was as it used to be, he gently patted Cooper on the shoulder.

"You're not safe anymore." He warned and sat down in his chair.

Cooper snorted and left. Frank was finally able to do some paperwork.

**-I-**

**17:10**

"What can you tell me about myself?" Freyda asked and moved on of the chess pieces.

"You may seem schizophrenic, but you're not. You like to play with people, and therefore you sometimes act innocent and other times you act like a true maniac." Horatio said, and moved his chess piece, "You also love your brother very much, and would do anything to save him. Therefore you kidnapped the man in your dreams and tried to run away to Spain with Dylan."

"Very good, Lt." Freyda smirked, "My turn. You're longing for a family and you want a kid. But you're afraid to tell your boyfriend that, because after all, two guys can not have children on their own."

Horatio was trying to hide his smirk. Actually, it was the other way around. Eric had been afraid to tell Horatio that he would love to have a child of his own, but that was a long time ago. They both knew that they could adopt a child, but it was something for the future. They weren't ready yet.

"You have a strong sense of justice and can resist every bribe and every sexy woman that try to seduce you." Freyda smirked, "You treat your team like family, yet you are the boss. You want to be Captain, but you don't want to do all the things that the job requires. You love the lab too much."

Horatio nodded, Freyda was saying true things. Freyda smirked; she thought she had Horatio in a trap of some sort. That she could make him trust her.

"You, Freyda, pretend to be honest, but you're really not. You pretend to seduce men, but you have no interest in sex. All you really want is freedom for yourself and your brother." Horatio grinned.

Freyda snorted and moves another piece of chess. Horatio was amazed at how good Freyda really was. He had thought he would win a little bit easier, but it seemed as if the game could continue for quite a while longer.

"So, where did Officer Wolfe go?" Freyda asked.

"He is right outside."

The door opened the Ryan entered the room; he whispered something to Horatio and then left again. Freyda got curious of course.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He just told me the results of a little research." Horatio shrugged.

"It has something to do with my case, I assume."

"Yes, it does." Horatio said, "Yet, your case is solved. We just need your help. Once we got that, we can leave you alone."

"You make it sound so depressing." Freyda sighed.

"No, but I know you will find it depressing. You have no friends here, because nobody seems to be able to deal with your personality and mood swings." Horatio said, "The only company you get is from me and my team."

"Well, I don't need any friends." Freyda shrugged.

"Sooner or later everyone does."

"Not me. I'm a superwoman." Freyda chuckled, "Your move."

Horatio looked down at the board and the moved a piece.

"Brave move." Freyda smiled, "Are you this brave in real life too?"

"I'm not more brave the anyone else." Horatio said, "Tell me, why did you take the blame for the murders?"

"I told."

"No, you told us that you didn't want to tell us about the murders, because you thought the man was doing a form of art." Horatio said.

"Well, that also the reason why I took the blame. So that he can continue." Freyda shrugged.

"What's your real reason?" Horatio asked, though he already had a pretty good idea what Freyda's reason was.

"What do you mean?"

"You took the blame, so that we would think you were more dangerous, and so that you could spend as many years in jail as your brother. Because you can't live without him. You need him with you. And that's why you took the blame. So you would be released on the same date, and you wouldn't have to wait on the outside for him." Horatio said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Freyda snorted.

"Don't I?" Horatio asked, "Alright, so maybe you took the blame for another reason. To protect someone."

"Yeah, right." Freyda snorted.

"Freyda, there are 9 people within the repair and service-line of work, with the name Michael. Only one of them, have something in common with you." Horatio said.

"And who is that?"

"The man, that Dylan doesn't even know about. Because it was your father's little mistake. Michael Summer." Horatio said, "You're half brother."

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review! And please give suggestions on some pranks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thursday March 30****th****. 17:20**

Freyda just looked at Horatio. While she slowly realized what she had just been told. She was amazed that Horatio's team had found Michael. Her half brother, who she had found herself just a few weeks ago, but never approached. The man she was related to, but had never met. The man she was protecting. She was curious as to how the team had found out that they were related.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

Horatio grinned. The team had been right. At first, they had just suspected that Michael Summer was Freyda's half brother. Now they knew for sure.

"We found his name when we were searching for repair-men with the name Michael. Then we understood that he had the same last name as your father, Jordan Summer. You and Dylan have chosen to use your mother's maiden name, Jensen. But that doesn't mean that Jordan Summer can't be traced to the two of you." Horatio smirked.

Freyda glared at Horatio as she realized that he now had all the information he needed to arrest her brother. She launched forward in an attempt to hurt him. However, the table was in the way and of course, the guard was quickly restraining Freyda.

"If I hadn't told you anything you would never have known!" She growled.

"True. We only suspected that Michael was related to you. But thanks to you it has been confirmed."

"It will never hold up in court. I will not admit to telling you who he is." Freyda smirked evilly.

However, her smirk faded when Horatio smirked back at her. He took out a little tape recorder from his inside pocket on his jacket.

"You didn't really think I would just sit here and play chess with you and not be able to prove what was being said in here?" Horatio asked, "Don't worry Freyda. You won't be the only one in your little family to spend the rest of your life in jail. Your two brothers will join you."

With that said Horatio left the room and joined Ryan in the hallway. They walked outside towards the hummer. They had a man to catch.

"Please teach me how to interrogate like that." Ryan said as he climbed into the hummer with his boss.

"I have no idea how to teach you that. I don't even know how I learned it myself." Horatio admitted and started the car.

Ryan showed Horatio the note with Michael Summer's address. Horatio slowed down and sighed.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"That address in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Horatio sighed, "I doubt he lives there."

Ryan cursed under his breath. Horatio drove them back to the lab. They had to figure out a plan on how to catch Michael Summer.

**-I-**

**17:40**

Cooper had no idea what little Frank had done to him during the time he had been in the men's room. Yes, he had spent along time in there. So what? He was having some gas problems recently. It was because of his mother's food. Anyway, Cooper whistled happily, as he sat down in his comfortable chair and stretched out. The weekend wasn't far away and he was going to spend it with his girlfriend. Unbelievably, Cooper actually had a girlfriend. Smiling Cooper did what he was supposed to do. Find Michael Summer, or his father Jordan Summer. Which was proving not to be such an easy task. But it had to be done, fast. Because Horatio wanted to arrest Summer today. And the shift was supposed to end in twenty minutes. Though this day was a day when everybody would be working over-time. The positive side of working over-time was that Cooper could leave work earlier the following day.

"Alright, my darling. Let's show what we can do." Cooper said to his beloved computer and started typing the name Summer into the computer. He was about to go through a list of names as he noticed that his mouse was stuck.

"What the hell?" He asked, and tried to spin the mouse around.

Now, most people would probably have checked the underside of the mouse. But not Cooper. The mouse was stuck to the mouse-mat, yet Cooper didn't check how it was stuck. If he had, he would have noticed the large piece of tape that was stuck under the mouse. Making it stick to the mat.

"Frank you idiot." Cooper growled and used all his strength to move the damn mouse. It remained stuck.

Suddenly something appeared on the screen and Cooper forgot about the mouse.

_**I've kidnapped your favorite teddy bear. **_

_**Pay me 5000 Dollars and you will get him back.**_

_**Love, the teddy bear-napper**_

Cooper laughed aloud as he read the note. He understood that it was Frank who had written the note. Without even trying to make it seem like a real kidnapper, sorry, teddy bear-napper. Cooper shook his head and looked around in the office. He was missing something though. Something he had gotten from his girlfriend and had fallen in love with. It was a golden teddy bear with a big heart in its arms, saying _I Love you_. Copper forgot about the mouse and left his lab, looking for Frank. He walked around for almost thirty minutes, without finding the Texan. Therefore, he gave up and returned to his lab. Sighing he sat down and continued to fight with his mouse and mouse-mat.

"Cooper!" Horatio said, "Have you found a match yet?"

Cooper looked sheepishly at Horatio and shook his head.

"Frank glued my mouse to the mouse-mat or something." He said.

Horatio shook his head and immediately pulled the mouse away from the mouse-mat. He showed Cooper the piece of tape.

"Glue?" Horatio asked, "Next time try not to spend too much time simply trying to move it. Pull it loose instead."

Cooper nodded and gave Horatio two thumbs up. Now that he could move the mouse, he could do his job. Horatio left him alone for a while longer. It was when Cooper tried to move his chair closer to his desk, that he noticed that it too, was stuck to the floor. But this time, Frank had used glue.

"Oh Frank." Cooper sighed.

Frank had glued the chair to the floor when Cooper had run around looking for him. But he didn't only do that. He also put glue on the seat of the chair. Which made Cooper stick to his chair. Cooper tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

"Stuck Cooper?" Frank asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Frank, help me get loose. I have work to do." Cooper said.

"So did I, when you and Ryan decided to steal my desk and chair." Frank smirked.

Cooper sighed and saw a dry mop that someone from the cleaning crew had left behind; somehow, they always managed to forget their things inside Cooper's lab. As He grabbed the mop, he also managed to wheel the chair free from the floor and race after Frank. Frank had to admit that Cooper was fast.

"Get back here Frank!" Cooper growled as Frank ran away from him.

Frank giggled and ran in front of Cooper, making quick turns to avoid being hit by the mop. Cooper wheeled after him, while on the same time, trying to get loose. He realized after a while, that if he wanted to get loose from his chair he would have to rip open his pants. As Cooper chased Frank around in the hallway, they failed to notice Horatio walking towards them, focused on reading the case file. Without thinking or seeing Horatio, Cooper pushed forward towards Frank with full speed. Frank moved out of the way, and Cooper crashed right into Horatio. Knocking him down on the floor, with Cooper over him in a strange position. Horatio glared up and Cooper, who had trouble getting up. Frank was too busy laughing instead of trying to help.

"Horatio, if you want Cooper to join us in our relationship all you have to do is ask." Eric teased as he helped both Cooper and Horatio up.

Horatio brushed himself off and shook his head.

"Cooper, get yourself un-stuck from the chair and get to work. Frank, behave please." Horatio said and left for his office.

Cooper nodded and wheeled back to his lab. Frank and Eric went to do some work of their own as well.

A while later, Cooper had finally found Jordan Summer. The team was gathered in his lab.

"Good job, Cooper." Horatio said, writing down the address on a piece of paper, "Have you gotten un-stuck yet?"

Cooper shook his head. Horatio nodded for the men to help him. Eric and Ryan held on the chair, while Frank and Horatio pulled Cooper's body away from the chair. Calleigh looked at the men as if they were crazy.

"You have underwear with little hearts on them?" Eric chuckled.

Cooper blushed and turned around. Facing the men.

"Yes. They were a gift." Cooper explained, "Now Frank, can I please have my teddy bear back?"

"Do you have 500 dollars?" Frank asked.

"No."

"Then you will have to wait just a little while longer." Frank grinned.

The door opened and the Captain peeked inside.

"Is there a good reason as to why Cooper is standing in the lab with her pants ripped apart and you all laughing?" He asked.

"No, sir." Cooper said.

"I thought I told you to keep your pranks away from work."

"You did, sir." Frank said, "I'm truly sorry."

"Good." The Captain sighed, "Oh and Cooper, little hearts is not your thing. It looks better with big hearts."

The team laughed at the Captain's comment as the Captain left. Cooper sighed and sat down in his chair.

"You know, Copper you could have just crawled out of your pants." Calleigh said.

The men got quiet. They hadn't thought about that at all.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ryan asked.

"Because you're men." Calleigh smiled.

"Alright, back to business. Let's go have a chat with Jordan Summer." Horatio said, sing his boss-voice.

**-I-**

**19:15**

"I don't see how I can help you Lt." Jordan Summer said as he and the team sat in his living room.

It had taken them almost ten minutes to get Jordan to admit to having a son. A son that had been a mistake, when he has cheated on his wife with another woman. Almost 23 years ago.

"Do you know where Michael is?" Horatio asked.

"No. I don't want to know either. His mother and I made a deal. She didn't tell my wife about Michael and I didn't get involved in his life." Jordan said, "It has been hard to keep out of Michael's life, especially when he has been living only three hours away from all these years."

"But you must have visited them sometime." Calleigh said.

"Yes, during Christmas. But I was always introduced as a friend of his mother. Not as his father. So he grew up without knowing who I really was."

"I think he knows." Horatio said, "He knows and he is probably not happy that you haven't ever tried to tell him who you are."

"I wanted to protect my children and my wife." Jordan defended.

"With all due respect sir, your wife passed away five years ago. And Freyda already knows about Michael. Dylan doesn't, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out." Ryan said.

"Don't you dare tell him. He and Freyda are all I have." Jordan said.

"Freyda will tell him. She won't keep your secret from him. So why don't you be a good man and help us find Michael." Eric said.

Jordan snorted. He wasn't about to loose the only family member he had left. Michael was all he had left. There was no one else.

"If you weren't supposed to be involved in Michael's life. How come your name is on his birth record?" Horatio asked.

"In case he ever wanted to know." Jordan shrugged.

"He probably knows by now." Frank sighed, "Mr. Summer, Michael is a murderer."

"All my children are criminals." Jordan said.

"And you should know that it's not right to protect him." Horatio said.

"If I tell you where he is, I will loose him." Jordan said.

Horatio was about to say something, when the noise of something being dropped was heard on the second floor. Everybody went quiet. Jordan opened his mouth to speak, but Frank put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare warn him that we've heard him." Frank warned.

Horatio, Eric and Ryan upholstered their guns and carefully moved up the stairs to the second floor. Frank and Calleigh stayed with Jordan. Both protecting him and preventing him from running away.

"Michael? MDPD, we just want to talk." Horatio said as he was at the top of the stairs. He saw a shadow of someone in the bedroom and moved towards the door. As he was outside the door, he and the boys heard a window opening. Horatio pushed the door open and aimed his gun at Michael, who was just about to jump out of the window. H, Eric and Ryan towards him to grab his arms as he let go. Eric was the only one who managed to get a hold of him.

"Michael, don't do anything stupid." Eric said.

It wasn't so far down to the ground. But he couldn't let Michael get away. Ryan tried to grab Michael's other hand, but Michael tried to slap his hand away. Horatio yelled for Calleigh to wait for Michael downstairs if he fell. Just as Calleigh moved through the patio doors, Michael bit Eric's hand and fell down.

"Calleigh watch you!" Ryan yelled just as he could see Calleigh being hit by Michael's falling body.

**-I-**

**20:45**

Ryan was pacing around in the waiting room of the ER. Calleigh had been knocked unconscious by Michael's falling body. Michael had broken an ankle and one rib. Once Calleigh had been brought to the ER, they had done an ultrasound and seen that the baby, their little girl, wasn't moving. Calleigh had now been gone for over an hour and Ryan was, of course, worried. Eric and Alexx were with him, while Horatio and Frank were questioning Michael in his hospital room.

"Ryan, everything will be fine." Alexx said.

"Have you ever heard about a preterm labor in when the baby is only 21 weeks old?" Ryan asked.

Alexx nodded, "I have actually. And that baby is still alive today."

Ryan sat down sighed. The doctor had warned him, that Calleigh might be forced to give birth if it was the only way to give the baby girl a chance to live. But if the situation was worse, little Riley Sara Joane, was already dead.

The doctor in charge of Calleigh, Dr David Block appeared in the doorway. He waved Ryan over, but Alexx and Eric followed him.

"They are family." Ryan explained to the doctor.

"Okay then." Dr. Block said, "Calleigh is quite fine. She has a concussion and a broken wrist."

"Good. And the baby?" Ryan asked.

"We can't find anything wrong. I think the baby was simply stunned. But I'd like to keep Calleigh here over the night, to observe both her and the little girl."

Ryan sighed and relief and nodded. Everything was fine for now. He just hoped it would keep on being fine.

"You may visit her in room 14." Dr. Block smiled.

Ryan thanked the doctor and then ran towards Calleigh's room. He opened the door and embraced his wife. Calleigh had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Ryan.

"I was so scared." Calleigh sobbed, "But Block says everything looks fine."

"And I'm sure he's right. They want to keep you here over the night." Ryan smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh smiled and kissed Ryan hard.

The was a knock on the door as Alexx and Eric entered the room, just to say hi. Calleigh hugged them both and then watched them leave.

"There is one more thing Ryan." Calleigh said, once they were alone.

"What?"

"Dr. Block thinks little Riley will be a small baby." Calleigh said, "It's nothing serious, it's just that he doesn't expect her to be average. Just slightly under what would be considered normal."

"Well, she might be small but she is strong." Ryan grinned and kissed his wife again.

In the mean time, Frank and Horatio were trying to get Michael to talk. They had found out that Michael had kidnapped another jury member named, Steven Reed.

"Michael, tell us where Steven is." Frank said firmly.

He was too tired to play games, but unlike Horatio, he was bad at hiding his bad mood. Michael grinned and looked out the window. Horatio quickly closed the curtains and sat down right in front of Michael's view.

"Michael, Tripp and I are getting tired of this. If you don't tell us where Steven is, we will make sure that you will be put in the chair." Horatio warned.

Michael visibly flinched and looked scared at Horatio.

"And we can also make sure that Freyda's life in prison is hell." Frank smirked.

"Freyda?" Michael asked, "You caught here."

"Yes we did." Horatio said, "She knew what you were doing. She even tried to take the blame for your crimes. But we were able to prove that she wouldn't have been able to commit all these murders."

"She thinks of me as an artist." Michael smiled, "And she is so wrong."

"Really?" Frank asked, "I expected you to agree with her."

"I'm only doing this because I like to see the tortured look in my dad's eyes. He looks so sad whenever you mention the word _kids_, and that's because he can't exactly be proud over his kids can be?"

"Michael, enough! Where is Steve?" Horatio asked.

"At the place where God gets to watch people beg him for help." Michael smirked.

Horatio nodded and left the room with Frank. He walked quickly towards the hummer. Frank followed him, but he had no idea where they were going. Horatio drove like a maniac through Miami, and then stopped outside a church.

"A church?" Frank asked.

"This is were people pray to God, or as Michael put it, beg for his help." Horatio said.

As they moved towards the entrance, they saw people running out, fearing for their lives. Frank managed to stop one of them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There is a man in there with a bomb to his chest!" The man yelled and then ran away.

Frank was about to call for backup and the bomb squad, when he noticed that Horatio was gone. Sighing, he ran inside the church and found Horatio standing by a bruised man, who had a bomb attached to his chest.

"Please, turn it off." The man cried.

"Horatio, you got less then one thirty minutes." Frank warned.

"I know what I'm doing." Horatio said, "Frank leave."

"Horatio."

"Frank, leave." Horatio said.

Frank reluctantly left and waited for either Horatio to walk out with the man, who was obviously Steven, or a bomb to blow up.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**

_**BTW! I'm going to Japan, between the 4****th**** and the 25****th**** April, so I won't be able to update during that time. But I will try to update once before I leave.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thursday March 30****th****. 21:60**

"I'm going to kill him." Alexx muttered as she drove through the traffic in Miami. Frank had called everyone in the team and told them that Horatio was attempting to disable a bomb. Well, Frank wasn't sure if he was actually going to disable it, but he was with a man who had a bomb attached to him. However, if was understandable that Horatio didn't leave the man alone. Ryan and Calleigh were still at the hospital, and had promised to stay there and not worry. Alexx had picked up Eric and they were not on their way to the church.

"I should be the one saying that I will kill him." Eric said.

"Will you?"

"No." Eric said.

He would probably argue a bit with Horatio for scaring him. However, in the end he would be proud of his lover. Risking his life for other was a big part of who Horatio was. Eric didn't want to and couldn't change that. Nobody could. And it was also a big reason why so many people liked Horatio. Alexx stopped the car outside the crime scene tape and ran towards Frank with Eric close behind. Frank was taking to the bomb squad leader on how to handle the bomb.

"Well, Horatio hasn't dealt with the bomb so far, because he would be out here with us by then." The leader said, "I think he's just trying to keep Mr. Reed."

"I agree, but that doesn't mean that the bomb can't blow up." Frank sighed.

"Of course not, I'll get myself ready and then I'll walk in and help the Lt." The leader said and left.

Alexx glared at Frank. Frank looked confused at her and was about to say something, when Alexx interrupted him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" She asked.

"I tried." Frank defended, "And somebody needs to keep the victim calm."

"Yes, but why didn't you at least give him some sort of protection?" Alexx asked.

She admired Horatio's will to help others. Everyone did. But sometimes the man forgot completely about himself and everybody around him that loved him, and that were his family.

"Like what?" Frank asked.

"Maybe a helmet or some sort of body armor to protect himself from the bomb." Alexx said, "You know Horatio always have a little bomb protection in his hummer."

"I don't either one of us thought about it." Frank admitted.

The bomb leader said that he was ready to do his job and walked inside the church with full body protection. He had less then ten minutes left to disable the bomb. Inside the church Horatio was talking calmly to Steven Reed. Steven was scared and unable to keep still. He wanted to tip the bomb away from him, but Horatio had already checked the bomb out and knew that it would make the bomb blow up.

"You have to leave the bomb where it is." Horatio said, "This is Isaac and he will disable the bomb."

"Why can't you do it? You said you were a bomb technician." Steven said.

"I don't have the right tools for it." Horatio said, "And I'm not protected."

"Neither am I." Steven said.

Isaac stepped forward and introduced himself. He then explained that since Steven was wearing the bomb it wasn't much they could do to protect him, but that they still had to protect everyone else.

"Now, I'm going to check the wires and then disable the bomb as soon as possible." Isaac said.

He ordered Horatio to leave and after little bit of arguing, Horatio agreed and left. Steven managed to sit still and let Isaac do his job. Once outside Horatio, swallowed hard when he noticed the murderous glare that Alexx was giving him. Before Alexx could say anything, Eric wrapped his arms around Horatio and kissed him softly. There were a few playful whistles heard around from the officers and both Eric and Horatio blushed.

"They're just jealous." Eric smirked.

Then it was Alexx turn to talk. She shook her head and gave Horatio a look that said it all. From now on, he would have to start thinking just a little bit more about himself.

"Okay, okay. I will care more about myself." Horatio said.

Alexx nodded and then gave him a hug. Horatio was about to say something, when a loud boom was heard as the bomb blew up! Everybody jumped to the ground and covered themselves as debris from the church landed on the ground. Right in front of Horatio, an arm landed. And not just any arm, but Steven's arm. Horatio recognized the shirt on the arm. As everybody stood up and the dust cleared, small pieces of the human body could be seen all over the place. Isaac's body had remained intact, much thanks to his protection, hut he was dead. Steven, however, was blown into pieces.

"How did that happen?" Frank asked, "It should have been an easy bomb to disable."

"Yes it should have, as long as Isaac didn't remove the bomb before disabling it." Horatio sighed, "All he had to do was to find the right wire and cut it off."

"So what the hell went wrong?" Frank asked angrily.

**-I-**

**21:40 **

Michael smirked evilly as he carefully jumped on one foot towards the bathroom. He had ended up in a room without a bathroom, and therefore had to walk to one further away. Two officers were following him. But he had a plan to escape, and he knew he would be able to succeed. Once inside the bathroom, the two officers waited outside, while Michael did what he had to do. Or at least what they thought he was doing.

Smirking, Michael opened the window. He was on the forth floor and jumping down would mean that he would either die or break his legs and get stuck in the hospital for an even longer time. No, he had to get out. He was in pain, but it didn't stop him from climbing through the window and put his foot down on a small line of stone underneath him. He grabbed the line of stone over him as well and started to slowly move towards the fire ladder. He knew it would probably take two or three minutes before the two officers would notice that he was missing. As he passed a window, he grinned at a sleeping young woman. He wondered how she would agree if she saw him, but decided not try wake her up. He passed another window and passed an old man. Then another window, but the room belonging to it was empty. As he stepped onto the onto the fire ladder, he became more aware of his foot. He limped down the steps of the ladder and cursed every time he hit his foot against the railing. Suddenly the bathroom window opened and one of the officers looked outside.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" He shouted as he saw Michael.

Michael smirked and kept on moving. He was almost at the bottom of the stairs now. The other officer was moving towards the bottom floor to meet Michael at the end of the stairs. The officer by the window aimed his gun at Michael, but there was too many railings in the way for him to shoot.

"Fuck you!" Michael laughed as he reached the ground and quickly hid behind the corner. The officer cursed and ran after his partner. Michael jumped as fast he could, on one foot, towards the parking lot. He saw an old and dirty yellow car. As soon as he reached the car, he broke the window and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Come on, come on!" He growled as he tried to hot-wire the car. He could see the two officers running towards him in the rearview mirror. Finally, he was able to start the car and drive away, just as one of the officers managed to grab the door handle. Shots were fired after the speeding car, but no bullets were able to stop Michael.

"Do you want to call the Lt. or should I do the honors?" One of the officers answered.

None of them looked forward to the call they had to make to Horatio. They knew he wouldn't be happy to hear that a killer managed to escape.

**-I-**

**22:40**

Erica Sykes was waiting for Horatio and Frank to arrive at the lab, just like all the other reporters. As soon as the hummer and Frank's car stopped outside the lab, all the reporters rushed towards them. Erica made sure that she was the closest one to them.

"Lt. Can you share the details on the missing killer's escape?" Erica asked.

Horatio glared at her. She knew damn well that he wouldn't tell her anything. Erica smirked and basically stuck her recorder in Horatio's face.

"No comments." Horatio said.

"Surely Lt. isn't there something you can tell us? Why did the two officers _let_ him escape? Why weren't you there to stop the killer from running away?" Erica asked.

"Ms. Sykes I suggest that you take that recorder of yours and go far away from here, before you get into trouble." Frank growled.

"Is that a threat Srgt?" Erica asked.

"No, it's a warning." Frank muttered and he and Horatio pushed through the group of reporters and managed to get inside the lab. Erica looked around for her cameraman; she wanted to tell Miami that Srgt. Tripp had threatened her.

"Louie?" She asked, "Get you ugly butt over here!"

Louie sighed and rushed over with the camera. Nobody liked Erica Sykes, not even her own boss. That was why nobody cared about what the police told her, or threatened her with. Eric stood in front of the camera.

"I, Erica Sykes, was just threatened by Srgt. Frank Tripp. It has always been obvious that the police have never liked the media. But I have a recording…" Erica kept on talking for another ten minutes about how unfair she had been treated. But nobody around was listening.

Inside the lab, Cooper and Eric were trying to track down the car Michael had stolen by using a GPS signal. Horatio sighed as he joined them in the AV-lab.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Not yet. I think that Michael destroyed the GPS." Cooper sighed, "No, wait… we got a signal."

Eric and Horatio stared in shook as they read the address that the car was at. Horatio immediately called Frank and told him to head home. Michael was parked right outside Frank and Natalia's house. And Natalia wasn't the only one at home. Frank's youngest daughter, Madeline was also there.

Frank, Horatio, Eric and several officers drove towards Frank's home. Frank tried calling Natalia, to wake her up. But she didn't answer.

"Come on, pick up Nat." Frank sighed.

As soon as everybody drove into the neighbor hood where Frank lived, they turned off the sirens and drove quietly towards the house. Once they stopped their cars and got out, they moved carefully towards the front and back door. Frank and four officers entered through the front door, while Horatio and Eric took the back.

"MDPD!" Frank yelled as he kicked the door in and turned on the lights as he moved through the house.

"Nat? Madeline?" Frank asked.

His daughter and girlfriend were nowhere to be seen. Horatio and Eric met up with the rest at the basement stair. The basement was the only place that they hadn't looked yet. Horatio moved slowly down the stairs.

"MDPD." He said, "Michael, we know you're here."

As he turned on the lights, he saw Madeline hiding in the corner, crying, and Natalia lying on the floor. He immediately called for an ambulance while Frank checked to see what sort of injuries Natalia had. He noticed blood on her pants and suddenly realized what had happened to her.

"Natalia, wake up please." He said and gently caressed her cheek.

"Madeline, where is he?" Horatio asked, as he gently embraced Madeline.

"He left when he heard you enter the house. He went out through the garage." Madeline sobbed.

Horatio nodded and handed Madeline over to Eric. Madeline was scared and wouldn't let go of her uncle Eric. Horatio and four officers went after Michael. Once they got outside, they noticed that Michael had driven away in the stolen car again. They could hear him driving further down the road.

"Okay, let's move!" Horatio yelled and got inside the hummer and drove was fast as he could out from the neighbor hood and on to the highway. Michael could be seen for far away, as he didn't seem to be able to keep the car steady. Horatio quickly drove up next to him. Michael saw him and turned his car to the left, crashing into the hummer. Horatio kept the car steady and gave Michael a bump back. Michael almost lost his grip of the wheel, but managed to keep the car somewhat steady.

"Fuck off!" Michael yelled.

Horatio couldn't hear him of course. A police car drove up on the right side of Michael and closed in on him. Horatio and the officer now prevented Michael from being able to turn. He couldn't slow down either, because there were cops behind him. His only option was to drive faster, but he was already driving as fast he could. Michael growled and tried to turn his car, which only resulted in that he gently bumped into the police car and the hummer. After a while, Michael made a fierce turn and bumped into the police car quite hard, making the police car slide to the left and almost hit the railing on the road. Michael saw his chance and did the same on the hummer. However, Horatio was thinking the same thing, making them crash into each other at the same time. The hummer was much bigger then the yellow car and Michael didn't have chance. He lost his grip on the wheel and the car started spinning out of control. Soon it crashed into the railing and flipped upside down, still going down the road. As soon as the car stopped, Horatio and the officers moved towards the car with their guns aimed at the driver's side. Michael was unconscious and no threat.

"Call an ambulance." Horatio said, this time there was no way for Michael to escape.

**-I-**

**23:30**

Frank was holding Natalia's hand as she lay in a bed at the hospital. Michael had beaten Natalia, not to bad, but bad enough for her to loose the baby she had been carrying. Natalia hadn't known that she was pregnant and had been so heartbroken by the news that she had gone into shook and the doctors had been forced to sedate her. Natalia had been 15 weeks pregnant. And according to the doctor, it seemed as if the baby might have been a little girl. There was a knock on the door. Frank opened the door and found Alexx outside. Alexx gave him a hug.

"Are you okay, Frank?" She asked.

Frank shrugged. He didn't know how to feel. He felt a little bit that it helped that he hadn't known about the baby before. That way he hadn't gotten used to the idea. He and Natalia would probably be able to move on rather quickly, but of course, it would always be painful to think about the baby they could have had.

"We both will get through this." Frank said and gave Alexx a small smiled.

"I know you will. I will come back tomorrow to check on both of you." Alexx said and left Frank.

Frank sighed and gave Natalia a kiss on the cheek. Then he went to check on Madeline, who was in the waiting room. She was asleep in her Uncle Eric's lap. Eric was also asleep. Frank gently woke Eric up.

"Hey, how are you two?" Eric asked.

"We will be fine." Frank sighed, "How is Madeline?"

"She's tough." Eric smiled, "And tired. She just wanted to see you before she went home to get some sleep. She can stay with Horatio and me for tonight."

"Thanks." Frank said and woke Madeline up.

Madeline threw herself into her father's arms and hugged him hard. Frank kissed her head softly. He then told her that Natalia would be all right. Madeline then told Frank to stay with Natalia, Frank tried to argue, but he didn't stand a chance against his daughter. Frank hugged Madeline goodbye, and she left with Eric. Horatio met them by the hummer.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, he had already spoken to Frank on the phone, so he was referring to Madeline and Eric.

Madeline gave him a small smile and nodded. She would be fine. It didn't take long for the trio to get home. And Madeline went directly to the guest bedroom and fell asleep. Horatio and Eric chuckled softly and moved towards their own bedroom. As they lay down in bed, they could fell their eyelids getting heavier. Before they fell asleep, Horatio told Eric about the investigation about the bomb that had killed Steven Reed and Isaac. Apprently Michael had put two timers on the bomb. But only was visible for everyone. The other was the timer that really controlled the bomb, and it was going almost ten minutes before the other one. Michael had wanted Horatio to disable the bomb, so that he would have been the one who died. Insead it was Issac who had died.

"H?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Horatio yawned.

"You know about our wedding?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get married next weekend."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Maybe not really a cliffhanger, but you do have to wait for three weeks to read about what Horatio says and if there will be a wedding sooner then Eric and Horatio had decided at first. **

**Oh, and just a reminder, that I'm going away to Japan. So I won't update. Please Review!**


	16. Final

**8th**** April 2008. 12:15**

"So why did he do it anyway?" Frank asked, referring to Michael.

Michael had slipped into a coma after his accident, for four days, then woken up again and just found out that he was awaiting a life sentence. Horatio had been the one to interview Michael before he was released from the hospital and sent to jail.

"He wanted his siblings to know who he was and he wanted his father to feel guilty for not getting to know him. So this was his way of showing his father what a monster he had created." Horatio said quickly.

He was nervous. He was trying to fix his tie. Frank was sitting behind him, watching, as his friend was more nervous then ever before. Frank stood up and helped Horatio.

"So, he chose the jury members in Dylan's case, just to be noticed?" Frank asked and Horatio nodded.

"He has no regrets Frank. He likes to kill people, and he wants to do it when he has a personal connection to someone involved with the people he kills. Therefore it was easy to choose Dylan." Horatio said.

"Well, we finally got him. How did he make the bomb blow up?" Frank asked.

Michael had put a bomb on a person, a bomb that would have been easy to disable, if not for Michael's bright mind and little trick.

"He switched the colors on the wires. He simply made everything the opposite of what a bomb like that usually is." Horatio sighed, "We had no idea of knowing that before it blew up."

Frank patted his shoulder and nodded. The bomb had killed a bomb technician and the victim himself. The funeral for the two victims of the bomb had occurred four days ago. Today, however, was a good day.

Eric and Horatio were finally getting married! Eric and Horatio had been totally separated for the last 24 hours. Horatio had been locked inside Frank's house, with Madeline to make sure he didn't leave the house. And Eric had been locked inside Alexx's house. Alexx's husband had kept an eye on Eric. Why?

Because the Team and Eric's sisters and dad had planned the decoration for the wedding and set up everything in Eric and Horatio's backyard. They had put very sweet and beautiful decorations on the back porch and the garden where the ceremony and party would be. And very romantic decorations in the couple's bedroom. And just to make everything just a little it more exciting. Horatio and Eric hadn't been allowed to talk to each other or see each other during the past 24 hours.

"Nervous?" Frank asked.

"Who? Me? Never." Horatio lied.

Frank snorted. Horatio's eyes told him everything. Horatio was very nervous. He was afraid that he would forget his vow, faint or throw up.

"Well, we have to leave now if we're going to get to the house in time." Frank grinned.

Horatio took a deep breath and nodded as he followed Frank to the car.

**-I-**

Eric was just as nervous as Horatio at Alexx's house. Where Alexx was trying to calm him down, while also helping him fix his tie.

"What if it's too soon?" Eric asked, "What if he is not ready?"

"He wouldn't have agreed of getting married today if he wasn't ready." Alexx said, "Sit still."

"What if I'm not ready?" Eric asked.

"You are Eric. What does your heart tell you?"

"That I'm ready. That I've been ready for a long time."

"There is your answer. I bet Horatio is just a nervous as you right now." Alexx smirked, "Don't worry Eric. Everything will be fine."

Eric nodded. His best man was Ryan, and Horatio's best man was Frank. The man who would wed them was Judge Sally Fulton. A good friend of Eric's dad, Joseph. Sally would soon retire, but as her last thing to do, she wanted to wed Eric and Horatio. Eric was left alone for a moment when Alexx had to check if the coffee she was making was done. Since Alexx lived closer to Eric and Horatio's house, she and Eric didn't have to leave for the wedding as early as Frank and Horatio would have to. Eric and Horatio had decided to start the wedding when they were both in front of Sally, they didn't want one of them to have to wait for the other to walk down the aisle. It just wasn't their thing. Eric ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. His dream was coming true. He would be a married man in just one hour.

Neither he nor Horatio would change any names. Joseph had suggested it, but Eric and Horatio had never considered it. They were married but kept their names.

"Feeling okay?" Alexx asked from the doorway with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay. More then okay." Eric smiled.

"When did you become such a thinker?" Alexx asked as she sat down next to him and handed him his cup of coffee.

"When I started dating Lt. Caine." Eric smirked and tasted the coffee, "Alexx, I thought you said you had Café Cubano at home."

"I do. But you're not getting any." Alexx said, "I want you to be alert, but not hyperactive."

Eric chuckled. Drinking coffee was his way of staying calm at the moment, believe it or not. And also to become more alert. He hadn't slept well during the night because of his nerves, so he needed some caffeine.

"Did you let Calleigh and Natalia do all the decorating in the bedroom?" Eric asked.

"How did you know about that?" Alexx asked.

"Natalia couldn't keep her mouth shut about how romantic it was." Eric grinned, "Please don't tell me they did it all by themselves?".

Eric knew that if Calleigh and Natalia had done it all by themselves, everything would be pink and girly. Which wasn't really what Eric and Horatio thought of as romantic.

"No, we all did it." Alexx smirked.

Eric went through in his mind, several things that he could expect if each and everyone had gone a little bit overexcited while decorating the bedroom. The room would be filled with handcuffs, gloves, tweezers and maybe even a scalpel. Things that Eric and Horatio would have no real use for, but that they could easily see who had put it there.

"What are you thinking about?" Alexx asked.

"Just imagining what the bedroom looks like." Eric grinned.

"Oh, you will be so surprised." Alexx smirked.

Eric chuckled and gave Alexx a hug.

**-I-**

**13:00**

They had finally arrived to the day that would be the happiest day in their life. They day they had been waiting for. Eric and Horatio were facing each other at the altar. Sally was almost ready to begin. Ryan was smiling behind Eric and Frank behind Horatio. Horatio and Eric only saw each other. Their friends and family were seated on the grass in their backyard. Eric couldn't believe that he, who used to be a ladies-man, was about to get married. Before he had started dating Horatio, his longest relationship had lasted four months. Now he was finally getting married with a man he had known for several years and been dating for a little more than two years.

Horatio couldn't believe it either. He was afraid to wake up and realize that the last two years had been a dream. However, he knew in his heart that this was real. And he would live the rest of his life with the man he loved more than anything else.

"We are gathered here today to…" Sally started the ceremony. But Eric and Horatio only heard a bit, of what she was talking about. They couldn't take their eyes away from each other. Suddenly Eric bent forward and gave Horatio a deep kiss. Laughter was heard among their friends and family. And Frank pulled them apart.

"It seems as if you two can't wait to get married." Sally chuckled.

Eric and Horatio blushed and grinned. Eric said a quiet sorry.

"Oh, don't apologize. If there was anyone who had any doubt that you two didn't love each other, I think you just proved to them that you are serious with your love for each other." Sally smiled, "Now, do you have our vows?"

Eric said yes and smiled at Horatio.

_"Horatio. We have been through a lot together for the last two years. But none of the things that has happened to us could ever break us apart. No matter what we've gone through your love to me has always made me believe that there is something good in this world. That there is something worth fighting for. And my love to you has always made me want to wake up in the morning and go straight home after a day at the lab. All the love that I have felt and still feel is what guides me through life and it make me the happiest man on earth."_ Eric smiled and gave Horatio a hug.

Alexx and Calleigh were crying together with Maya and Trish. Everybody else were smiling widely. Horatio cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Now it was his turn.

_"Eric. I have told you several times that words cannot describe how much I love you. And it's true. I don't know how to find the right words to tell you how much you mean to me and how much love I feel towards you. If I could, I would give the world to you. I would do anything you want. I have spent my life looking for the right one. My big love. I've been hurt several times. But I believe that all those times that things went bad, brought me one step closer to finding my one true love. You. The one who could heal my wounds, and make me a happier and stronger man. And not only am I happy to know that you have helped and still is helping me through life, but I also know that I help you. That you and I make each other complete and happy. Having you in my life is a gift."_ Horatio smiled and a small tear made it down both his and Eric's cheek.

By now, more people were crying, including Frank who tried his best not to cry to loud. Eric and Horatio both slipped on the rings on each other during their vows.

""Do you Eric Delko, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose, Horatio Caine, as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about him and having faith in what you do not yet know?" Sally asked.

"I certainly do." Eric smiled widely.

"And do you Horatio Caine, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose, Eric Delko, as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about him and having faith in what you do not yet know?" Sally asked.

"Yes I do." Horatio said and before Sally could say anything else, he grabbed Eric's collar and kissed him hard!

Everybody cheered and chuckled.

"Well, you may kiss your man as many times as you want now." Sally laughed and hugged both men.

Once Eric and Horatio parted their friends and family walked up to them and kissed and hugged them. They were still crying.

**-I-**

**23:50**

They wedding party had been going on for a long time. Eric and Horatio had danced to _L.O.V.E _by Frank Sinatra. A song they both loved and with perfect lyrics. Frank had held a speech. It had been a beautiful speech and several people had started crying again. Then after several hours, people started going home. Now only Eric and Horatio were left. They were excited to get inside the bedroom and see what their family had done to their room. Horatio opened the door and gasped.

"Wow!" He said.

Eric walked in after and gaped for several minutes. He was speechless. The room was decorated with living candles in forms of hearts and stars. There were rose petals on the bed covers together with a note. And on the shelves, there were several photos of just Eric and Horatio through their two years together. The room was only lit up by the candles and there were over 200 of them. Horatio picked up the note from the bed and read aloud.

_**Dear Eric and Horatio!**_

_**We took the liberty of decorating your bedroom with we are sure you will use all night long.**_

_**The heart-candles represent the love that we have for your and the love we know you have for each other.**_

_**The stars-candles represent the two of you. Because you are two big stars.**_

_**We wish you a wonderful night and a wonderful honeymoon!**_

_**Love**_

_**Your Family**_

"They are too sweet." Eric smiled and kissed Horatio's neck, "And they are right. We won't leave the bedroom at all tonight."

Horatio chuckled and gave Eric a deep kiss as they gently fell down on the bed.

"We can do this for two weeks. Just imagine." Eric said as he started undressing Horatio.

Horatio agreed by kissing Eric softly. Horatio and Eric didn't get much sleep that night. But it didn't matter. They could sleep on the way to their honeymoon destination. Greece.

_**THE END!**_

**AN: I hope you liked this story. And please review! **

**Here is the summary for the next H/E story!**

_**Horatio's past comes back to haunt him, when the case of his parent's death is re-opened, and he also finds out that he is very sick. The team tries to solve the murder of Judge Ratner. Calleigh and Ryan have some problems with their baby. Frank tries to forget his birthday, and does not want a birthday party.**_


End file.
